The Hummel Clan
by kanon95
Summary: Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?
1. Prologue

**(A/N): **So, this is my first glee fanfic, so bare with me and tell me what you think.

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee nor Firework (that is all Katty Perry)

* * *

><p><strong>"The Hummel Clan" <strong>

Prologue

I was woken at 9 am, two hours to early by my standards, and what's even worse is that I couldn't grab a cup of coffee since apparently my father needs to see us now. So naturally I'm cranky as hell when I enter the study.

"Ah, Gabriel, there you are. Your father and brother should be here shortly" said Robert; my father's second in command, when he spotted me.

"Great, he wakes me up early as hell and he can't even be here on time, that old-"

"Finish that sentence Gabriel and I'll make sure that every Skittle is removed from this household" said a gruff voice I immediately recognized as my father's.

Being the daddy's boy I am, I immediately put on my brightest and my best don't-punish-me-I'm-adorable smile and turned to face him "Father, how are you this fine morning?"

He scoffed, "Ha, nice try son but I know all your tricks and that puppy face is not going to help you"

"Hey, I look cute and nobody can resist cute."

"Well, even if it's true-"

He was cut off by sudden laughter which caused the three of us to jump since none of us had heard or seen my brother step into the room.

"I certainly can, that face hasn't worked since you were nine Gabe" said Kurt

"Ohh shut it will you, nobody gives a sh-"

"Gabriel!" Robert cuts me off

"Fine, old man, let's change the subject. Explain to us why in the name of Harley did you wake us up at this awful hour"

As soon as I said this, the atmosphere lost any fun it had and became deadly serious. Both Kurt and I were glancing between our father and Robert, both of whom were avoiding eye contact and were fidgeting; things that they never did unless they had bad news.

"Well?"

"I think we should all sit down"

Kurt and I sat on the couch facing two cushioned chairs that the elders took. Neither of them was talking even though we were now seated, so I cleared my throat loudly to get a move on things.

"Well guys'- Robert began, finally raising his eyes- 'as you know, the clan has been getting more threats since your father took over the Puckerman clan and all of their assets and territory. So naturally several clans have teamed up in attempts to stop our clan from expanding and eliminating any more clans. And we're afraid that your safety is being threatened at this time so-"

"Wait'- I cut him off suddenly-'father hasn't been hurt nor threatened none of our men have been killed and our security is the best there is, so why in the hell are we even talking?"

Robert gave a long sigh "Gabe, I said 'your safety' as in Kurt and you, not your father; Burt is as safe as he can get, you guys on the other hand are not. You go to public school, glee club, cheerios, piano, guitar and the list goes on and on, anybody could get to you and-" he suddenly stopped and glanced at our father

_That ass, can't he see now is not a great time for suspense._

"And?" asked Kurt anxiously

"And'-continued Burt-'since I'm going to France to make a deal, you guys are going to transfer to Dalton Academy until all of this risks are taken care of"

"WHAT?" Kurt and I yelled, leaping off the couch

"Dad, you can't do that, what about Glee? The cheerios? I'm captain, they need me for nationals" said Kurt

"Yeah dad, come on, you can make the deal here, double our security and that way all can stay as it is" I whine

"Boys, this isn't up for discussion, the transfer is already in process, and your things are being packed as we speak. Coming Monday you'll be going to Dalton instead of McKinley. I'm sorry but your safety is what matters the most"

I couldn't do anything but stare wide-eyed and open and close my mouth like an idiot but thankfully Kurt took over

"Fine, but only under one condition. I don't care how you do it but find a way to get me both to cheerleading _and_ glee nationals and Gabe to football and also glee nationals. Get that done or Dalton won't happen, do you understand?" he said in full diva mode

"Deal, now go pack, we leave in four hours"

We nodded and began to leave the room; we were almost at the door when Robert spoke again

"One more thing, the only car you'll be taking is Kurt's Navigator, all your other cars are to small and flashy and we can't have that. And Sam, Nathan, Cameron and Peter will be coming with you, so don't try to go anywhere without them" we can only nod since we know there is no use in arguing

"Now that I remember, do they know about Kurt's problems?" I asked worriedly

"Of course. The light have already been switched so that the intensity can be changed when he gets any migraines, your walls have been soundproofed so that the night terrors don't wake anyone and the nurse knows about the asthma and we will also make your personal nurse Sarah stay at Dalton just in case, so you are all set"

"Thanks"

"Enough stalling, go pack" they say while laughing at our attempts of distracting them

* * *

><p>As we're driving the Navigator towards Dalton I ask Kurt "Do you think it'll be boring, I mean it is a private school, the kids are probably stuck up, right?"<p>

"Don't know but if the uniform is any indication, then yes"

I laugh at that "Come on, it's not that bad and besides it's an all boys school, it'll be heaven for you"

"Not funny Gabe, just because their all boys doesn't mean they're gay"

"Perhaps but the odds of them being gay are higher"

At this he smirked "We'll see. Now shut up and put a song on, I'm bored"

"Fine, what song?"

"Firework?"

"Yay, I love that song" I say and start jumping in my seat

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<br>Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<br>You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<p>

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<p>

Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<p>

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<p>

The both of us suddenly stop singing since this huge old and nice house comes into view and the cars leading us are driving through the gates that lead to it.

"Wow" says Kurt without taking his eyes off the beautiful design

"No shit" I say as we park and get out, meeting our dad and bodyguards at the door

"Ready or not here we come" I say before stepping through the doors

* * *

><p><strong>Please review; tell me if it's worth continuing :)<strong>


	2. First Impressions

**(A/N): **thanks for sticking around :)

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p><strong>"The Hummel Clan" <strong>

First Impressions

We were hanging out in the dorms common room when Jeff suddenly burst through the doors yelling "They're here!"

Everyone was staring at the blond as if he were crazy, since, like usual, no one had any clue what he was talking about.

"Who is?" asked Nick as he made his way to the boy, to make him sit so he could explain who this mysterious man was

"The new guys" he said, pulling Nick to sit on his lap so he could hug his boyfriend

Wes snapped his fingers in front of Jeff's face when he began to get distracted by Nick's neck "Jeff, focus. The new guys aren't supposed to be here until Monday that's four days to early if you remember how to count, so you were obviously seeing things" he said

"I did not see things and I do know how to count, just because I'm hyperactive doesn't make me stupid. Besides we know everyone here and trust me none of the students already here have that much security, and you heard what the headmaster said, he said the new students would be very important people" he said, sticking out his tongue at Wes

"Very mature" he said dryly

"How much security?" asked David curiously

"So much that I couldn't even see them, all I could see were the bodyguards and trust me when I tell you that they were armed and ready to kill anyone who threatened the guys they were protecting" he shuddered and brought Nick closer. "They looked really scary"

"Dudes, that is both totally awesome and creepy at the same time. We should totally go see who they are" said Thad enthusiastically

"Well there is only one way to find that out, my friend and that is by being our charming selves and going down stairs and offer our assistance" said David, smiling a little too much to count as normal

* * *

><p>After walking for a few minutes, we finally found the office doors and entered with the whole cavalry, I mean seriously, even though we were in danger the amount of bodyguards we had with us right now was a bit too much, I can't even breathe right with so many bodies around me.<p>

"Dad, are all of these guys really necessary? We're already inside surely we can loosen the barrier up a bit" I ask nervously, since the closeness of all the bodyguards had started to make me feel uncomfortable and claustrophobic, both of which were making my breathing become a little labored.

As soon as Gabe heard my breathlessness, he turned to our father and hysterically said"Dad, look at him. He can't breathe, you have to make all of them back off"

Father turned around and faced us, as soon as he laid eyes on me, he ordered everyone to give us space "Move. Give us space to breathe but stay close, disperse around the room, I want someone at every entrance door, at least two of you outside the office doors and the rest of you are coming inside with us, am I clear?" he said, raising his voice to make it evident that he was not kidding and that anybody who dared to question him at that moment would be taken care of.

"Yes, sir" they all said, some making their way to the places my father had instructed, all of them looking shaken by the tone of voice my father had used but more alert than ever since they knew that screwing up right now would not be good for any of them.

Once we reached the front desk of the office, Robert stepped in front of all of us and greeted the young, pretty red-head receptionist, Emily, by looks of the plaque at the desk.

"Good evening, we're here to see the headmaster" he said, smiling charmingly to try and look less scary, but by the startled look she gave when she looked up from her computer, it clearly didn't work

"Oh. O-o-okay, j-j-just one minute" she whispered and hurried out of view to get the headmaster.

A few minutes later, a kind looking man came back with the red-head and smiled as soon as he saw Robert and shacked his hand enthusiastically, which made do a double take since he didn't seem to be bothered or afraid of our presence. _Weird, I thought._

"Robert, it's nice to see you again. Please, let's go to my office so we can have some privacy and discuss everything" he said and led us to a big and nice office.

"Please take a seat" he said from behind his desk

The bodyguards moved around the room and my dad, Robert, Gabe and I took the chairs that were lined up in front of the desk

"Well, Mister Anderson, it's nice to meet you. I'm Burt Hummel and these are my sons Kurt and Gabriel" he said gesturing in our direction. We both nodded and looked at him, waiting for the shocked reaction or him making up excuses so that we couldn't attend his school, but he did none of that, he simply smiled and said

"It's an honor to meet you all; and please call me John. So do any of you have any questions?" he said crossing his arms on the desk and looking at us expectantly

"Yes, has your staff been notified of the consequences of leaking any information of my sons' whereabouts?" asked my dad giving John a murdering look

"Of course, we all know and trust me when I say that that information is safe with us" he said immediately

"Okay. Then we will get along just fine John"

The headmaster visibly relaxed and asked if we had any more questions

"Can we look around?" I asked

"Of course, if you like I can give you a tour" he offered and started to stand up but Robert stopped him by holding up his hand

"Perhaps you can get a student to do that since we still have _things_ to discuss" he said and by the way he said that, I knew that as soon as we left the room threats would be made.

* * *

><p>Just as we were making our way to my uncle's office, Emily came running towards us<p>

"Blaine, thank God I found you" she said with a shaky voice, we all noticed that she was trembling slightly

"What is it, Emily?" I asked

"Your uncle needs you to show the new students around"

"Okay, can these guys come?" I asked, pointing to the Warblers

"Yes they can, but do be careful to what you say and do in front of them"

"O-okay" I said and after exchanging curious glances and nods with the Warblers, I dared to ask why we had to be so careful

"You have to be careful because the new students are the Hummel twins" she said, still walking down the hall with her back to us, so she didn't see that all of us has stopped in our tracks and were all staring at each other wide-eyed and with our mouths hanging open

"W-w-what?" asked Wes, breaking the silence that had ensued, as we began to walk again

"I'm not saying to hate them and stay away from them as if they had some kind of disease, but please be careful with the bodyguards, the boys shouldn't pay for their father's reputation but the fact is that those bodyguards will not hesitate to protect them and that means hurting you if any of you do or say something to the kids"

I was going to ask something but had to stop, since we had made it to the office. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks, a pale and slender boy was standing next to two burly bodyguards, the boy was breathtakingly beautiful, his skin was flawless and pale, his chestnut color hair perfectly styled but what was most amazing were his eyes, they were blue, green and gray at the same time, simply put, they were beautiful.

"Boys, these are the new students that you'll be escorting" said Emily with a small smile

The bodyguards were instantly on alert and in front of the boys before we could say or do anything but the beautiful angel laughed and placed his hand on the shoulder of the dyed-blond bodyguard, whispered something in his ear and stepped in front of him

"Sorry about them, my name is Kurt Hummel and this'- he said while pulling the other boy from behind the bodyguards-'is my twin Gabriel Hummel"

"Hi" said Gabriel with a little wave

None of said anything, we were all too busy gawking at the twins, just looking from on to the other, they were both beautiful and without a doubt twins since they were physically the same but where Kurt's eyes were the unique blue color, Gabriel's were green with a hint of blue, and for some reason he didn't make me feel the tingling sensation I got when I saw Kurt.

"Hello and welcome to Dalton" said Wes bringing me back to reality

"And don't worry we won't judge you because you're father is the feared mob boss Burt Hummel" said Jeff with a goofy smile

"Jeff!" said Nick and slapped him on the head. "Sorry about that, he doesn't have a filter when it comes to speaking"

The twins laughed "Don't worry about it and what he said is actually good, now we can skip the awkward moments and go look around Mister …" said Gabriel, looking at Nick for an answer

"Oh, right, sorry. I'm Nick, the blond is my boyfriend Jeff, the Asian is Wes, the guy next to him is David, and then Thad, Trent, Flint, Julian, Andrew, Jason, Seth, Danny, Chad and the guy with an entire tub of gel on his head is the headmaster's nephew Blaine"

Gabriel whistled when Nick was done "Well, it's a long list so you'll have to give us some time and bare with us if we call you something else" he laughed

"Since our bodyguards will be part of our lives here at Dalton, we should introduce them; the dyed-blond one is Sam, the brunette with the lip piercing is Nathan, but he goes by Nate, those two are mine and the guy with black hair and the eyebrow piercing is Peter and the real blond is Cameron but he goes by Cam, those are Gabe's" said Kurt pointing to each bodyguard who in turn nodded to all of us and gave us small smiles

"Now that we all know each other, let's go because I'm bored out of my mind" said Gabriel, looking impatient

"Gabe, please try and behave" said Kurt and rolled his eyes at his brother

"Oh please, don't try to deny it; you're as bored as I am"

"I am but at least I'm not whining" he said and took a step closer to his brother

"You are now" said Gabriel, also stepping closer to Kurt, so they were now in each other's faces

"Shut up"

"No, you shut up"

"Really? That's the best you can do" he laughed and Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him. "Grow up, Gabe"

"I'll grow up when I want to" he said stubbornly

"Oh yeah? I bet I can make you if I want to"

"You can try, you ass but I'm pretty sure I can take you"

"Prove it"

"Break it up guys'- said Sam as he stepped in between the twins and put a hand on each of their chest so he could keep them away from each other-' you're scaring the preppy boys, remember they're not accustomed to crazy and unique people like yourselves" he said mockingly

The twins stopped glaring at each other and glanced at our amused faces and immediately flushed and muttered "Sorry" at the same time which led to the whole room to burst into laughter

"I like you guys" said Jeff in between giggles

"Yeah, so we'll spare you the boring tour of Dalton and show you the cool parts only" said Thad and we began to make our way to the senior common rooms where we knew the impromptu performance was going to take place in a few minutes and since we wanted to show off, we decided that that was the best place to begin the tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review and tell me what you think :)<strong>


	3. Already Taken

**(A/N): **hope you like it. Enjoy! :) And just to make everything clear, I made all of the warblers the same age as the twins and they are all starting their junior year

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or Teenage Dream

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Already Taken

The Warblers, the new students and I were making our way to the senior common rooms where our performance was going to take place and for some reason I was nervous, me, Blaine Anderson, was freaking out before a performance; I'm not bragging but it's true when I say that I do _not _get nervous before a performance, _ever, _but now I'm so nervous I feel like throwing up or making an excuse just to keep me from singing in front of Kurt. I mean what if he doesn't like how I sing, or if I mess up the steps or God forbid that I get carried away and make a fool out of myself by climbing on the furniture and fall or- _Stop it, Blaine, he is going to love it and besides I look good when I climb on the furniture and I know all the Katy Perry songs like the back of my hand. I've got this, I will rock Kurt's world with this performance._

"So where are we going again?" asked Gabriel while looking around with an expression similar to a five-year old at Disneyland. You would have thought that he had never seen a fancy house by the look he had and the way he kept looking around.

"The senior common rooms" said Jeff, smirking when Gabriel made eye contact

"Senior common rooms? No offense but none of you look like seniors and we sure as hell aren't and what's with the face, Jeff? Are you going to prank us, because it is seriously too soon, we haven't even moved into the dorms" he said, shaking his head at the blond

"See, I knew I'd make an impression with you guys, you already remember my name" he stuck out his tongue at the rest of the Warblers. "Don't flatter yourself Jeffrey, they only remember your name because you're totally crazy and they know it's better to run when they hear your name next time" said Wes trying to push Jeff's buttons, which like always totally worked

"Screw you, you know you love me, all of you do, it's impossible for you to hate me and Kurt, Gabriel _and_ his bodyguards are no exception, I'm too cute and adorable for anybody to hate me, just ask Nick, he can't stay mad at me for more than two minutes when I use my puppy eyes" he said and made the cutest puppy eyes just to prove his point but instead of falling to our knees at his command we all laughed since Nick was practically ready to do whatever Jeff asked.

"Nick's reaction doesn't count he is totally whipped. And to answer your question Gabriel, we are going to the senior common rooms because we sort of want to show you something" said Wes with a huge grin on his face

"Firsts things first, stop calling me Gabriel, it sounds too formal, I go by Gabe to those lucky enough to be part of my close social circle and since I like you guys I'll give you that privilege and second what is it that you want to show us" he said with an air of superiority

"Well, we're flattered, Gabe. And as for the other thing you are about to find out since we're here" said Thad and opened the double doors to reveal the common rooms that were already filled with students waiting for us to show up.

"Now if you'll excuse us" I said as the rest of the guys made the way to the end of the room "I have to go take my place. Enjoy the show"

_*Before you met me I was alright, but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine*_

"No way" said Kurt

"K, do you remember the name of the preppy school we're going up against at sectionals?" asked Gabe still looking at the warblers perform

"Not reeaaally" he blinked a couple of times to come out of his stunned state, gasped and turned to face his brother "You don't think…"

"By the looks of it, yeah. We are currently watching the performance of our competition, we're spying, Kurt" Gabe groaned and looked at his brother as if he had just robbed a store. "We never cheat, we're better than that and now look at us"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, _they _invited us, _they _brought us here not the other way around so technically we're not cheating and besides there's no way they'll ever use this at sectionals, it's a good tune but not good enough for sectionals, so stop worrying and enjoy" he assured his twin

_*I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans tonight, be your teenage dream tonight*_

*_YEAH_*

_*You make me feel, like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real_

_So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back*_

"We certainly have at least one real competitor for sectionals" said Gabe, still admiring the way the warblers' voices complemented each other to create a wonderful tune

_*I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight*_

The entire room started cheering and clapping at the end of the song, Kurt and Gabe were no exception and just as the warblers began to make their way back to the couple, Kurt turned to Gabe with a smirk and said "Yes we do but so do they and they don't move a lot so we have an advantage"

"So what did you guys think?" asked Nick, a little out of breath from the performance

"You were really great" said Kurt with a smile that made Blaine feel like he was turning into goo

"Glad you liked it" said Thad with a satisfied smile

"Do you guys sing?" asked Trent. The question caused the bodyguards to start laughing, which made all of the warblers jump back in surprise since the latter had been so quiet they had forgotten they were there.

"Uhhm, did we say something funny?" I asked, raising my triangular eyebrow

"Nope" Cameron said, popping the "p"

"We'll let these two explain" said Peter, still giggling and pointing at the twins

"Care to share?" asked Wes

"Oh, yeah. Well, we both sing" said Gabe a little bit too shyly. That made several of the warblers' heads to tilt since from what they knew so far about the boy, shy was not part of his personality, so something was definitely going on.

"Well, then you should join the Warblers" said Wes excitedly and the rest of us nodded.

We were again startled when the bodyguards began to laugh even harder. We didn't even ask this time, we just turned to the twins and stared at them so that they would elaborate.

"The thing is that we're already taken" explained Kurt

"Come again?" asked Thad

"Yeah, we're part of New Directions and we'll be competing against you at sectionals" said Gabe

"Guys that's not possible, you transferred remember, so you can't still be part of your old school's glee club" said Wes

"Wes, my dear old Wes, do you know who we are? Our father got the principal fired and kicked out of the country when Kurt was bullied in school, do you really think that he wouldn't have found a way for us to stay with them?" asked Gabe with an amused tone

We could only stare, sure we knew who Burt Hummel was, everyone knew who he was but we never expected them to talk so openly about how scary and manipulative their father could be.

"O-of course, sorry" said Wes

"Don't be scared he would never hurt any of you. But the point is that our voices belong elsewhere" said Kurt with another light-up-the-room smile "So we will see all of you at sectionals and may the best club win"

"We shall see you there and don't come begging for a spot on the Warblers when we beat you" said Jeff, puffing out his chest to appear intimidating

"Don't be so sure about that Jeff" said Kurt

"Now, since you have already showed off, can we move on? Our things should be unpacked in about an hour and then we have to leave for practice, so I'd really like to see all the need to know areas before that hour is over if you don't mind" said Gabe

"Right this way, my enemy. To the dining hall" said Jeff and led the way to said area, cutting all talk about sectionals and began questioning Kurt and Gabe about their lives as the sons of one of the most feared men on Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it, hate it, just tell me what you think :) <strong>


	4. Dinner with the Warblers

**(A/N): **I got the idea of the whole mob insider thing form all the mafia movies, since they usually make the families look as if they have their own private world that no one understands and I just kind of played with it.

Thank you all for sticking around and for the reviews you've left :) I hope you like it!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Dinner with the Warblers

I don't really remember what my first day at a new school was like since we were home schooled for a long time but I'm pretty sure that people don't ordinarily make so many questions. I get that we're more interesting since our dad is _the _Burt Hummel but I was starting to lose my patience, I thought that getting to the dining hall from the common rooms was going to be a short walk but damn was I wrong; apparently Dalton is bigger than I initially thought because we've been walking for about ten minutes and we're not there yet and I swear that if the interrogation doesn't end soon either Gabriel or I are going to hit someone, so in hopes of leaving everyone unharmed, I stop Jeff from making another question.

"Enough about us. Tell us about yourselves" I say

"Well most of us have been here from day one and some were emergency transfers like you guys. We've been friends since we joined the Warblers, officially only six of us are gay, unofficially we're pretty sure Wevid over there'- Jeff said, pointing at Wes and David- 'are in the closet since they're practically attached to the hip _and_ sometimes sleep in the same bed since, and I quote, they like to 'cuddle'"

Everyone started laughing and stepping away from the boys and Jeff because by the looks Wes and David were giving Jeff nothing good was about to happen. "We are _NOT_ gay" Wes said through gritted teeth. "Just because we feel comfortable with each other doesn't make us automatically gay"

"What he said. And I'm pretty sure that makes you all a bunch of idiots since you're assuming that all men that act like we do are gay, it's total bull, why can girls act like we do and not be called lesbians but as soon as guys do it they're automatically gay, it's bullshit I tell you" David said, making all of the guys stare at him sheepishly.

"You're right. We take it back; you guys are only best friends who are a _little bit_ too comfortable with each other" said Thad

"Sorry to interrupt your _so not gay_ moment' I said, voice dripping with sarcasm- 'but I'm hungry and your walking pace is not getting us to the dining hall any time soon"

"Right. Well, we're almost there, just about two minutes more and we'll get there" Blaine said a little bit too sweetly, which made me raise my brow because if I didn't know any better I'd say that little Mr. Anderson over there had begun to have a crush and by the look he was giving _only_ me I'd say that the object of said crush was me. So I decided to have a little bit of fun.

"Thank you, Blaine." I said and flashed him one of mu best smiles. "So, you're the headmaster's nephew correct?" I asked, batting my eyelashes innocently

He swallowed loudly "Y-yeah"

"So, how is life with such a close family member watching your every move and having to scold you for bad grades?" I asked

Nick began to laugh. "Ha, like any of that happens. You see Kurt, Blainey over here is your stereotypical prep boy, his grades are always great, he is a prefect, he tutors, is the lead Warbler, an excellent son and the list goes on and on. The only reason his uncle calls him to his office is to inform him of the date and time for their next family reunion"

"Well then, you better stay away from us or we'll taint your perfect little record' - I said, smirking-'and we don't want that. We get in more fights than we can count, we don't pay much attention in class and our reputation is quite … how should I put this?"

"Colorful?" offered Sam

"We'll go with that, thanks Sam. Hell, we've been questioned by so many different federal agencies I can't even tell the difference anymore and our family, well my last name is Hummel, need I say more." I said, holding back laughter as I looked at the shocked faces the guys were giving me. Gabriel and the bodyguards were a different case since they started laughing hysterically and stepped around the Warblers, who had stopped in their tracks due to the shock, and kept laughing and walking towards the now visible double doors.

"Jeez guys, snap out of it, you can't say you didn't suspect any of it, hell everyone knows what goes on around my family but you know what they say if there's no proof, it never happened'- I shrugged- ' so stop looking at us like you just found out the Grinch stole your presents and start moving or we'll eat without you and the headmaster won't be pleased to hear that since threats are flying inside that office and you leaving the poor, wittle transfer students find their way on their own through this big scawy mansion isn't going to sit well with him" I said mockingly and turned around to follow Gabe.

"Did that just happen?" Wes asked, looking from warbler to warbler, all of which were still looking at the double doors, none of them moving to follow the twins.

"I think so" said Nick, finally snapping out of it. "Come on you guys'- he began to pull Jeff and Thad forward-'we better follow them before someone says something inappropriate and end up dead"

When the warblers entered the dining hall, they found the guards and twins laughing their asses off sitting on the table at the far end of the hall. The boys slowly got their food and made their way to the table.

"Oh, my god. You guys you should totally see your faces right now" said Gabe while high-fiving me. "You know he was kidding right? He was only trying to see if you'd react like some of our past acquaintances, who dared to try to use us for their benefit and trust me Kurt here doesn't like it when someone tries to be my friend just so they can get to him since he's the one that will take over the business"

"Yeah, you guys, we like you so that means you're safe both from us and the outside, anyone gives you any problems and we'll help you deal with them anyway you want' I said ' so are we okay now?"

They all glanced around and nodded "Yeah, we're cool" said a kid with shaggy black hair and green eyes, Andrew I believe.

"Yay, now we can eat comfortably" Gabe said and began eating his pizza. The others laughed but also began to eat their food

"So are you really the one who is going to take over the business Kurt?" asked Trent

"Yeah, I'm the oldest, even though if it's only for a couple of minutes, rules are rules, why?" I asked

"Forgive me if I'm assuming here but you're gay right?" he asked a little bit scared. So I gave him a reassuring smile and was about to answer but Gabe beat me to it

"Yes he is, is there a problem with that?" he asked, his hands clenching into fists underneath the table, so I instantly patted his leg and leaned down to whisper "Calm down, Gabe. They're not Karofsky" He nodded and visibly relaxed before turning to the boy and waiting for his answer.

"Not at all" Trent said, holding his hands up so they could see he meant no harm. "It's just-"he cut off and locked as if he were searching for the right words, turning to Thad for some help.

"Weird, you know. We would expect for the mob to be a little bit hesitant when it came to homosexuality" Thad said, the other boys nodding along.

"Some are'- answered Peter, taking Nate's hand so that the others could see that he was talking from experience –'but the Hummel clan has always been acceptant, nothing superficial matters to them, you could be an Avatar for all they care, as long as you're good at your job than you're part of the family"

"And they take care of their own and if anybody, whether if it's a single person or an entire clan, they are put back into place, which is why the Hummel clan has always been so strong, our loyalty and respect are extraordinary, so no one betrays and nobody talks. Even people from clans that were taken over are treated with that respect from the boss, so they find no reason to help the enemy and soon become as close to them as the original personnel" Nate said

"Wow" was all that Thad and Trent could manage to say

"No one really knows what goes on inside a mob, do they?" asked Blaine

"No, they don't. Police and other idiots pretend to know what they're talking about but they're full of shit, none of them know what they're talking about, they think that because they've gotten an undercover cop to infiltrate some of the lower clans that they know what goes on but if one doesn't believe and feel what we do, then they don't get our customs. They take what they see and manipulate it so that we seem like simple bastards, we may do illegal things but even we have a code, rules, customs that are enforced. If something that goes on between clans gets out it's to send a message and trust me anyone that does something that needs that kind of punishment, then it has to be _really _bad, like totally sick, if anyone knew what any of them had done to deserve what they got they would be thanking us for taking care of them" I said angrily

Nick opened his mouth to say something but my phone began to play 'Born this way', signaling that I was receiving a call. "Excuse me" I said and stood to take the call

"Yeah?" I said

"Kurt, coach said to call you and remind you not to get lost in gay Hogwarts and get your ass down here in time and if you're late that you'll have to do laps with the weight vest and I quote 'screw the asthma'" said Santana

"Shit, I'd totally forgotten about practice"

"She knows, which is why I'm calling, so get your ass out of the school and onto the road"

"Fine, see you later"

"Bye" she said and we hung up.

I hurried back to the table and slammed my fist on the table to get the bodyguards attention but instead got the entire table to stop talking and turn to me.

"What is it?" asked Cam worriedly, already by my side eyeing me to see if something was wrong with me

"We need to go or I'll be late and you know how Sue gets. So move your asses" I said and turned to leave. I got to the door and noticed that none of them had moved. "NOW" I yelled

"Bye warblers, we'll see you later" said Gabe, who was now being dragged by Peter and Cam since they knew I was I no mood for stalling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it <strong>

**Please review:0**

**Until next time**


	5. Practice, practice and more practice

**(A/N): **thank you all for sticking around and for the reviews you've left :) Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Practice, practice and more practice

3:57

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

3:58

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

3:59

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock

4:00

I glance at my watch and lose it since my head cheerleader was now late and no one makes Sue Sylvester wait, not even my sweet, wonderful Porcelain.

"Sandbags!" I yell and the Latina hurries to my side

"Yeah coach?"

"I thought I told you to call Porcelain an hour ago" I glare at her

"I-I did. But it' a two hour drive, an hour and a half if Kurt's driving so they might be a little late" she says, not showing the fact that she was scared

_Well done Santana. _I put on my most murdering look and say "Do I look like someone that tolerates tardiness?"

"No"

"Then you better start dialing Porcelain's number and hand your phone over before it's your ass I'm snapping at" I half yell, she scurries off to find her phone and is back in less than a minute

"Here, it's already ringing" she says, extending her arm so I can take the phone

Just as I snatch the phone from the cheerio's hand and place it to my ear I hear "Hello?"

"Ah, Porcelain. Do you care to explain why the hell you're not here yet?"

I hear him swallow before he says "I-I…. y-you see…. T-the drive…It wasn't my fault" he finally manages to say

"I don't care whose fault it is. When it comes to cheerios practice there's no good excuses for being late, I don't care if you have to call your daddy dearest and ask for a helicopter, you better be here in 15 minutes or there will be hell to pay, do you understand?"

"Y-yeah" ha says but doesn't hang up

"I don't hear the cars honking at you for speeding and cutting them off" I say with a tone that has Porcelain stepping on the pedal immediately and manage to hear someone in distress saying "Kurt, slow the fuck down. I don't want to crash just because you're late to your precious cheerleading practice"

"Who said that?" I ask

"Gabe did" he says and I hear as someone whisper-yells "Why did you tell her that? She's going to kick my ass"

"Porcelain, pass the phone to your idiot brother and I better not hear the car slowing down"

I can hear a lot of movement as the phone is passed before Gabriel finally answers "Yeah?"

"Gabriel, I heard what you said about my practice and let me tell you I do _not _like it" I say angrily, no one, absolutely no one, says anything concerning my cheerios and gets away with it unharmed.

"B-but, I didn't mean to" he says

"You wouldn't have said it if you hadn't meant it now would you?" I ask him with a mocking tone

"No, but it isn't my fault that Kurt's driving like a lunatic right now just because he's running late and I'm scared for my safety" he says innocently

I scoff "Yeah right. I've known you your whole life Gabriel so don't even try to lie to me, I bet you're the reason that you guys are late, I bet you kept slowing Porcelain down by doing something stupid or just by taking a hell of a long time in the bathroom; either way, it's your fault and if your brother isn't ready for the competition next week and I lose that trophy to some mediocre team because my head cheerleader messed up, I will track you down to that preppy school and will make you pay for it. AM.?" I yell

"Crystal" he answers almost immediately

"Good. Now be a good kid and make sure your brother gets here in less than ten minutes" I say and hung up before he can answer

I take a deep breath and turn to my cheerios "Well girls, it looks like our dear Porcelain is going to be a little late, so start stretching!"

"Uhh, coach can I have my phone back?" Santana asks

"I better not see you texting instead of stretching" I say and hand it over

"Never, I learned my lesson three months ago when you made me run an hour before school and made me go to class without bathing" she says and scrunches her face in utter disgust

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kick your ass after practice" I growl at Gabe<p>

"Try it, fat ass" he says

I gasp and unconsciously glance down to see my stomach and check if it's still flat "Hey, I'm not fat and even if was I would still be able to kick your weak ass"

"Hey! I'm not weak and need I remind you that I'm not the one with asthma" Gabe says punching my arm

"I'm driving you moron so unless you want me to crash don't touch me. And I'm pretty sure that even with the asthma I could kick your ass, I may not be able to breathe very well when I push my lungs too far but fighting you wouldn't last that long so there's no problem" I say and turn to smirk at him

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it" he says, crossing his arms and falling back on the seat like a child

"Ohh, you'll see it as soon as we get back to Dalton, there's a lot of space there so you won't be able to cry for help or run like a little girl"

"You're on. You and me, at Dalton. We'll see who is left standing you shit"

"You hear that guys, you better not intervene because Rocky over here might kick your ass for it" I laughed

They were about to say something but just at that moments I stomped on the breaks which send them all flying forward and jumped out of the Navigator before they could say anything

"Sam, lock the car and don't you dare give the keys to Gabe" I yell as I run to the fields where the devil herself was waiting for me

"Porcelain, start stretching!" Sue yells as soon as she sees me and since I like breathing I instantly do as she says

Fifteen minutes after I arrived Sue has us running with weight vests as punishment for my tardiness, Sam and Nathaniel running alongside me for protection. I last for about forty-five minutes before I start to feel a pressure starting to build in my chest, so I slow down but don't stop since I know that will only make things worse for me.

I soon realize that not stopping was a big mistake because soon enough Nate stops me because I'm already heaving and my lips are turning blue due to the lack of oxygen "Kurt where's your inhaler?" asks Nate worriedly, keeping his hands on my shoulders to keep me steady

My vision starts to blur and I drop to my knees, grabbing my chest in an attempt to lessen the pressure "My….. bag….front…." I manage to choke out. I can hear someone running towards my bag and before I know it Sam is behind me, supporting me with his chest and holds the inhaler to my lips "Come on Kurt, breathe" he says and delivers two dosages before I can finally take in a big gulp of air.

I'm still against Sam's chest, trying to catch my breath when Sue is suddenly by my side looking very worried and very pissed "Damn it, Kurt. How many times do I have to tell you to stop pushing yourself so hard when you're running? I can't have you dying on me, okay? I need you too much" she says and we all know that she isn't talking about the cheerios right now.

"I know' I say between gasps 'but I have to be ready for the competition and my lungs have to get stronger for me to be able to sing and do the tricks at the same time"

"Oh, Kurt, you're already ready, you managed to run for more than 30 minutes with enough weight to put a boy with healthy lungs to shame so stop worrying, your lungs are in great condition for a boy with asthma but you still have asthma so you have to take it easy alright?"

"Okay" I say my breathing back in control

"So are you ready to continue?" she asks extending her arm to help me up, I take it and answer "Of course I am. No one can make me leave this practice early, so let's get a move on it"

"That's my Porcelain" she says back in Sylvester mode

Apparently Sue took my enthusiasm to continue a little bit too far because she worked us up even more than usual, after the asthma attack she sent us to the gym to lift some weights, do sit-downs, pushups, work on our abs, back, ass, legs, chest, you name it. Then she made us run not only the routine for the competition but the routine for the assembly, nationals and some others just for the hell of it.

To say I was exhausted was an understatement; I felt like a truck had run me over then backed up to finish the job off. I was practically dead on my feet by the time I met Gabe at the car

"Wow, you look like hell" says Peter when they spotted me

"Thanks, you look great too" I say sarcastically as I climb in the driver's seat

"Just stating a fact and it looks like you get to live another day Gabe" he laughs

"You're lucky he's this tired" says Nate

"Laugh it up guys' says Gabe and I turn to see what was up with him since he hadn't snapped back at them and find him staring intently at me 'did something happen at practice?" he asks

_Shit, he knows. _I open and close my mouth, trying to find an excuse, Gabe sees this and turns in his seat to look at Sam and asks "Sam, what the hell happened?" he demands

"He had an asthma attack" Sam says

"What?' Gabe asks, turning to glare at me 'Kurt you said you would take it easy" he growls

"I will after we win nationals, you know me Gabe when have I ever taken it easy, I hate being this sick and you know it, I hate having to limit myself" I say

"I know but I still worry about you and you can't blame me for it; you're my only brother and I love you so excuse me for hating to hear that you were choking a couple of hours ago"

"I'm sorry. I truly am" I say and squeeze his hand, I try to take it back but Gabe doesn't let go

"Promise me you'll take it easy next time"

"Gabe-" I begin but he cuts me off

"Promise me!"

I sigh "I promise little brother" I turn to look him in the eye and he smiles "Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>So, like it?<strong>

**Please Review : )**


	6. Crush on the new kid

**(A/N): **thank you all for your wonderful reviews :) Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Crush on the new kid

It's been a couple of hours since the twins left and I can't help but think about them, well no that's not true, I can't help but think about Kurt, I can't stop thinking about his smile, his eyes, his mouth, oh god, Blaine snap out of it, you just met him and he needs a mentor right now not a boyfriend so get it together.

"So Blainey-boy, thinking about a certain blue-eyed beauty?" asks Jeff with a smirk planted on his face, snapping me out of my day dream

"No, I'm not Jeff"

The rest of the guys laugh "Yeah right, we can practically hear your mind drowning with thoughts of Kurt" says Nick between giggles

"You guys suck. And just because I think he's beautiful, funny and-"I got cut off by the warblers

"And perfect" says Wes

"And sexy" says David, both pretending to swoon

"Guys, knock it off" I warn

"We will when you accept you like him" says Wes, the others nodding along

"Fine, promise that if I say I like him you'll stop teasing me"

"We promise" they all said

"Alright, I admit, I like Kurt Hummel" I say and all the warblers start cheering and whooping

"At least you're honest with yourself" Trent says from the floor

"So, now that you've said it out loud the 'getting Klaine together' is a go!" yells Jeff and the rest of them start cheering again

"What the hell are you all talking about?" I ask

"Well, we immediately saw you liked Kurt and we can see that Kurt feels something for you, what is not entirely clear yet, but the point is that all of us began to make plans and like all plans and major couples, you had to have a name so we came up with 'Klaine' " Nick says

"And you should thank us for the normal sounding name, you should hear some of the others, they were terrible" says Jeff

"Whatever you guys are calling the plan, it won't happen, Kurt just transferred, he was removed from his school, his friends, his home, he needs time to adjust and besides we don't even know if he's single" I say throwing my arms up in frustration

"You might have a point there, Blaine" says Andrew, looking up from the game of chess he was playing with Thad

"I do?" I ask, since they normally don't agree with me

"Yeah, Kurt is hot, so he might already be taken" he says and smiles when my shoulders sag

"Well, we're just going to have to find out" says Jeff with a glint in his eyes which is never good

"Does anybody know where they were going? It's been a while and they aren't back yet" asks Wes

"No, but their dad already left the office and is looking around so I guess they should be getting back anytime soon" I say

Jeff was going to say something when bodyguards came into view; we immediately stopped playing x-box and our board games and stared at them wide-eyed, waiting to see what they wanted when laughter came from behind them.

"That never gets old" said the voice "Guys, move aside, a bunch of sixteen year olds can't harm us"

As the bodyguards began to move, none other than Burt Hummel came into view "Hello boys, I assume that by the looks you have right now no introductions are necessary" he says and smiles broadly

"N-No, sir" answers David

"Come on, loosen up, I'm just looking for my kids, are they here?"

"No, sir. They left a couple of hours ago and haven't come back yet"

"Damn, I told them to be here by six" he says and rubs his face

"Burt, we can't wait any longer, the plane is already waiting for us and if we wait any longer, we'll be late for the first meeting" says the man we all know is Robert, the second in command

"I know'- he says to Robert and turns to face us once again-'can you guys do me a favor and tell the boys that I said goodbye, that I love them and to call me before they go to bed, please"

"Of course, Mr. Hummel" I say and the rest of the warblers nod nervously

"Thanks. Enjoy your evening" he says and leaves with his bodyguards

"That was scary" says Flint, all of us still staring at the place where Burt Hummel had been

"Yeah" says Jeff and starts the game again, making all of us snap out of it and start playing as well

Fifteen minutes pass before we hear footsteps coming from the stairs. "I guess they're here" says Jeff and stands to greet them.

"Are our rooms ready?" we hear Kurt ask

"Of course they are, Kurt" says Peter, I believe

"Good because I'm exhausted" he says just as he comes into our line of view

"Hey, guys" Jeff says and hugs all of them, and I do mean all of them because even the bodyguards got a hug. The six of them looked stunned and glanced at each other before saying "Hello"

"Is everything okay?" asks Jeff, seeing their shocked and awkward expressions

"Yeah, it's just that no one is ever comfortable with us when they find out who we are. We expected for you to be okay with us but never affectionate and never close to us'- said Kurt sadly and we all glanced at each other, none of us understanding how someone wouldn't want to be friends with such sweet kids-'no one ever has, so you just shocked us. We've always been the odd kids in school and not just because of our dad but because we're twins and act differently with each other and also because I'm gay, so you'll have to forgive us if that's how we react when you do stuff like that because we're not used to it"

"Well they were all morons because you guys are great and if they couldn't see that then screw them, we'll take you and besides twins are cool, they're like joined souls or something, it's actually really cool how you guys interact, it's like you have some kind of personal universe, you don't even have to talk and you understand each other" says Nick, stepping in front of Kurt and hugging him, Kurt froze for a second before hugging Nick back and laughing

"Thank you" says Gabe when they stop hugging and Nick smiles and hugs him as well

"Oh, guys your dad had to leave but he said goodbye, that he loves you and to call him before going to bed" says Jeff and we all nod

"Oh, okay, thanks for telling us" says Gabe looking sad and Kurt immediately puts his arm over his shoulder and brings him close "Hey, don't be sad, we'll see him soon. Come on, smile and I'll make you some cookies" he says and nudges Gabe

"Chocolate chip?" he asks happily and grinning like a five year old

"Of course" says Kurt and takes of his jacket which makes me gawk and start drooling because he's wearing a super tight cheerleader uniform that hugs his toned body in all the perfect places.

"You can bake?" asks Jeff, bouncing a little bit due to his excitement

"Yes I can, any requests?" asks Kurt as he makes his way to the kitchen, Gabe, Jeff, Nick and the bodyguards right behind them

"Blaine" someone says

"Blaine" someone says and waves his hand in front of my face

"Blaine!" someone whisper-yells at me and snaps his fingers in front of my face

"Huh?" I say stupidly, finally snapping out of it and facing the rest of the warblers who were looking at him with smirks and knowing faces

"Dude, get your hormones under control, wouldn't want Kurt to feel uncomfortable, would we Blaine?" says Wes as we all stand to follow the others into the kitchen

"It's not my fault'- I groan-' guys, he's going to kill me, he's a cheerleader, how am I supposed to stay away from him now?"

"You don't have to if he doesn't have a boyfriend" states Andrew

"Fine but how do we find out?" I ask him

"Watch and learn Blaine" he says and enters the kitchen, where the guys are already mixing and have everything ready for the cookies

"Hey Kurt, Gabe, are any of you already taken?" Andrew asks and I face palm myself for his bluntness

Kurt stops stirring and laughs out loud along with Peter and Sam "Please, I'm the only guy out of the closet so that is big ass NO where I'm concerned but Gabe over here has been dating Emily for eight months now"

"Ohh really, where does she do to school?" asks Trent

"Crawford" says Gabe, suddenly really interested on the temperature of the oven

"Wait of she goes at the sister school of Dalton, how do you know her?" I ask

"Oh, that's where I come in. I introduced them in one of my cheerleading competitions, Emily had a big crush on him and vice versa but none of them made a move and I lost it because I was tired of hearing them both go on and on about each other so I stepped in and they have been attached to the hip ever since" he says and we all start laughing when Gabe blushes

"So Kurt, you said you were single, am I correct?" asks Nick as he began to put some cookies in the tray and he winked at me. _That son of a bitch better not do anything_, I think.

"Yeah, why?" he asks and looks up after putting the first batch of cookies in the oven

"Oh, nothing, just making sure" he says innocently

Jeff quickly changes the subject before Kurt starts feeling awkward "So you're a cheerleader?"

"Head cheerleader, actually, but yes I am" he says and all of jaws drop, we continue talking about all that cheerleading is about for about twenty five minutes and by then all of the boys were dying to go to a competition to see Kurt and all the other cheerleaders

"So can we go to your next competition?" asks Trent

"No, you can't. I can never concentrate when someone I know is in the crowd, only Gabe and these guys can come without me freaking out" he says

"Aww, come on Kurt, please?" asks Jeff sweetly

"No, but you can see us with the New Directions" he says and takes the cookies out of the oven, putting them in another plate before facing us again

"That doesn't count we have to go to that competition and the performance is not as cool" whines Jeff

"Here Jeff, have a cookie" says Kurt as he throws the cookie to Jeff in hopes of changing the topic. Jeff catches the cookies and takes a small bite, his eyes widen and he starts looking at the cookie and Kurt like they were made of gold, he ate all of the cookie and ran up to hug Kurt but he didn't let go

"Marry me, Kurt" he says

"Oh come on Jeff, the cookies can't be that good" says Nick but quickly shuts up when he too took a bite, his reaction was similar and before we knew it all the warblers had a cookie in their hands and were asking Kurt to marry them

* * *

><p><strong>Hope the chapter was good<strong>

**Please leave a review :)**


	7. News

**(A/N): **thank you all for your wonderful reviews :) Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or Single Ladies

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

News

Today was the day that we would tell the rest of the Glee kids that we weren't going to keep attending McKinley, which meant that today was going to be a pain in the ass; Rachael will go on and on about how we're going to be fraternizing with the enemy and how that will affect her, Mercedes and Brittany will be sad which in turn will make me sad and the rest will be either mad, sad, hurt or confused, so I can officially say that today sucks.

"Do you think they'll take it okay?" asks Gabe as he ties his shoes, he looks up at me and sees my face and laughs "Right, dumb question"

"Dumb, indeed, little brother. You know they won't take it well and they'll immediately assume that we'll be leaving New Directions, cheerios and football so they'll start yelling before we even get to tell them that we're still going to be part of the groups and compete with them" I sigh heavily.

"Right, so you basically said that today is going to be hell" he says and stands up to leave the room behind me.

"Pretty much. They'll try to make us stay and we both know that's not going to happen, oh, and before I forget, do me a favor and don't give any of them dad's phone number, the last time you did, dad called me asking if I was depressed or something like that since I blew the note for 'Defying Gravity' at the diva-off and Brittany called him to tell him and I quote 'if her dolphin was being harassed by the mean sharks and felt down because they we're hurting my uniqueness'" I say and Gabe burst out laughing.

After a few seconds of him still laughing like a moron I say "Gabe stop laughing it's not funny'-when he doesn't stop, I use my secret weapon-'stop laughing or I'll send Emily the video of you dancing 'Single Ladies' with me and the girls, I bet she'll think you look cute with the unitard on, right?" I ask and he immediately stops laughing and looks absolutely terrified.

"You wouldn't dare" he says

"Watch me" I say as I start making pancakes

"Fine, I'll stop making fun of you for the rest of the day if you promise to delete the video" he says and starts bringing out plates and coffee mugs.

"Ha, yeah right. You have nothing to negotiate little brother, have you no idea how blackmail works; I get to dictate what I want when I want and you do it, it's as simple as that, you don't get to ask for anything because I hold the embarrassing piece of evidence and you have nothing" I say and start putting pancakes on the plates

"Fine" he says, he sits down and crosses his arms like a child.

Just as I'm about to make fun of him for his immaturity, the boys start filling the kitchen, they all light up when they smell and see the coffee and pancakes and start laughing when they sit at the table and see Gabe pouting.

"What's wrong Gabe?" Nick asks, the others nodding since they have a mouthful of pancake keeping them from speaking without spitting some of it out.

"Kurt's being a mean to me" he says as he too starts eating breakfast, the rest of them take a couple of minutes to say anything back because apparently my delicious breakfast is more important than asking what I'd done to him.

"Sorry, but even if he's being mean this pancakes are great so they get priority" says Thad and grabs another pancake

"What he said. But seriously, what did Kurt do?" asks Jeff and sips his coffee as I set a plate with more pancakes at the table and sit down.

I rest my head in my palm and face Gabe, an innocent smile on my face "Yes, Gabriel, enlighten them on what I was doing" I say, the rest of the warblers giving us their full attention when they see that something fun was about to happen.

He pales "I-I ….He was…. The vid-…. Never mind" he finally says and I smile broadly

"Oh, come on now, you were so excited to tell them how mean I was to you and no matter how embarrassing the video is you shouldn't be afraid of using it to accuse me of being a mean big brother" I say and sip my coffee, turning to face the warblers, all of which had their eyebrow raised and were looking at Gabe expectantly.

"Really now?" says Thad

"A video" says Flint

"An embarrassing video" says David

"Spill, you guys" says Wes

"Either spill willingly or we'll get one of the guys to get the video" says Jeff

"Well, it's not me you have to convince into spilling, I could honestly care less if you saw the video, I do embarrassing stuff all the time with the girls but Gabe over here'- I say and point to my horror filled looking brother-'is a complete different story"

"Come on Gabe, you're our friend so the teasing will be minimal and completely friendly" says Blaine

"Yeah and whatever you show us stays with us" says David

"We cross our hearts and hope to die" says Jeff and they all nod, silently promising to be good.

"So, what do you say?" asks Thad, they all look at Gabe with puppy eyes and he immediately falls for it.

"Fine but before you see it, you have to know it wasn't my idea and Kurt made me-" he starts to say but I cut him off.

"I made you what Gabe? Because if I remember correctly I was having a sleep over with the girls and we decided to do a little fun dance number, _you_ were the one that asked to join in once you found out what we were doing. None of us made you do it and besides we had fun doing the video and still laugh when we see it, so it was worth it" I say and leave the kitchen to get my laptop so I can show them.

I come back and sit down, the guys immediately stand up or bring their sit closer to me so they can watch, and I look for the video and double click it. The screen goes black and the first thing that comes into view is Gabe, Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Santana and I in leotards and unitards.

The warblers stare at the screen looking shocked and then start laughing when I start singing and dancing with the rest of the girls and Gabe.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys did this" says Jeff between laughter

_I got gloss on my lips (lips), a man on my hips(hips)  
>Hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans<br>Acting up (up), drink in my cup (cup)  
>I can care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Cuz you've had your turn (turn)  
>And now you gone learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/b/beyonce/single_ ]__  
>Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
>Don't be mad once you see that he want it<br>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

"Damn, you guys can move" says Nick and I look around to see all of the guys drooling as they see us move our hips and body.

_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
>Is a man that makes me, then takes me<br>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
>Pull me into your arms<br>Say I'm the one you own  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost, I'll be gone_

_All the single ladies  
>Now put your hands up(up)<br>_

"Can we have the girls' numbers?" asks Flint, eyes glued to Santana's ass

_Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh  
>Uh oh oh Uh oh oh oh oh oh Uh oh oh<em>

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

Whu oh oh

Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<p>

Whu oh oh

When the video ended none of the boys said anything, all of them were either still staring at the screen, looking at me or at Gabe. After a few seconds, Wes blinks rapidly and says "Well, that was interesting"

"And hot" says Blaine and we all stare at him, he blushes and looks at the floor

"He's right, even if we're not gay, we can all say that damn, you can move Kurt, I don't think a guys body is supposed to do that" Thad says

"Well, he's very flexible and confident, so he can do whatever he wants" Gabe says and looks at the clock. "Shit, we have to go if we want to make it there by lunch time, Kurt"

"Yeah, let's go" I put my laptop in my bag and get up

"We'll see you later guys" we say and leave.

* * *

><p>When we make it to McKinley classes are still going so we are thankfully able to avoid Karofsky and any of his clan, we make our way to the cafeteria so we can get all the Glee kids and take them to the choir room. We wait for about fifteen minutes before the bell finally rings and kids start entering the cafeteria, we spot them as they make their way to the food bar, we get up and go to them.<br>"Guys, we need to talk so come with us to the choir room" I say and make my way there, the rest of the gang following and bodyguards close behind, all of them a little nervous and worried as to why we need to talk.

"What's this about?" asks Puck when we're all seating

"We have some news" says Gabe, walking to stand next to me in the center of the room

"What kind of news?" Mercedes asks worriedly, eyeing our bodyguards to see if it was about our safety.

"Bad news. You see, my father has been getting more heat since he took possession of the Puckerman clan, now most think that we fought for it, that we beat them and took the clan from them when in reality Puck's mom came to us and asked to join us so that we could protect them since they have no male leader and Puck is too young, other clans started to see them as an easy target so she decided to join us and still keep leadership of her clan but having the protection of ours. No one knows this, but the Puckerman's aren't the only ones who have done this, our clan is strong and others seek the safety and protection we offer without asking for the clan, we ask for loyalty and they give it so we see no reason to take away what is theirs; the only clans we have taken over are the Hudson clan, Jones and Lopez clan, the rest are with us willingly and still have their own leader that makes decisions but that listens to our dad when needed" says Gabe

"The point is that our father has been getting messages and threats that in order to get to him they are going to harm us, so we're leaving, we are going to start attending Dalton on Monday and Sam, Nathan, Peter and Cameron are going to be following us everywhere from now on, as you can now see" I say and point to the bodyguards

They are quiet for a couple of minutes as they process the information. Brittany is the first to break the silence "But I'll still get to see you when I want, right Dolphin?"

"Of course you can Boo, but now you'll have to drive for about an hour and a half to do it"

"I don't care as long as your safe and I can see you" she says and runs to hug me

"Don't worry, we'll still have sleep over's and you can come visit me at Dalton whenever you want, I'll even skip class for you" I say as she loosens her hold but stays buried in my side.

"Wait, isn't Dalton the school we're competing against at sectionals?" asks Rachael

"Yes, Rachael, the warblers are the competition"

"Kurt, you can't fraternize with the enemy, change schools but not that one, I care about you and I'm glad you're transferring for your safety but you can't transfer to a rival school" she says

"Rachael, we won't-" I got cut off by Santana

"Wait what about the cheerios?" she says

"And football Gabe?" asks Finn

"Guys, let us finish" I say

"Yes, we're transferring but we're not leaving New Directions, Cheerios or football, we're still competing with you guys, it's one of the benefits of having a mob boss for a dad, he can get things done" Gabe says and smirks

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" says Mercedes and she and the rest of them get up and pulls us into a group hug

"We'll miss you guys at class but you'll still be dealing with us in the weekends and at practice" says Rachael

"Yeah, we're fine with that" I say and hug them back

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Sectionals

**(A/N): **thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for sticking around :) Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or any of the songs used

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Sectionals

I am ready. I'm ready to lead the Warblers and win this competition. Nothing can distract me from that, nothing can make me nervous, nothing, except Kurt Hummel and unfortunately he is inside the building warming up with his team and will be watching me perform. So on behalf of said person I give you Blaine Anderson, the nervous and scared as hell soloist.

"Ughh. I'm going to die" I say to myself and tug at my gelled hair

Someone puts their hand on my shoulder, making me yelp and jump backwards since I had forgotten the rest of the guys were next to me. The warblers snigger at my reaction and I look up to see Wes smiling at me kindly "Blaine calm down will you. We've practiced a thousand times, we know the steps, we know the song and just because the hot guy you're in love with-"

"HEY'- I cut him off-'I'm not. I just like him" I say with no conviction whatsoever.

"Sure Blaine, keep telling that to yourself" he says

"The point my oblivious friend'-says David as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and starts leading me to the stage-'is that you can do this, you can lead us to victory"

"Yeah and it shouldn't matter that Kurt is watching'-says Jeff-' I mean sure you could make a fool out of yourself in front of one of the most amazing guys we've ever met and he could laugh at our performance and-" Nick puts his hand on his mouth to keep him from going on.

"That's enough Jeff, stop trying to make him nervous" he shoots me an apologizing look before leading his boyfriend and the rest of the warblers to the stage, getting into place to wait for me and the music to start.

"Don't listen to Jeff, you'll do great and-"David suddenly cuts off, looking at something or someone behind me, I turn to see who it is but he stops me. "I'll let him explain the rest" he says and walks away to join the others.

I turn and come face to face with none other than Kurt Hummel himself.

"Hi" I say and he grabs my hand to pull me away from the Warblers eye range

"Hello" he says when we finally stop and looks around to see if someone was around. When he finds no one he steps a little closer to me and smiles broadly.

"Mind telling me why we're here, you do know that I have to go sing, right?"

"I'm well aware; after all I have to wait until you get off the stage so that I can dance my heart out and beat you" he says smugly

"Is that right?" I laugh

"It is. But I actually came here to calm you down; I couldn't help but notice you driving yourself insane, what kind of moron does that to themselves before a competition?" he says and looks at me with a critical eye

"I can't help it. I'm nervous as hell" I admit

"Let me get this straight. The guy who has asked me out for coffee in one of the most homophobic places I've seen is nervous of singing and dancing in front of people?" he asks and I nod a little ashamed.

"Yeah Blaine, like I'm going to believe that. What's really going on with you?" he asks, giving me an adorable little pout that has me spilling my guts to him.

"Ireallylikeyou-'I blurt out really fast in hopes of him not catching that part-'so I'm really nervous of screwing up" I sigh

"W-What?" he asks shocked

"You move me Kurt. You're funny, smart, sweet and in short you're absolutely wonderful. I've been looking for you forever and-" I was cut off by a pair of smooth lips. My eyes widen in surprise for a second before I cup his cheek and deepen the exquisite kiss, after a few moments oxygen becomes necessary and we break apart. I lean my forehead against his and try to steady my breathing and heartbeat while staring into those beautiful blue eyes and we both smile.

"So does that mean you'll do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" I ask

"I'd be honored" he says and takes my hand to lead me back to the stage.

We can't take the smile off of our face and the warblers and Gabe smirk and cheer when they see us.

Jeff jumps and whoops and yells "Finally! Klaine has happened" and the rest cheer once again

Kurt and I stare at each other with equal confused expressions and glance back at them "What the hell are you guys talking about?" asks Kurt

"It's the name Jeff came up with for the both of you" offers Gabe, walking towards us.

"Yeah, Kurt plus Blaine, equals Klaine" says Jeff with a goofy smile

"Riight. Well I feel honored knowing that you spend your time thinking of me but don't you think you can do something better, like studying?" says Kurt teasingly

"Hey! That hurts" Jeff says and fakes being hurt

"On to more important matters. Blaine." says Gabe and snaps his fingers to get my attention. His expression is cold and scary. "You hurt my brother and there will be hell to pay, am I clear?"

I gulp loudly "Yeah" I say nervously and Kurt squeezes my hand reassuringly

"Gabe, stop it" says Kurt and glares at his brother

Gabe raises his hands in surrender "Fine but you can't blame me for looking after you, it's what brothers are for. And need I remind you that you did the same with Emily"

"Yeah well, I'm the eldest and I have to take care of my baby brother" he says and steps away from me

"Where are you going?" I whine and they all laugh

"To my seat dummy or have you forgotten that you have a song to perform?" he asks and kisses my cheek and leaves with Gabe

"Good luck, you guys" he yells back at us just as they turn to walk down the stage stairs.

The bodyguards are just about to step down as well when they turn around and look me right in the eye, I take an involuntary step back. Sam steps forward and says "Just so we're clear, Gabe isn't the only one ready to make you pay if you hurt Kurt"

Peter also steps forward and continues "And we're also not the scariest or deadliest person that will hurt you if you do"

It's Cam's turn to step forward "Burt is the one you should be scared of, that man cared about three things in this world, one of them is dead and you're dating one of them, so I'd be careful if I were you"

Nathan is the last to step forward "You're a good kid and Kurt deserves someone like you, he deserves to be happy after all the shit the world has thrown his way but do us all a favor and take care of him, that boy bottles up all of his emotions and feelings, maybe you'll be able to help him with that. He has spent his whole life taking care of people, it's about time he is being taken care of and loved so don't mess it up Blaine"

And just like that they turn and leave, we're all shocked but jury to our places when the lights indicate that the show's about to start.

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey_

_Your lipstick stains _

_on the front lobe of my_

_left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you _

_blow my mind_

_Your sweet moving_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind_

I look for Kurt in the crowd and hold his gaze when I find him, he smiles at me and I lose myself in them, it feels as if I'm only singing for him.

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like mine_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

I sing my heart out since I feel overjoyed that one of the most beautiful and kind person in the whole world has agreed to be mine.

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

_Heeey heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

We finish the song and the smile that has been planted on my face since the kiss grows when my boyfriend smiles and stands up to cheer for me.

* * *

><p>The warblers and I take our sit and wait excitedly for my boyfriend -god it feels awesome to be able to say that- and his team to sing.<p>

"Do you think one of them will sing lead?" asks Nick

"From what I've heard from them, I doubt it. Either the girl named Rachel or the guy named Finn will get that part" I say

"Damn, I really wanted to hear their voices" says Wes disappointed the other nodding along with him.

I was about to say something when a couple of blondes started singing

_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<br>Yes I swear it's the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_  
><em>and I owe it all to you<em>

_I've been waiting for so long_  
><em>Now I've finally found someone<em>  
><em>To stand by me<em>

_We saw the writing on the wall_  
><em>As we felt this magical fantasy<em>

"Is that the Rachel you were talking about?" whispers David

"I don't think so; Gabe said that Rachel was a brunette"

"Whoever she is, they sound really good together" says Jeff

_'Cause I had the time of my life  
>And I've searched through every open door<br>Till I've found the truth  
>and I owe it all to you<em>

_"cause I've had the time of my life_  
><em>No I've never felt this way before<em>  
><em>Yes I swear it's the truth<em>  
><em>And I owe it all to you<em>

"That was pretty good" is all I can say before the curtain is lifted and shows the rest of New Direction.

_Well sometimes i go out, by myself,_

_and I look across the water.  
>And I think of all the things, of what you're doing,<em>

_and in my head I paint a picture._

_Since I've come on home,_

_well my body's been a mess,_

_and I've missed your ginger hair,_

_and the way you like to dress.  
><em>

_Wont you come on over,_

_stop making a fool out of me,_

_why don't you come on over, Valerie?  
><em>

"Man can they move" says Thad

"How the hell do they do that? We can barely move and sing together" says Flint

_Well sometimes i go out_

_by myself, _

_And i look across the water._

_And i think of all the things,_

_What you're doing, _

_And in my head i paint a picture._

_Since I've come home,_

_Well my body's been a mess,_

_and I miss your tender hair, _

_And the way you like to dress._

_Valerie_  
><em>Valerie<em>  
><em>Valerie<em>  
><em>Valerie<em>  
><em>Valerie<em>  
><em>Valerie<em>  
><em>Valerie<em>  
><em>Valerie<em>

We all stood and cheered as they made their way off the stage.

"Who do you think will win?"asks Andrew shyly

"Don't know but let's not worry about that and go meet them while we wait" says Jeff eagerly and starts moving through the crowd to get to them, we laugh at his eagerness and follow.

"Kurt!" Jeff yells and runs to hug the boy

"Blondie! Who the hell are you and why are you hugging our boy?" demands a scary looking guy with a mohawk.

"Jeff, put me down" demands Kurt and after his feet touch the ground he assures the scary guy and introduces us. "Warblers meet Puck, Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina, Sam and Mercedes, guys these are the Warblers, they're preppy school boys so behave"

"So you're the guys that want to steal our twins, huh?" asks Puck

"You can't blame them for wanting their voices" says Finn

"It's true Kurt would be a great rival if he were a girl and Gabe sings beautifully" Rachel says proudly

"Wow, I think that's the nicest thing you've said so far, man-hands" says Santana

"Actually we haven't heard them sing yet" says Wes

"What?" they all yell

"Yeah, we just know they sing but none of them have shown us their voices" David says

"Oh, well you're in for quite a treat when you do" says Mercedes and hugs the boys

"Which one of you is going out with my Dolphin?" asks Brittany, jumping onto Kurt's back and hugging him

"Dolphin?" asks Andrew

"Yeah, dolphins are gay sharks" the blonde says, still holding onto Kurt, which starts to tick me off since I couldn't hug him right then.

"Boo, it's him" says Kurt pointing to me, the rest of the New Directions turned to me and gave me a terrifying look

"Well, hobbit we'll assume that Gabe, Sam and the rest of them already threatened you" begins Finn

"But we find the need to refresh your memory" continues Tina

"If you hurt our Dolphin" says Brittany

"In any way" continues Rachel

"You're dead" Santana says giving me a glare that could kill

"Are we clear?" says Mercedes

I nod and Kurt laughs and makes his way towards me. "Jeez, that has got to be a record, you've been threatened by more than ten people today, you should be proud" he say and kisses me.

"Terrified is more like it" I say and hold his hand since Brittany is still in possession of almost all of his body

Our talk is cut short when we're called to the stage to announce the winner. We separate and stand with our respective groups.

"And the winner is:" says the announcer and looks inside the envelope. "It's a tie between the Warblers and New Directions"

We stare at each other before cheering and congratulating each other. I hug Kurt tightly and he whispers in my ear "It seems we're both the best"

"It seems so" I say and kiss him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review<strong>

**See you soon !**


	9. School life

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or Kiss me slowly by Parachute

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

School life

We've been attending Dalton for a week now and so far so good, no fights, no homophobes, no problems and no one has had any problem with us being the sons of a mob boss. Everyone is very accepting, or maybe everyone is scared of us, whatever the reason we're starting to become part of the Dalton family.

"Guys, move your asses you're going to be late" Nate says sticking his head in the room

"Nate, you can't rush perfection" says Kurt as he styles his hair to perfection

"I know, I know, but you seriously have twenty minutes and you're not even changed yet" says the brunette

"Oh, who cares Nate, even if we're late the teacher won't say anything we're Hummel's, nobody messes with us" I say and pat his shoulder as I move to the mirror to fix my tie

"Don't be cocky and besides your father gave us strict orders to keep you in line and guess what?" he says smiling at me through the mirror

"What?" I ask with fake amusement

"He's the boss so get moving before I decide to call him and tell him how bad his precious children are being" he says and shoves me out of the room

"What about Kurt?" I whine

"Sam will get him'- he says and pulls me aside-"how has he been doing at night?"

I frown "Not very good, he's been having night terrors for the past few nights but refuses to talk to me about them"

"Have you told Blaine? Maybe he can help" he says and leads me to the kitchen

"Of course not, you know how Kurt is, if I tell him Kurt will hate me for making him look weak" I say and get some coffee for me and Kurt

"He'll find out eventually and for someone to think that Kurt is weak is impossible, that kid carries an entire clan on his shoulders, he's been taking care of you and your father since Elizabeth died and has seen things that no one should have seen at such a young age" he says sadly

"Which is why we have to take care of him in what little way we can and if that means not telling people who could or couldn't help him with his night terrors then we'll do so, which means _not_ telling Blaine, am I clear?" I demand

"Yeah" he says as we hear Sam dragging Kurt out of the room

"Good, now wipe the sad look off your face before Kurt sees you" I say and turn brightly to my brother. My smile falters when I see the dark bags under his eyes and as I take in his crinkled clothes but say nothing.

"Good morning'- I say and glare at Sam and Peter over Kurt's shoulder when I see that they want to say something about the way my brother looks-'here's your coffee"

"Morning and thanks" he says and slumps in the chair

"Do you want anything to eat?" asks Peter worriedly

"Don't" Kurt growls

We all stare at him, not understanding where the hostility was coming from. "Don't, what?" asks Peter

"I know I look like hell and you already know why but don't you dare start the pity party. Yeah I haven't been sleeping and I feel like shit but stop worrying, it's not like you're not used to it so stop looking so worried and sad before someone else notices" he says and glares at all of us.

"Do you think they won't notice when the diva of the school shows up for class looking like that?" asks Cam and gestures to Kurt

"I'll say I'm sick or something, don't forget I can be very convincing" he smirks and we all lift our hands in defeat

"Fine but do us a favor and don't push yourself to hard today and there's no way you're going to Glee practice today and before you start bickering'-Peter glares at Kurt when he opens his mouth to protest-'that is none negotiable, you either do as I say or I'll call your father, got it?"

"Got it" he mumbles and we all get up to get to our first class

Thankfully we don't have any classes with any of the warblers in the morning because Kurt looks ready to drop at any second and I'm pretty sure they would have made a fuss over it. The bodyguards and I keep glancing at him during math, English and Physics, all of us hoping that he'd fall asleep during class and holding our breath every time he would hold his head, fearing that a migraine was coming.

"Kurt, come on we can skip lunch and just go lay down" I beg when the final class is over

He stops in the hallway and turns to me, considering what I had said, he's about to say something when some yells "Kurt! Gabe!" and I groan since there was no way that Kurt would go lay down now.

We all turn and come face to face with Jeff, Nick, Wes and David. "Hi guys" says Kurt

They don't say anything and look Kurt up and down for a few seconds before Jeff brakes the silence "Wow, you look like shit Kurt"

"Jeff!" the rest of them yell.

"What? It's true and you know it and besides I point it out just because I'm worried and want to know what's wrong with Kurtsie" he says innocently

"I'm not feeling well Jeff" Kurt says and smiles at the blonde

"Do you know what the best medicine is my friend?" asks Jeff as he drapes his arm around Kurt and start leading him to the dining hall

"What is?"

"Having lunch with Blaine" he says and stirs Kurt towards our usual table

He laughs and sits down "True but I'm not hungry"

"Well too bad because you're eating some soup or I'll start crying and trust me none of us want to hear me cry, I'm too cute for tears" says Jeff and bounces off to find Blaine and soup

"Nick do something about your boyfriend" says Kurt with his head in his hands

"Under normal circumstances I would but right now his craziness is right and therefore should not be stopped" he says and also leaves to get his food, the others nodding along and following the brunette

The bodyguards and I sit down and Kurt groans "What now?"

"Nothing, it's just funny to see that your plan is working against you" says Peter smiling

"Shut up" he says and lifts his head to glare at us

"Kurt! Look what I found" yells Jeff, holding Blaine in one hand and a tray of food in the other

We laugh and I say to Kurt "Looks like Jeff found your medicine"

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" asks Blaine when he takes a seat next to Kurt

"I'm sick and Jeff and the others are bothering me" he says and lays his head on Blaine's shoulder

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" Blaine asks when the rest of the warblers sit down

"What did we do?" asks Thad

"Kurt said you're bothering him and he's sick, what kind of jerks bother a sick kid?" Blaine asks

The whole table turn to look at Kurt, who is now is Blaine's lap and has his eyes closed, looking small and very fragile. "Wow he looks sick" states Thad

"And we weren't bothering him, we were trying to get him to eat some soup" says Nick and passes the soup toward him, shooting him a look that screamed 'help-us-get-him-to-eat'

Blaine rubs my brother's back and asks "Is it true you don't want to eat babe?"

He shakes his head and says "I'm not hungry"

"Do you want me to start crying?" asks Jeff

"No but I still don't want to eat" he says defiantly

"Come on Kurt, just eat a little bit and we'll all leave you alone" says Blaine and grabs Kurt's chin to make him look up "Please" he pouts

"Fine" my brother finally says and we all cheer when he picks up the spoon and start to eat

"So when do we get to hear you guys sing?" asks Wes

"We'll get back to you on that one" I say and they all look at me with puppy eyes "Don't even try, our voices belong elsewhere"

"So?" asks Andrew between bites

"If you hear them you'll want them and you can't have them" offers Sam

"What if we promise not to ask you to join?" asks David hopefully

"You'll break that promise" says Peter

"But-"says Wes but is cut off by Nate

"Trust us, we know and you won't be able to resist yourselves when you hear them, Gabe sing with so much emotion that your feelings go haywire when you listen and Kurt sings like an angel" he says and the warblers can't say more because the bell rings.

"Well, we'll see you guys later" I say

"Bye babe" says Blaine and kisses my brother

"Hey, I kind of need my twin back so I can leave Blaine"

He breaks the kiss and pouts at me "But he's my boyfriend I get to kiss him all I want"

"Yeah but not when you're going to make _me_ be late for class" I say and pull Kurt off his lap

"Bye Blaine" Kurt manages to say before I pull him out of the room and take off believing that the bodyguard would follow.

* * *

><p>"Guys wait a minute" Sam says and stops us from leaving the table<p>

"Why aren't you with the twins?" asks Jeff

"You want to hear them sing, right?" asks Peter

"Of course we do bit they won't show us" whines Wes

"Well, since Kurt is sick we won't be letting them go to Glee practice today so being the music addicts that they are, they'll be practicing here at eight if you want to join us" says Nate, smirking.

"Won't they stop when they see us?" I ask

"You'll just have to make sure they don't see you until they're done, won't you?" says Cam and they all leave the room

"Yes we will" I say and look around the table to find the rest of the warblers smiling and nodding

"Guess we'll meet at eight at the practice room" I say and we all nod and leave for class.

Throughout the day I was bouncing with excitement and was counting the hours until I could go and listen to my boyfriend and brother sing. We all met at the dorm at seven and wasted our time playing videogames until it was time to finally go to the practice room.

"Is it time yet?" asks Jeff bouncing in the sofa

We all glanced at the clock and noticed we had ten minutes to get to the room "It seems so" I say and we all run out of the dorms and towards the practice room.

We stop at the door which was left ajar by someone and we push it open a little more so that we could all hear and sit on the floor just as they're about to start.

"So who's going to sing?" we hear Sam ask

"I am" says Gabe and we hear movement inside the room and instruments being picked up and tuned, after five minutes we hear Gabe say "Ready?"

"Yeah" and the music begins

_Stay with me,_

_baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_Walk with me,_

_come and walk with me,_

_To the edge of all we've ever known.__  
><em>_I can see you there with the city lights,_

_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._

_I can breathe you in._

_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_

_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_

_As our heads leaned in.__  
><em>_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

"Damn, now I see what he means, he makes me feel everything" says Wes

"I know" I whisper and close my eyes

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.__  
><em>_Stay with me, baby stay with me,_

_Tonight don't leave me alone._

_She shows me everything she used to know,_

_Picture frames and country roads,_

_When the days were long and the world was small.__  
><em>_She stood by as it fell apart,_

_Separate rooms and broken hearts,_

_But I won't be the one to let you go.__  
><em>_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_

_But with my eyes closed all I see_

_Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below._

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Don't run away...__  
><em>

_And it's hard to love again,_

_When the only way it's been,_

_When the only love you know_

_Just walked away..._

_If it's something that you want,_

_Darling you don't have to run,__You don't have to go ..._

"We need him, with his voice we could win regional's" says David

"But they'd never leave New Directions" I say

_Just stay with me, baby stay with me,__  
><em>_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be_

_But with my eyes closed all I see__Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. [Don't let go]_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.__  
><em>_Oh, I'm not sure what this is gonna go,_

_But in this moment all I know__Is the skyline, through the window,_

_The moon above you and the streets below. [Baby, don't let go]_

_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin._

_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly_.

"Wow" I whisper

"Yeah, come on they finished and we need to talk" says Wes and stands up to enter the room

"Gabe that was magnificent" he says and the twins whirl around to stare at us

"What are you guys doing here?" demands Gabe

"We heard music so we came to see who it was and we couldn't leave once you started singing" says David

"You sing beautifully" says Jeff

"Thanks" says Gabe and looks away when he starts to blush

"I know we said that we wouldn't but we'd be dumb not to. Please join us, I mean I know you love the New Directions but you go to Dalton now and we need you, they have enough talent with Rachel and you guys would fit great with us" says Thad

Kurt sighs "Look, we would never voluntarily leave them and for us to do so would only mean that our father stepped in for safety reasons and until that happen we belong to them but if something were to happen our voices are yours"

"We talked to them and they said that we could join the warblers if that were to happen" says Gabe

"We want you guys to be safe and with us, so we'll just have to wait and see" I say and go hug Kurt. I rest my head on his shoulder and ask "So, when do I get to hear my angel sing?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review; tell me what you think :)<strong>


	10. Cheerleading competition

**A/N: **The performance that the Cheerios do is based on an actual cheerleading competition so even though it sounds crazy some guys actually did it. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or You Make me Feel

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Cheerleading competition

I'm a pretty clueless guy, I miss important details from almost everything but what never goes unnoticed by me these days is my boyfriend, I could practically be a stalker by the amount of attention and time I give to my boyfriend and when I see him acting odd today I am immediately on alert.

Since breakfast he's been texting someone nonstop, he's been distant and kind of out of it but I let it slide since I just figure he's tired or something but as the day goes by and I notice him staring at the clock the whole day, not even paying attention in class or acknowledging any of us, so I finally question him at lunch.

"Kurt, what's up with you today?" I ask and the whole table turns our way since they also want to know what's wrong with him.

"Nothing" he answers a little too quickly and high pitched for my comfort

Gabe snorts "Right, like that convinced anyone"

"Shut up Gabe" he says angrily

"Hey, no fighting between twins" warns Jeff and we all laugh when they say 'sorry' at the same time

"So, did you have a fun date with Nick yesterday?" asks Kurt sweetly

"Nice try Kurtie, but there's no way you're getting out of this intervention" Jeff smiles devishly

"Damn" Kurt mutters

"Stop evading the question, what's wrong?" Wes asks worriedly

My boyfriend looks up when he notices his tone and look around, seeing all of the guys worried about him. He sighs "I'm nervous" he says simply

"Why?" asks Thad

"Because coach Sylvester is a very demanding woman and if she doesn't get perfection then we're screwed so I'm nervous because the routine we're doing depends on me not screwing up so I can't stop thinking about what would happen if I mess up, or fall, or crash into someone, or speed up, or slow down, or-"he's cut off by Nick

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down. None of us have seen you cheerleading but from what we hear from our girlfriend the Cheerios haven't lost a competitions in years so why the hell do you think you're going to screw up?" he asks

"I don't know" says my boyfriend and slams his head against the table

I rub his lower back affectionately "Hey, you'll do wonderful and I'm sure you'll be ready for your competition in no time"

"Yeah Kurt, you'll be ready for the competition in no time" says Gabe and he and the bodyguards start laughing

"Did I say something funny?" I whisper to the warblers

"I don't think so" says Flint and we all shrug since we know we'll never understand anyway.

"Aaanyway, cheer up Kurtie you're a great cheerleader and you know the best part?" Jeff asks

"What is it?" he asks, not raising his head from the table

"We have art class right now and you get to continue the beautiful painting of the lake" Jeff smiles widely

]"Yeah Kurt and we'll get the name of the lake someday" Nick says, Flint and Thad nodding in approval.

Kurt finally lifts his head and turns to the four warblers "Keep dreaming" he smirks and stands up

"Where are you going?" I whine

"Did none of you hear the bell go off tight now?" he raises his eyebrow and we all rush to our class

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" someone yells and I stop in the middle of the hallway and turn around and see the warblers running towards me<p>

"What is it David? We still have a class left" I say irritably since they were making me late

"We know why Kurt was so nervous about the choreography" he says out of breath

"Care to share?" I ask, forgetting the about math instantly

"My girlfriend called asking me if I was going to go see my friend from the Cheerios perform today" he says, grinning like the Cheshire cat

"Huh?" I say dumbly, still not knowing what that meant

"Oh my God Blaine you're so clueless, Kurt has a cheerleading competition today, and if they win they go to nationals" David says a little but annoyed

"Do you know where it is?" I ask, my excitement growing each minute

"Of course I do but if we want to make it on time we have to leave now, Kurt and Gabe were already pulled out of class so we have to hurry" he says and we all glance at each other before racing put of the building.

"Send us the address" I yell before getting into Nick's car

Three cars are speeding towards Lima in less than five minutes and before we know it we're at the building where the competition is taking place. The place is full with people, most of them wearing red, holding flags and sings with a big 'Cheerios' written on them.

"Wow, I didn't know that they were so popular" says Wes looking around in shock

"Yeah" we all say, also looking around like idiots

"Come on, let's go inside" Jeff says bouncing up and down excitedly and we all follow the happy teen inside

"Damn this place is huge" David says when we get inside, the auditorium was enormous, the ceiling so high that I felt like a dwarf and there were mats laying around where some cheerleaders were warming up.

"Hey, there's Gabe" yells Nick, pointing towards the seats on our left and we all snap out of daze and move to sit next to him

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" he demands as soon as he sees us, Peter and Cam looking as shocked as Gabe

"My girlfriend told me about the competition so we decided to check it out" David says nonchalantly

"By the name of Harley! You're even wearing the uniform" he groans

We all look down at our uniform and then look at the normal clothes that they were wearing.

"Why did you change?" asks Thad

"One, because we're normal and prefer normal clothes then the uniform and the black clothes these guys have to wear while at Dalton, and two, because Kurt would freak if he saw Dalton uniforms and think it was one of you which you are so take of your blazers and try to look normal" Gabe says

"Fine" we all say and take of our blazers, untuck our shirts, some of us taking it off since we has v-necks under.

"Better?" I ask when we're done

"Plenty, no sit down because the first team is about to come out" he says and we all sit.

Several teams pass and I have to admit they were really good, they were doing difficult tricks and would only mess up three or four times but I couldn't help but wonder why Gabe, Peter and Cam didn't seem worried.

"Wow, those guys are good" says Flint when a blue team doing Mr. Saxobeat finishes

"Ohh, just wait until you see the Cheerios" says Peter, eyes still on the floor where a new team was getting ready

"When do they come out?" I ask, anxious to see my sexy boyfriend on the floor

"After these guys, they are always the last in competitions, the judges started doing that when the Cheerios began to kick mayor ass since the teams that went after them would ridicule themselves going after such an awesome performance" smirks Cam

"Aren't you being a little overconfident?" Wes asks

"Pff, no he's not just wait and watch, the song of this team is almost over" Gabe says

We wait for a couple of minutes before some girls in red cheerleading outfits make their way towards the crowd in front of us and start telling them something, they quickly run towards a tall, scary looking woman who says something in return and the girls scamper off.

"It's time" whispers Gabe and we all glue our eyes to the floor.

The female Cheerios make their way to the center and start singing, the male cheerios forming some kind of bridge in pairs along the stairs in front of us, Kurt is nowhere in sight

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la  
><em>

Kurt suddenly appears at the top of the stairs and tarts singing, moving his hips and body seductively and to the beat, pointing down to the cheerios on the floor.

_**Girl I've been all over the world**_

_**Looking for you I'm known for taking what I think I deserve**_

_**And you're overdue  
>And if you listen you can hear me through the radio In that bright white noise<strong>_

_**What I been missing in my life**_

_**What I been dreaming of**_

_**You'll be that girl**_

_**You'll be that girl**_

_**You'll be**__  
><em>

He began to run on top of the bridges the male cheerios had formed and did a double flip to land on the floor, all of the other cheerios doing the same after him and standing beside him when Santana began to sing and the rest doing elaborate tricks behind her

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You, you make me feel that**__  
><em>

They all gathered in the centre of the floor and danced and did tricks hard enough to put the other teams to shame since none of them had been singing and doing tricks at the same time.

_**Get a little closer to me girl**_

_**And you'll understand**_

_**'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need**_

_**Well, then I'm your man  
>And if I listen I can hear you through my radio In that bright white noise<strong>_

_**What I been missing in my life**_

_**What I been dreaming of**_

_**You'll be that girl**_

_**You'll be that girl**_

_**You'll be  
><strong>_

The girls kept dancing but the guys started doing back flips to get to each side of the girls, leaving quite a distance between them, some of them staying in the middle but out of the way and began preparing for something elaborate

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
>Ooh Everything you know I'm flipping upside down<em>

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like__  
><em>

The girls all started doing all sort of flips to get to where the boys where and began to make pyramids while Kurt danced and made his way to one side.

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_La la la la la _

The girls started to sing and make the crowd do what they asked and the light started to dim a little, by then Kurt had made his way to the far corner of the floor.

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

Kurt suddenly ran at full speed towards a strong and tall guy that was waiting with his hand ready to give him a boost

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

He went flying over the first pyramid, did some flips, pushed himself even more form the male cheerio on top of the second pyramid

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop _

And did more flips to pass the third one where a final male cheerleader caught him before he hit the ground. The crowd went wild.

_La la la la la_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel, oh**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel so**_

_La la la la la_

_**You make me feel that**_

_La la la la la_

The whole crowd kept screaming and jumping when they were done and everyone knew who the winner was going to be that evening, everything was fine until Gabe spoke.

"Something's wrong" he says not taking his eyes off the floor where the Cheerios are shielding something from view

"What do you mean?" I ask, now worried since Gabe looked scared

"The routine was changed, did you notice them dancing with their right side only at the of the performance?" asks Peter worriedly

"Yeah, but it looked practiced, flawless even" says David

"It was practiced, in case something went wrong with the landing and Kurt got hurt" says Cam and starts running after Gabe who is already halfway down the stairs, we don't hesitate to follow.

We follow Gabe as he makes his way towards Brittany

"What happened?" he demands angrily

"Dolphin got hurt, coach told me to wait for you so I could take you to him" she says with tears in her eyes and starts leading us towards the Cheerios lockers

"What the hell happened?" we hear as we come inside. We see the woman form before yelling at the guy who caught Kurt.

"Tim pushed him a couple of seconds late and a little bit of course so I had to adjust but I wasn't quick enough to keep him from hitting the ground, but it wasn't that high he should be fine" the boy says nervously

"He should be fine? Tell me Morgan do you know at what velocity Porcelain was going when you were supposed to catch him?" she demands

"N-no" Morgan whispers, stepping away from the furious coach

"He was going fast enough to break bones and rupture organs if he hit the floor, you moron! It's as if he jumped off a trampoline straight to the floor, do you think that doing that wouldn't cause damage?" she yells, all of the Cheerios glaring daggers at the boy

"Where is he?" asks Gabe suddenly, cutting them short

"He's with the doctor right now, he has to make sure there is no bleeding" says the coach "Get out of my sight?" she yells at the kid

"Wait" Gabe says and stops the kid mid step "I want you here when he comes out and pray that he's fine or there will be hell to pay, do you understand?" he says menacingly. The boy can only nod.

"Gabriel calm down, Kurt will be fine" says Peter as he lays a hand on his shoulder

"You don't know that!" he yells "Take me to him, now!" he says to the coach

"You're lucky I like you boys or there would be consequences for you talking to me like that Gabriel, don't forget that I'm not under your father's control" she says but starts leading the way

"Can we come?" we ask and at their nod we also follow

When we enter the room the first thing we hear is a scream, we all run towards the noise and find a couple of doctors holding a shirtless Kurt down.

"What the hell did you do?" yells Gabe

"We had to set his clavicle and arm" says a doctor

We all stare quietly as the doctors continue their work. I can't take my eyes off the big ugly bruise that covers half of Kurt's midsection. After a few more minutes the doctors start to wrap Kurt's injuries and one of them steps away and motions for us to follow him.

"What's the diagnosis?" asks coach Sylvester

"Well Sue, once again you managed to make an epic performance but the little mishap that they had gave Kurt a broken clavicle, arm and wrist, some bruised ribs and an ugly bruise" says the doctor

"Damn it, did you fix the bones Derek?" she asks

"Yeah, they're putting the casts right now" he says

"Can we go see him?" I ask, the rest of them nodding

"Yeah, he'll appreciate the company" he says and we run to his side

"How are you doing?" I say as I run my fingers through his hair

"Fine, I get a shiny new black cast and a wonderful sling that will keep my arm and ribs in place" he says tiredly

"Does it hurt?" asks Gabe

"Yeah but I know the drill" he says and looks at his brother in the eyes, silently communicating with him

"Fine" Gabe finally says after a couple of minutes

"Wow, twins are cool, you didn't say anything and still talked?" says Jeff bouncing on the balls of his feet

"Yeah we're cool that way" Kurt says and tries to stand up but the pain is too much "Shit!" he yells and falls back, his breathing becomes fast and labored

"No trying to sit up without help" says one of the doctors who is putting the last touches on the cast

"Could have said that before I tried it you idiot" he says through gritted teeth

"Sorry, forgot. I'm all done, can you guys help him sit down so I can out the sling on?" the young doctor asks

"Yeah" Gabe and I say and take hold of his arms and back to help him up

After 15 minutes in the doctor's office, we all make our way to the main area to leave where Morgan and the Cheerios are waiting for Kurt.

"Kurt, I just want to say I'm really sorry and-"he's cut off by Kurt

"Don't beat yourself up Morgan, it was an accident and besides I get to spend time off practice while you get your ass handed to you by coach Sylvester" he says and smiles at all of them to reassure them

"Yeah, anyway we won so you're fall wasn't in vain" he says and the Cheerios pass the trophy to the front "As captain and the reason for this win, the trophy is yours"

"I would carry it and hug you guys but my left side is kind of messed up" he says and they all laugh

"Don't worry Kurtie I'll carry it" says Jeff excitedly and lifts the trophy "Damn this is heavy"

"Come on Jeff, not strong enough to carry a trophy girls carry around McKinley?" Gabe teases

He sticks out his tongue and storms out of the auditorium "Guess that's our queue to leave before he does something to my trophy" says Kurt and takes my hand and we leave the building as well.

"Other than you hurting yourself and making me hate the performance, I have to say that, that was HOT" I say when we're driving back to Dalton

"Yeah Kurt, they should make your dancing illegal or something so guy can dance that well" says Nick

"Yeah, you should have seen Blaine, he was drooling all over us" teases Wes

"Was not" I say

"Was to" says Wes

"Was not" I say and shove him

"Was to" he shoves back

"Seriously guys?" asks Kurt "I already know he was drooling, it's inevitable, I'm way to sexy in my cheerleading uniform to go unnoticed"

"True" we all say

"Now shut up because I'm sleepy" Kurt says and yawns

"You heard my boyfriend, silence" I say as Kurt lays his head on my shoulder and starts to drift off

"Yes, sir!" they all salute me and settle down

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Please review, they make me want to update :) <strong>


	11. Your Guardian Angel

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or Your guardian angel

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Your Guardian Angel

Life at Dalton was great because everyone seemed to like us for us, no one really cared that we were Burt Hummel's sons, sure some of them were a little hesitant at first even some of the teachers were but as soon as they got to know us they began to accept us and gifts and date advisement went a long way, so pretty soon we became part of them all, they no longer protected us in fear of our father, they did because they didn't want anything to happen to us. Everyone was pissed when they saw my cast and were already asking who had dared to touch me, it was quite comforting to see that they were willing to stand up for me even though my enemies were more powerful and scary than they could ever imagine.

The warblers had also made a schedule so that they could help me with my things and help me get lunch, Blaine tried to say that as my boyfriend that was his job but after two whole days of argument he decided to settle with Monday and Friday. I couldn't ask for more, I had friends that cared about me, friends that I could count on, a family; everything was fine until my father had to ruin a great week by upsetting Gabriel.

Jeff was walking with me to English class; Gabriel had gotten a call between classes and had stayed behind to take it. I didn't really worry because I thought that it would be Emily or one of our friends so I kept going with Jeff and figured I would just wait for him at the classroom.

"Kurt, I need some help getting Nick a present so I'm taking you shopping on Friday" Jeff said while holding the door opened for me

"Thanks. And I would love to, I can't say no to shopping and I have a feeling that you would get Nick candy or a funny t-shirt so I have to save my friend form a horrible gift" I said as we sat down

"I'm hurt" he said placing his hand over is heart dramatically "My presents are always funny"

"Do you want your boyfriend to laugh at you or to give you a hot make out session after he sees the gift?" I ask, raising my eyebrow

Jeff stayed silent, trying to find something to say and when he found nothing his shoulders slouched and he finally said "Good point. You better make it a great gift because I want a make out session that can lead to more, if you get what I mean" he said and waggling his eyebrows

"Eww, Jeff I didn't need to know that" I said, trying to stop myself from imaging my best friends doing _stuff_

"Come on, Nick and I are hot and it would be a great threesome" he said with a smile

"Want to run that through Blaine?" I asked and he instantly paled

"I take it back" he said quickly and looked around the room when the teacher came into the room and began her lecture "Where's Gabe?"

I looked to my left where Gabe normally seats and found it empty "I don't know" I frowned, my brother was never late unless I was with him or if he were troubled and seeing as I was inside the classroom, that meant that the phone call was not a good one.

"Damn" I whispered

"What is it?" asked Jeff worriedly

"Something is up with Gabe, let me find out what it is" I replied and tried to grab my phone out of my bag put hissed when I tried to bend

Jeff saw and immediately took it out for me "Here" he said and placed it in my hands

"Thanks" I mumbled and immediately began to type

After a few minutes I growled in frustration since Gabe wasn't answering my texts. I decided to let him cool off for a while and put my phone away to try and pay attention to class.

That was blown to hell when Peter burst through the doors ten minutes before the class ended, he didn't even bother to ask the teacher if he could come inside and was instantly at my side. Since the whole class had stopped and was staring intently at us, Peter bent down so he could whisper in my ear "Gabe's upset because of something your father said to him over the phone, I think you should come with me since he isn't calming down and has been hysterical and crying for the last half hour"

I was instantly on my feet, ignoring my body's protest I ran out of the room with Peter, Sam and Nate right on my heels. "Where is he?" I demanded when we were in the corridor

"In the music room, Cam is with him trying to calm him down and falling miserably" said Peter as we rounded the hall

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked a couple of meter away from the door and I stopped all of them stumbling to avoid crashing into me. I thought for a couple of seconds before turning to face them.

"I'm going to sing to him of course" I said and they all gave me a little smile

"Great, what are we going to play?" asked Cam as we slowly began to walk towards the door again

"Your guardian angel" I said and began to prepare my throat for that range.

"Perfect" they all said the smile clearly there by the sound of their voices.

I opened the door and found my little brother huddled in the cornered, looking really small and breakable, without taking my eyes off my brother I motioned for the others to grab the necessary instruments and to get ready.

I slowly approached Gabe as the others began to play the song. Forgetting about the rest of the world and not even caring that classes would end soon and that the students would pass through here and listen; I only cared about one thing and that was the boy in front of me who was crying for something my father had said.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears run down my face<br>I can't replace  
>And now that I'm strong<br>I have figured out  
><em>

When Gabe didn't look at me, I kneeled in front of him and took hold of his chin so that I could make him look at me.

_How this world turns cold  
>and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know. I'll find deep inside me  
>I can be the one<br>_

I was so focused on my brother that I didn't notice the teachers and students who had began to listen and watch the scene before them; I didn't notice the warblers in the front staring at us. I couldn't because my little brother needed me.

_I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>_

I looked my brother right in the eyes and made him listen to the lyrics

_It's okay. _

I took hold of his hands and made him stand up

_It's okay. _

I hugged him so that he could believe me

_It's okay._

I pulled back but kept hold of his hands and kept him at arm's length, not taking my eyes off of him so that he could see that I meant every word

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
>And stars are falling all for us<br>Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
>I can show you I'll be the one<em>

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

Cuz you're my, you're my, my,

_My true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>_

He finally smiled and I wiped away his tears

_Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away<em>

_And please tell me you'll stay, stay_

I let him go and moved around the room to keep myself from crying

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<p>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever…<em>

As soon as the music died down the room erupted into cheers and snapped me out of my daze, I looked around and found students, teachers and even the headmaster clapping and smiling at us.

"That was beautiful" said the headmaster, the rest of them nodding and some even whipping away tears.

"Kurt, would you be my big brother?" some of the boys asked

"I'm afraid I'm taken but I'm here whenever you need me" I said and walked over to where Gabe was standing. I heard the teachers telling the students to go back to class just as I made it to his side

"Feeling better?" I asked him and he immediately launched at me and hugged me tightly, my body screamed in pain but I couldn't bring myself to push him away "Is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes and a thank you" he said into my shoulder

"You're very welcomed" I said and buried my face in his hair, after a couple of minutes I finally pulled away when the pain became too much. "Care to tell me what dad said to make you so upset?"

"I screwed up a deal and he called me incompetent and a failure, I know he was upset but it still hurts" he said sadly

"That piece of-"Sam cut me off

"Kurt! I know you're mad but don't disrespect your father"

"Fine but call Robert and tell him I want to speak to that ass as soon as he can" I said and he nodded.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and we all turned to the door where the warblers where all standing."Hello" said Blaine and we all blushed since none of us had noticed they were still there

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"Come on Kurt, you can't expect us to see that and not stay behind to talk to you" said Wes as they all made their way to us

"Fair enough" I said and leaned into Blaine when he hugged me from behind

"So, you can sing" he said and kissed my neck

"Pff, that was nothing, you should hear the high F" said Gabe

The warblers looked like they'd seen a ghost and Blaine finally broke the silence by saying "You're a countertenor"

"Yep" I said and turned around to kiss him and see if that brought him back to earth

"Now you have to join us we haven't had a countertenor in like forever" said David

"Boys, you haven't heard my high F, what if I suck at it?"I asked and they all laughed

"Babe, we just heard you sing and trust me you don't suck, so if you can pull that song off you can hit the high F, your voice is naturally high so it's easy to picture you singing a Broadway tune and kicking ass" said my boyfriend as he handed me my pain medication, when I stared at him in surprise he laughed and kissed my cheek "Did you think I wouldn't notice you flinching?" he asked

"I guess not" I said and took them happily since my side was killing me

"Now that we know you're a countertenor when do we get to hear that high F?" asked Jeff as we made our way to the dorm rooms since we were already too late to make it to class

"I'll think about it" I said when we were in the common room

"Really?" asked Nick from the floor

"Why not? You already heard me sing so what's the harm" I said and gave a little yelp when Blaine pulled me to his lap

"Yes!" they all yelled and some of them went to get a movie and popcorn

"You guys do know that we still have two classes left right?" I asked even though I had already taken my shoes off and pulled a blanket around Blaine and me.

"We know but we have to skip since one of us is sad" pouted Jeff and threw an arm around Gabe to prove his point "And besides no one wants to go back to class so just sit down and start making out with Blaine"

"If you insist" I said and pulled Blaine in so that I could kiss him

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>

**Please review**


	12. One of us

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update but school was kicking my ass, but the updates will be more frequent now!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or One of us

"**The Hummel Clan"**

One of us

The funny thing about being a big brother is that even though you fight and annoy your little brother to your hearts' content, when somebody hurts him in any way nothing can appease your hatred but ripping that person to pieces very slowly and painfully; the only problem is that said person is my father and as much as I want to calm down before he answers the phone, I can't because I know that what he said was uncalled for and no matter how hard I try I can't calm down.

Still fuming I dial my dad's phone.

_Ring. Ring._

"Kurt?" my father answers and the fact that he's surprised that I'm calling pisses me off.

"Hello father, care to explain why I just had to sing my brother out of a freaking meltdown?" I say through gritted teeth

He sighs and I can picture him running his hand over his face "Kid, your brother messed up a deal I'd been working on for months, you can't just expect me to let it go unnoticed. Gabe has to learn to be responsible and able to adjust to the demands, what we do needs training, how is he supposed to learn if I don't punish him for messing up?"

"Mess up? Are you even listening to yourself, he's not the heir to the clan, he's not supposed to be making hard deals, that's my job _not _his and-"my father suddenly cut me off

"Kurt. Just because he's not taking my place doesn't mean he won't be making any deals, he will be your second in command, he'll be doing just as much as you and besides you pulled off your first deal at the age of 14 you proved yourself, you proved to the world that just because you're young doesn't mean that you're not capable. So if you could do it, why can't he?" he asks and I just snap.

"What you made me do is beside the point, I knew what the clan expected of me, I knew that I couldn't mess up but Gabe was just trying to please _you, _not the clan, not me, _you_ and do you know what you did, you destroyed him and for what, for a simple mistake? We're all human dad, we make mistakes, you made them, I made them, why make Gabe feel like shit for making one?" I yell

"Because he has to learn! He is disappointing the family, he's disappointing your mother, he's your twin, he can't be weak, you're gay and sick and still manage to pull it off!" he yells back, not paying attention to what he just said.

"So, now we're not good enough, I didn't fill your expectations because I'm gay and Gabe because he is an incompetent child" I say angrily

"No! Kurt, I didn't mean it, I-"he tries to make an excuse for his words, but I don't let him, he lost his right to speak of us the minute he mentioned mom.

"Yes you did but you have no right to bring mom into this, you're a bastard for calling your son an incompetent and useless son, you're supposed to be our father first and then the clan leader; you're supposed to protect us not crush us, you're supposed to listen to us and give us a second chance, to point us in the right direction, not to insult us and treat us like garbage. You have no right! I hate you Burt Hummel and you should be ashamed of yourself, mom raised us to be ourselves, to do our best and come to you when we had problems but apparently you've forgotten, so right now I hate you for losing sight of what really matters, I hate you and I don't want to hear from you until you realize that we're more important than a stupid deal!" I yell and hang up.

I stare at the phone for a few moments, trying to get my heart to slow down. I know that I went a little overboard but I couldn't help it, he was talking as if we were mere pawns when we're his family and that is not acceptable.

Realizing that I needed some time to think, I grab my inhaler and my headphones and head out of the room. The bodyguards, Gabe, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Blaine are all sitting against the wall in front of the door, all looking at me for an explanation but I can't talk right now so I keep on walking.

"Kurt!" I hear Gabe yell but I ignore it and put on my headphones, turn up the volume and press play. I make it outside and instantly start running towards the woods, I block everything out and just listen to the music blasting in my ears and keep running.

I don't know for how long I ran before my lungs and side screamed in protest and I had to stop and I didn't care, all I cared about was letting the frustration and anger out. I drop to my knees and try to pull myself together physically and emotionally before going back. But my chest still feels heavy and I know it's not the asthma so I do what feels right, I let it out.

"WHY?" I scream "WHY? DAMN IT!" I collapse and start crying "Why mom? Why can't this life give us a break we're sixteen, we're not supposed to have so much on our shoulders, I can take it, I know I can but burdening one life is enough, Gabe wasn't supposed to deal with this. You made me promise to protect him and I'm failing" I whisper. I feel defeated but I know that people will be worrying about me so I pick myself up, wipe my face, take a few deep breaths and start walking back.

It takes me about fifteen minutes to make it out of the woods and as I make my way towards the dorms I can see my brother and friends sitting on the steps of the building, waiting worriedly for me to come back.

"Kurt!" Blaine yells as soon as he sees me and runs to me. He hugs me tightly but instantly loosens his hold when I wince "Sorry, but I was so worried. You can't just run off like that Kurt"

"I know" I whisper against his shoulder and my voice comes out raspy from all the yelling and crying.

"What happened?" he asks as he runs his fingers affectionately through my hair.

"We fought, he brought up mom and said some things." I say and feel another hand on my shoulder that pulls me away from Blaine.

Gabe makes me face him and I try to turn away to keep him from finding out how upset I was but he grabs my chin and holds my gaze "What else? Something is bothering you, what else happened?" he asks worriedly

I open my mouth a couple of times but say nothing. "Kurt?" asks Blaine as he steps next to Gabe.

"I told him I hate him, well that's not true, I yelled it at him and hung up before he could say anything" I say and look away when I feel my eyes water again.

"Kurt, you didn't-" I cut Gabe off

"Don't, not right now. Let's just- just let it go for a couple of days. I'll apologize and take it back but right now I just want to rest because my side aches and forget about it" I say and they all nod.

"Fine, let's go get some food. But promise us you'll fix it" says Blaine as he leads me to the dorms' kitchen.

"I promise" I say and lean on my boyfriend

The warblers and I are watching a movie when my phone suddenly rings. I apologize for the interruption and answer sleepily "Hello?"

"Kurt!" the urgency in Robert's words has me instantly awake

"What's wrong?" I ask and stand up up, bringing everyone's attention to me, the movie now forgotten.

"It's your dad, he—he-"he cut off and gave a broken exhale

"He's what? Robert, finish the damn sentence" I demand

"He's in the hospital Kurt, he had a heart attack" I hear him continue but I'm so far gone that I don't get what he's saying. My vision starts to blur and I'm suddenly on my knees resting against Blaine's chest and they're all calling my name trying to know what's wrong with me.

I suddenly remember that Robert is on the other line and ask "How is he?"

"He's in a coma Kurt" he says sadly

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening Robert, I told him I hated him, I didn't mean it, I didn't, I-"I cut off when the tears and sobs become too much.

"Listen to me, I know you didn't and so does he, anybody can see you love each other and a simple fight wouldn't change that, okay?" he says, trying to reassure me

"Okay. Robert you have to send the jet, we can't be in different countries, we have to be there" I say through my sobs

"Kurt, you can't leave Ohio, I won't risk you boys, not when you could very much become the new leader if he dies" he says and I see red, I through the damn phone across the room and begin to hyperventilate.

"I- I- can't-" I try to speak but nothing seems to come out.

"Kurt calm down. Sam! The inhaler!" Blaine yells and presses his hand on my chest to try and help me breathe. Sam rushes over and immediately presses the inhaler to my mouth and releases the medicine.

"Breathe, baby, just calm down and take deep breathes for me" Blaine says into my ear.

"What happened to dad?" asks Gabe

"He had a heart attack and apparently we can't leave the fucking state to visit him, Robert can't risk me" I say and punch the floor

"Hey! Stop hurting yourself, it wasn't your fault" says Gabe

"Isn't it?" I whisper and ask Blaine to take me to my room.

When he closes the door behind us, I collapse on the bed and cry even more, I feel him join me and I'm suddenly in his arms and crying like a baby. I lay in his arms for hours with him whispering sweet things into my ear before I finally fall asleep.

"Kurt" someone says and starts shaking me.

"Hmm?" I ask still half asleep

"Come on, get changed we have to go to McKinley" says Sam

"Why?" I ask hoarsely

"The New Directions want to see you boys" he says softly

"Okay, give me five minutes" I say and start getting ready, Sam and Blaine leaving the room.

I emerge from my room and my brother instantly hugs me and tells me it's not my fault. "Come on" he says and we make our way to the cars. It takes a while longer than usual to get to McKinley since the others didn't know the way and we had to make sure they didn't get lost.

We made our way to the auditorium and Gabe and I were immediately embraced. After everyone said hi, I ask "What are we doing here?"

"You're here to sing" says Rachel

"What?" asks Gabe, tilting his head like a puppy.

"One of us" says Mercedes happily

"We don't believe in God" I say and they all gasp and look at us with wide-eyes

"Why?" asks Mercedes

"Because" I say, not wanting to explain

"Because, He makes Kurt gay and then his followers judge and hurt him for it, because He took our mom away, because Kurt has seen things no one should, because we have seen how ugly and cruel the world is, because He takes and takes when we have given so much, because He's trying to take our dad!" Gabe says angrily

"Any more questions?" I ask, when they say nothing I nod and start leading my brother out "Since this was obviously a waste of time, we'll leave you to it and go see what we can do to help our father"

"Wait!" Nick surprisingly says

"Yes?" I ask and turn to face him

"Do it for your dad, maybe you don't believe in God but this life is too hard for you to do it alone, give it a chance, if you want to picture yourself asking him why life is so unjust than do so but at least sing" he offers

I look at Gabe and we both think for a moment before giving in "Okay" I say and they all light up

The New Directions, Gabe and I make our way to the stage. Brittany halts when she sees that the boys are making their way to the seats "Aren't the birds joining us?" she asks Santana

"Hey Garglers! Get up here" yells Puck. The boys stop mid-sitting down and they look shocked before smiling and running to the stage as well.

Tina smiled at us and began singing,

_If God had a name what would it be?_

_And would you call it to His face?_

_If you were faced with Him in all His glory_

_What would you ask if you had just one question?_

I didn't want to sing but Rachel came up to me and whispered in my ear that the next verse was mine, I didn't understand why they wanted me to sing so badly but I figured it would help so I smiled to let her know I would do it.

___And yeah, yeah God is great_

_Yeah, yeah God is good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

___What if God was one of us?_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Trying to make His way home_

They all looked at me expectantly and smiled supportively

___If God had a face what would it look like?_

_And would you want to see?_

_If seeing meant that you would have to believe_

_In things like Heaven and in Jesus and the Saints_

_And all the Prophets_

___And yeah, yeah God is great_

_Yeah, yeah God is good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_What if God was one of us?_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Trying to make His way home__  
><em>_Tryin' to make His way home_

_Back up to Heaven all alone_

_Nobody callin' on the phone_

_'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah God is great_

_Yeah, yeah God is good_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_What if God was one of us?_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Trying to make His way home__  
><em>_Just tryin' to make His way home_

_Like a holy rolling stone_

_Back up to Heaven all alone_

_Just tryin' to make His way home__  
><em>_Nobody callin' on the phone_

_'Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

"Did it help?" asks Jeff when the music stops

"Yeah" we whisper

"But?" asks Wes

"But I still feel this big dark hole in my chest because no matter how much I ask no one answers, and no one tells me when my father is going to open his eyes and tell me he loves me, because I don't know if I'll ever be able to apologize" I say

"We know it's hard but you have us and we're not going anywhere, you're not alone and your father is strong he'll make it and slap you for being such an idiot" says Blaine

**Good, bad?**

**Like it, hate it?**

**Any suggestions?**

**Please review**


	13. Needing you

**A/N: **This episode has a lot of Klaine! Hope it makes up for the lack of it in other chapters, and you can expect lots of Klaine from now on :) Oh and some have trouble with the bodyguards so, Sam (dyed-blond) and Nate (brunette with the lip piercing) are Kurt's bodyguards and Peter (black hair and the eyebrow piercing) and Cam (real blond) are Gabe's bodyguards.

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

"**The Hummel Clan"**

Needing you

I used to complain about not having a boyfriend but somehow I get the feeling that my emotions and feelings were better when I didn't have one; don't get me wrong I love having Kurt in my life and would never change that but seeing him so upset and having to see him fall apart before my eyes is not pretty and I feel like crap, I feel like a failure. I'm his boyfriend, I love him, I'm supposed to protect him and instead of doing that I just smile and say that his dad is going to be fine. But after two weeks of Burt Hummel still in the same condition I know I can't keep doing nothing about my boyfriend's depression and self loathing, he hasn't cried since he broke down when he first heard his father's condition from Robert, not a single tear so I decide that enough is enough and go in search of my beautiful boyfriend.

After fifteen minutes of walking around, searching from room to room, I realize that the fact that Dalton is soooo big can be annoying sometimes. I'm about to enter the dorms to ask for Gabe's help when I realize that I forgot to look in the most important room in Dalton, the music room. _Stupid, _I think to myself and start jogging to said room.

Just as I'm about to reach for the handle I hear the piano and stop since I remember Kurt telling me he hadn't played since his mother died, I wait until he's let himself go before quietly entering the room, I close and lock the door behind me to keep anyone from interrupting us.

I look to the far left of the room and find my boyfriend sitting in front of the grand black piano with his eyes closed, tears falling down his cheeks and his fingers delicately gliding across the keyboard. I slowly start to make my way to him, I don't want him to stop playing but I can't stop myself from placing my hand on his shoulder to try and give him some comfort in his world of sadness. He's startled but doesn't stop playing, he merely opens his eyes and leans his head on my stomach and looks up at me, I smile and run my fingers through his hair.

When the melody is over I lower myself so that I can hug him "Let it out Kurt, you have to let it out. You can't keep doing this to yourself, to your brother, your friends, to me, you have to let it out so that we can help, so that we can get you through it. Please Kurt, please just…. Just let it out" I whisper. I think he's going to run out of the room when he pulls away from my embrace and stands up but he just walks to the sofa and collapses, he buries his face in his hands, lets out a shuddering breath and finally the dam breaks. I run to him, pull him onto my lap and lay us both down since I know that he's going to be crying for a while.

For the next twenty minutes I hold him, I hold him when he punches my chest in anger, I hold him when he tries to run, I hold him when he all but falls apart in my arms but I don't mind because it's in my arms where that is supposed to happen. When he finally calms down I ask. "What were you playing?"

"River flows in you" he whispers hoarsely

"It was beautiful, Kurt. I don't understand why someone so talented would stop playing"

"Because it didn't feel right anymore but no matter how much I try to deny it, playing the piano always helps me feel better, it makes me feel close to mom and she would always make things better" he says and buries his face deeper in my neck

"Speaking of feelings, how do you feel?" I ask

"I feel….like I'm in a nightmare" he whisper against my neck

"How so?" I ask

"For years I've dreamt about my father dying, after mom was killed I couldn't really help it, if one of my parents could be ripped from me so easily then the other could as well. And now… now it could happen, it's no longer a dream it's happening but now I feel as if it were a nightmare because I can't take my words back, I can't even see him; he's being taken from me and I can't do anything, at least with mom I was there, I got to say goodbye, to tell her I loved her but right now I can't do anything, I can't and I can't forgive myself, I know that the heart attack wasn't my fault, the logical part of me tells me that but the other is screaming at me, screaming that my words helped him take a turn for the worst and it's killing me" he says. I hug him tighter and rub small circles in his lower back as I look for the right words to say.

"Kurt look at me" I say and he tries to lift himself up but it's impossible with his lack of energy and only one arm, so I move him to my side and lift his chin. "Listen to me and listen good when I say that it is _not_ your fault, people say things they don't mean in the middle of a fight, he didn't mean what he said and neither did you, that fight didn't make him hate you or forget that you love him with all your heart, the fight meant nothing compared to all the years you've told him you love him. He knows you love him so stop blaming yourself, stop hurting yourself and start living again, come back to me, love." I say and kiss him deeply.

When oxygen is necessary again we pull back and I rest my forehead against his "I'm sorry for pushing you away" he says

"Hey, I understand why you did it okay?"

"You do?" he asks surprised

"I do. You're used to dealing with things on your own and even though it worked before you can't keep doing that because it hurts me when you push me away and if you're the wonderful boyfriend I know you are, you'll stop doing that and come to me whenever you need it from now on, right?" I ask expectantly

"Of course" he says and kisses me again.

I break away and smile when he pouts "I'm taking you out today" I smile broadly at his confused face.

"You are?" he asks and pouts again when I laugh

"I am. I want to celebrate having my boyfriend back and in order to do that I need my beautiful boyfriend to go upstairs, take a shower, put on a marvelous outfit and meet me outside in forty five minutes" I say happily

"Forty five minutes? Blaine that isn't enough time" he argues

"Well tough luck because that's all you get" I say and start kissing him hungrily. This time he's the one that breaks away but instantly starts sucking and biting my neck, I moan and I feel him smirking against my neck before he pulls back and stands up. "Where are you going?" I whine

"Oh babe, I can't stay and make out, I have to go get ready" he smirks and walks out of the room.

"Ughhh" I groan and leave the room to get ready as well.

It took me about ten minutes to get ready but I still had to convince Sam and Nate to stay behind so that I could enjoy my time with Kurt, _alone._ So after making sure my hair was in place I left my room in search of the bodyguards.

I found them in the dorms' common room playing videogames with Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, and Gabe. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Need something Blainey? We're kind of in the middle of something" says Jeff, fingers hovering on top of the buttons

"Yeah, I need to talk to Sam and Nate" I say rubbing my neck

"Is that so?" Wes asks and they all put down the controllers and face me

"Umm, do you think we could do this in private?"I beg, not wanting the rest to be part of this conversation

"I'm pretty comfortable right here Blaine" says Nate, he flings his arm around Peter's shoulder and pull him close to emphasize his point

"I totally agree" says Sam and relaxes against the sofa

"Fine" I through my hands in the air in defeat. "So, I'm taking Kurt out and-"

"Oh, we're are we going?" asks Nate

"Well, you see that's the thing I don't want it to be a _we" _I say and motion to Sam, Nate and myself "I want it be an _us_ as in Kurt and me, alone" I whisper

My friends stay quiet, aching to know what the bodyguards will say; I stare nervously at them while the four bodyguards have a quiet conversation. They break away and look at Gabe, who nods, they sit up straight and become very serious before Nate says "You can do it Blaine, take Kurt on a date by yourself but we have a condition, a condition that you will not like and neither will your friends"

"What is it?" I ask and sit down next to my friends

"You have to understand Blaine, if you or any of your friends want to keep being in Kurt's life now or ever you have to be part of _our_ life, you have to become involved in the clan's stile of life, are any of you willing to do that?" asks Peter

We look at each other for a couple of minutes, nodding at each other before looking back at them and saying "Yes we are"

"We all love Kurt and if we have to become part of the clan to be with him and Gabe then so be it" says Nick, the rest of us nodding in agreement

The four bodyguards smile broadly and Cam says "Just what we wanted to hear, but are you 100 percent sure? Once you say yes there is no going back"

"We're sure" we all say

"Okay. Follow me" says Gabe and we all stand up and follow him to Sam and Cam's room.

The room is neat and filled with metal boxes with locks and combinations on them. Gabe grabs a big box that has an intricate shield with a crimson H in the center, he brings it over and lays it in one of the beds before facing us once again."I have to make it clear that once this box is opened you're part of this clan, am I clear?"

"Yes" says Jeff

"And are you sure you want to do this?"asks Gabe

"We are" says Wes. Gabe sighs before turning back to the box, he presses some number and then scans his index finger and it pops open a little, Gabe motions for us to get closer and we sit on the bed around the box. When he opens it we all gasp, inside are guns. He pushes the front side and it falls against the bed, then he pulls and two levels come out, then he lift the top level and pulls them to the sides, revealing another level. When he's done, there are three levels in the center and two at each side, each holding four guns, with different designs on it.

"Pick one" he says simply

We all look at them for a long time before each of us picks a gun. Jeff picks up the one with a blue dragon wrapped around the gun, Nick picks the one with red vines, Wes picked the one with an intricate black wing on one side and a white one on the other, David picked the one with a white tiger on one side and I picked the one that had a red, blue and gold phoenix wrapped around.

"Very nice choices" says Peter and heads over to another box

"Gabe, how did you do these designs on the guns?" asks Jeff staring at the gun at every angle

"They are specially made by an Irish family that has been part of the clan since it began, he makes different designs for every gun but puts the shield on every one, it marks you as one of us, that gun is your way of saying you're one of us" he says and accepts the box that Peter hands him. This box has what appears to be cleaning tools, holsters and bullets.

"So, we have about twenty minutes before Kurt comes and kicks my ass for giving you these, so pay attention" says Gabe and starts showing us how to clean, load and aim.

"Blaine, you're ready enough to take Kurt out tonight, you guys will have to start practicing with us but for now this will have to do. Remember, from now on you'll have to carry the gun at all times in case you need it and to keep other clans from giving you a hard time. Blaine go and face Kurt and when he flips out send him here" says Sam

I do as he says and knock on Kurt's door, I hear footsteps and suddenly the door opens and there stands my boyfriend with skinny black jeans that look painted on, a white button down, a black vest and black boots.

As soon as he sees my face his smile vanishes and he half yells "He didn't" and pushes past me and walks to Sam's room."Gabe!" he yells.

"We can explain" says Cam

"Then do it" he says and gives them his best bitch glare

"Blaine wanted to take you out on a date alone so we made a deal with him, he had to become a part of our clan and he accepted and so did the others so-"Gabe is cut off

"The others!" he yells and looks around the room to find Nick, Jeff, Wes and David hiding behind Sam, Nate and Peter. "Gabe, our life is a living hell why the hell did you do this? Why make them suffer as well?" he yells and starts pacing

"Kurt, we don't mind" I say and he stops and stares at me before laughing hysterically.

"You don't mind?" he repeats after controlling himself "Blaine, you don't even know what it's like to be us, how the hell can you possibly know what it is that you don't mind? Do you not mind having to turn over your shoulder every day, to have to go everywhere with someone, to have to carry a gun everywhere, to see people you love die in front of you?" he asks angrily

"No but, we want to be with you, we want to be part of your life and if that means having to deal with that then so be it Kurt, you're not getting rid of us" says Jeff, they all step in front of the bodyguards and surround Kurt and Gabe

"Kurt, stop worrying, it's done and we wouldn't have it any other way, so just go out with Blaine and clear your head, we'll talk tomorrow" says Nick, he hugs Kurt whispers something in his ear and pushes him to the door.

"Have fun" says Gabe and I lead Kurt to the car

Kurt remains silent the whole way across Dalton but relaxes once the car door is closed.

"Care to share where we're going?" asks Kurt as soon as I start the car.

"No, just sit down and relax, we'll be there in about forty minutes" I say and turn on the radio in hopes that he'd fall asleep.

Thanks to all the deities in the world Kurt fell asleep fairly quickly and before he knew it we were there and I was kissing him awake. "We're here" I say and pull back to exit the car.

"Where are we?" he asks and looks around the open field

"Deep in the woods of Westerville" I say and pull him to the blanket I had laid down.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence and star gazing Kurt finally speaks "Why did you do it?"

"Because I love you Kurt and I never want to leave you, so I did what I had to so that I could keep you" I say and lay on my side and prop my head u=in my hand so that I can see Kurt

"You're an idiot Blaine Anderson" he says but still moves to burrow himself in my side

"Perhaps, but I'm your idiot and you're not getting rid of me" I say and pull him on top of me so that I can kiss him.

"I'll never say goodbye to you, Blaine, I hope you know that" he says and looks into my eyes with nothing but love

"I know" I say and kiss him again.

**Hope you liked it!**

**See you soon**

**Please, please review**


	14. I want to hold your hand

**A/N: **Just to clarify Sam (dyed-blond) and Nate (brunette with the lip piercing) are Kurt's bodyguards and Peter (black hair and the eyebrow piercing) and Cam (real blond) are Gabe's bodyguards. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or I want to hold your hand

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

I want to hold your hand

Being the son of Burt Hummel had its advantages, one of them being stealth and I had every intention of using it today. Everybody thought that I would simply sit around as my father laid in a hospital bed miles away from me, well they were wrong and none of the bodyguards would be able to stop me from leaving for France this night.

"Is your bag ready?" I ask my twin from across the room as I check my bag over

"Yes, stop worrying about my stuff I'm not the one that has two huge bags for a couple of days out of town" he teases

"Hey! Fashion demands perfection and my wardrobe is way more elaborate than a pair of jeans and t-shirt so put a sock in it and go check our guns and transportation" I say and start sipping up the bags. When that's done I place them by the door and move to Gabe's bed where our weapons and ammunition are laying. I pick one of my guns and start checking if everything is in order when I'm satisfied I put it down and do the same with the other; when they are both checked I grab the magazines and insert them in each gun, I load the first bullet and put them in the shoulder holster. I look up to see Gabe putting on his jacket to hide the guns and I ask "Ready?"

"Ready" he says and makes his way to the door

"Wait, what are Cam and Peter doing?"I ask him before he could open the door

"I sent them to town, I said I needed some sleeping pills since you were having more night terrors never thought those would come in handy when it came to getting rid of my bodyguards" he laughs "What about Sam and Nate?"

"Sam is in the main kitchen looking for some ingredients and that will take a while since I asked the cooks to stall and Nate went with Peter and Cam since I told him I needed a refill for my inhaler" I smirk

"Well it looks like we're all set" he says, grabs his bag flings it over his shoulder and leaves the room.

"Did you call the pilot?" I ask when I meet him in the hall

"Yeah, he said the jet is fueled and ready, they're just waiting for us to arrive" he whispers and we make our way to the stairs, we're halfway down when suddenly someone asks

"Where are you going?" we jump and turn around to find Nick, Wes Jeff, David and Blaine standing at the top of the stairs in their pajamas

"W-we're going- uhmm- well, we're going out" says Gabe, I shake my head because that boy really needed to learn how to lie to people he knows and we start to move again

"Oh no you don't" Jeff says, we hear rapid footsteps and suddenly someone grabs my shoulders and turns me around, I come face to face with an amused Nick and turn to see Jeff holding Gabe in a similar way.

"Care to share where you're going in the middle of the night with your bags my beloved twins?" asks Nick with a raised eyebrow

"France" I say and they all look at me funny before realizing what that meant

"Kurt, you know you can't leave" whispers Nick sadly

"I know! Don't you think I've been listening but you have to listen now because I don't have time to argue; I'm leaving right now and I'm going to be with my father and nobody can tell me otherwise" I say and pull away from Nick

"Kurt wait!" Blaine yells and I stop, not being able to ignore him. "We're coming too"

"No you're not, you have school tomorrow and-" I begin to argue but Wes cuts me off

"Who cares, we're part of this clan now Kurt and we'll be damned if we let you go out alone" he says

"Yeah and since I don't see Sam, Cam, Nate or Peter around I assume you're leaving them behind so we are needed and will be accompanying you" says David

"Yep so stay right here and wait for us to pack a bag" says Jeff and darts off

"Fine but hurry up or we'll leave you behind" I say

"Such a bossy boyfriend" says Blaine and kisses my cheek

"You know it" I say and push him up the stairs "Now get a move on it Anderson"

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" exclaims Jeff when we pull into the airstrip; I can see our pilot next to the jet waiting for us so I speed up. When we are close enough I slam on the brakes and say "Get out"<p>

I start walking towards the jet without waiting for them, I can hear doors slamming and fast footsteps before Blaine is next to me and threading his fingers through mine, I look at him and he smiles and squeezes my hand "It'll be fine baby, we'll make it in time don't worry" he says and gives me a small kiss

"Mr. Hummel" says the pilot and shakes my hand "We're ready to go and will take off as soon as you and your friends are seated and buckled up" he smiles gently at me

"Can you make sure someone takes care of my car" I say and motion the rest of them to board

"Of course, do you want it to stay here or to be returned to Dalton?" he asks and signals one of his guys over

"Take it to school, I'm pretty sure that when Sam finds out he'll be pissed and take away my car for a couple of months so it's best if it's there since I won't be getting near it for a while" I laugh

"Very well sir" he says and points to a young man next to him "This is Evan; he'll be taking your car back" the man waves back

"No offense but I don't know you so would you show me your gun" I ask and move my hand closer to my weapon

'Of course sir" the boy says and pulls out a weapon with our shield; I take it from him and inspect it closely.

"Here" I say and hand it back "I'm sorry but I can't be too trusting anymore"

"Don't worry about it sir, we understand and trust me we get it, we had to check the strip twice before letting the jet land and we haven't let anyone in since it did in case anybody tried something. Your protection is what matters, we wouldn't want our next leader to be hurt" he says

"Well then Evan, I leave my baby in your hands and it better not have a single scratch when I get back" I threaten and hand my keys over

"Y-yes sir" he says and jogs to my car

"This is fun" I say and enter the jet

"That was mean" laughs Blaine behind me "the kid was being nice and you scared him"

"Oh please, I simply said not to scratch my car" I say innocently and sit down

"Yeah right, we both know that your glares are scary as hell so don't act all innocent' he says and sits beside me

"I agree, I almost pissed my pants when you found out that we had become part of the clan, if glares could kill we'd be dead by now" says Jeff as he lies down with his head on Nick's lap

"Fine I get it, I can be scary when I want to be but it's my car we're talking about" I yawn and rest my head on Blaine's shoulder

"True" yawns Nick and rest his head back in the seat

"Nap time" whispers Wes and puts a pillow on the window and buries his face in it

Blaine moves around so that he's lying on both seats and opens his arms widely "Come here babe" he says and I crawl into the embrace "Let's go to sleep, there's no need for you to stay awake all flight" he start to run his fingers through my hair and I relax.

"Okay" I whisper and fall asleep in his arms

* * *

><p>"Kurt, babe come on wake up" Blaine whispers in my ear and shakes me slightly. I lift my head form his neck and say something unintelligent. "Kurt we're landing" he says and pushes us into a sitting position<p>

"I'm sleepy" I say and rub my eyes, still not getting off of him and laying my head on his shoulder again

"I know, me too but we're here and you said you wanted to see your dad so we have to go if you want to make it to the hospital during visiting hours" he says and rubs my back soothingly

"Don't care about visiting hours, at a snap of my finger I can buy the damn hospital and fire whoever says I can't stay there all day" I say and they all laugh

"Fine I give up in trying to make excuses for you to hurry up but we're here don't you want to see your dad?" he asks and the words finally make sense and I rush out of the plane. When I step out I find four cars waiting for us, Robert is there and walks towards me when he sees me.

"I thought I told you to stay in Ohio" he says as he hugs me

"Oh Rob, I thought you knew me better than that" I say and he sighs

"I know but you should have at least brought Sam, Nate, Peter and Cam, they are freaking out, they called me a few hours ago screaming and I quote 'those little monsters got away from us' it was quite amusing" he laughs

"I know but I didn't want to wait and I didn't know if they would fight my decision so I just left" I say and smile when Blaine wraps his arms around me from behind.

"Stop running off like that without us" he growls and kisses my neck before resting his chin on my shoulder and looking at Robert "Are they in trouble?" he asks

"Not with me, I knew they would get here eventually but Sam and Peter are not so understanding they are furious that they left them behind and tricked them to get away; they're on their way here as well, we'll see when they get here" he says and motions to the car in the middle "Get in, the sooner we get you out of the open the better" he says and we all get inside the car "Your bags will be taken to the estate"

"But we're still on our pj's "whines Wes

"We can't go around wherever in France we are in our pj's" says David

"Paris" says Robert

"Weren't you supposed to be in-"Gabe says but Robert cuts him off

"Yes, but we had to bring him to the best hospital and Paris had the best and was closest so" Robert says and yells something at the driver "We'll be there in ten minutes and your clothes don't matter I'll send one of our guys to get you some decent clothes form a boutique"

"Thanks" says Nick and we all stay silent for the rest of the ride

"We're here" says Robert and we all get out of the car. The guys from the other cars instantly form a barrier around us and guide us inside; they lead us to the elevator and remain there since they couldn't fit

"How many guys do you have here?" asks Nick

"Including you?" Robert asks and we all stare wide eyed at him "What? Didn't think I would know?" he laughs "Sam called me as soon as you accepted and as for your question Nick we have 70 men inside the building and 50 surrounding it, no one is getting near this hospital unless we say so" he says and we step out of the elevator and follow him down the hall. He stops near the end and looks back at us "I'll leave you alone with him, I have to make some calls, I had put them off since I didn't really trust anybody in there with him but now I know he's in good hands" he smiles at us before leaving

"Ready?" asks Blaine and takes my hand

"No" I whisper and push the door open, when I looks up I see my father lying there with tubes all over him and the only thing keeping me from running outside is Blaine's firm hold on my hand.

"You can do this, I'm right here if you need me" whispers Blaine in my ear when he sees my hesitation

"Just don't let go of my hand" I say, when he nods and squeezes my hand I take a deep breath and step inside the room.

"Hey dad" says Gabe when we reach his bed and I look away from my father to see my brother crying and truing his best to keep it together, I pull Blaine with me so I can be next to my brother.

"Gabe" I whisper and put my hand on his shoulder "Just let it out" I say and he looks up at me with tear filled eyes

"He promised" he whispers "He promised not to leave us Kurt and look at him now, he's barely hanging on, and he's been here three weeks and hasn't improved!"

"I know but we can't lose hope" I say

"Why not?" he asks me and buries his head in my chest

"Because he's a Hummel, we're tough and if four bullets didn't kill him this heart attack won't either, so have faith, we may not believe in God but we believe in our father and you and I both know that dad doesn't break his promises. He's fighting with all his might to stay here with us so the least we can do is stay by his side until he wins and wakes up" I say

"Okay" he says and I make him sit down next to the bed

"Want me to tell you a story?" I ask them all and they nod and bring the sofa and some chairs over. I sit with Blaine in the sofa and the rest sit in a circle around the bed "You probably all know that our mom died when we were eight right?"

"Yes" they all say sadly and Blaine pulls me to him so that I'm buried in his side and he start to move his arm up and down my side

"Well, when the day of the funeral came Gabe refused to come out of his room, we tried for hours but in the end decided to leave him behind. When we got there the church was filed with people I didn't know and security was all over the place, much like it's right now only worse because they were all wearing black and looked so devastated, they looked like I felt, they looked lost, sad and angry. I remember the priest going on and on about the joys my mom brought to all of us, of how she was in a better place and that she'd want us to move on and live happily, all that time I wanted to scream at him, to scream and ask how any of that was true but simply closed my eyes and rested on my father's side; after a while the ceremony was over and we had to carry the casket to the cemetery a couple of yards away, dad didn't know what to do because he wanted to help carry it but didn't want to leave me so he picked me up and carried us both, I kept looking at the casket the whole way and just stayed still and silent. After a few minutes we made it to the grave site and the casket was put I place, by then it had started to rain, dad said it was because the world was mourning as well, he and some close friends said a few words and before I knew it her body was being lowered." I stop and close my eyes trying to fight back the tears but still some slip free

"Shh Kurt, I'm right here, take your time" Blaine whispers in my ear and starts kissing my hair

I open mu eyes after a couple of minutes and looks around me, all of my friends and even my brother are crying silently and waiting for me to continue so I hug Blaine and find the strength to continue "In that moment I felt helpless, I mean that was it I wasn't going to see her again so I looked up at my dad hoping he would say something, anything to keep me from feeling like my whole world was over and he just took my hand and squeezed it; I was crying and felt awful but his firm hold on my hand gave me the strength to stand there until the grave was filled up again, his hand kept me from feeling like the floor was taken away from under me" I look up and find everyone staring at me with tears in their eyes, I look up at Blaine and find him in the same state and ask "Did you bring your speakers?"

"Yeah they're right here" he says and bends slightly to pull his man purse onto the couch

"Do you guys mind if I sing to him?" I ask them and they all look at me as if I were crazy

"Of course not, love" Blaine whispers and stands up to plug in the speakers "What song?" he asks and I pull out my iphone, choose the song and hand him my phone

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>when I say that something  
>I want to hold your hand<em>

Blaine is suddenly sitting next to me and takes my hand again, I close my eyes and start thinking about the times when my father was there for me

_I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<em>

Oh please, say to me

_You'll let me be your man  
>and please, say to me<br>you'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<em>

and when I touch you I feel happy inside  
>it's such a feeling that my love<br>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I want to hold your hand<p>

As I keep thinking, I can't help but smile as I remember all the things my father has done for me, all those silly times I made him play with me or how bad he tried to cook for us and failed.

_I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<em>

And when I touch you I feel happy inside  
>it's such a feeling that my love<br>I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>when I feel that something  
>I want to hold your hand<br>I want to hold your hand  
>I want to hold your hand<p>

When the song is over I'm crying all over again and Blaine pulls me onto his lap and starts rocking me and whispering sweet things in my ear.

"That was beautiful" Gabe says hoarsely

"Yeah, now everyone will make fun of me for crying to a Beatles song" says Wes and wipes his face to try and compose himself

"Everybody would have cried to that performance" says David, he grabs the pack of tissues, takes one and passes it around

"They're right love, that was a beautiful performance and I'm sure your father loved it as well, he'll wake up soon after hearing your angelic voice" says Blaine lays down "You've done all you can, now it's his turn to find his way back"

"I hate to ruin the moment of complete sickening love going on over there but I'm hungry" says Jeff

* * *

><p><strong>So? Tell me what you think :) <strong>


	15. Time

**A/N: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews! Enjoy

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Time

Have you ever noticed that time either speeds up or slows down depending on what it is you're doing, well, when it comes to waiting for a loved one to get better, to know if he's going to make it or not, when it comes to that, time slows down so much it seems like ages before something happens when in reality it's only been a couple of hours. A day has gone by since we arrived in Paris, a day with absolutely no change in my father's condition and frankly I'm beat, I'm haven't slept for two days, haven't left his side since yesterday. It's funny actually it's only been a day and already I feel as if I've been waiting for a lifetime.

I made the rest of the guys go downstairs and eat something; only one of us needed to be here and there's no need to tire everyone. I was holding my dad's hand and was staring off into space when a noise echoed around the room; I immediately stood up and looked down at my dad, whose eyes were just fluttering open.

"You look like shit" he croaked and I let out the breath I was holding and began to laugh and cry at the same time

"The first thing you say in almost three weeks and it has to be an insult" I say and flung my arms around him "Wait! I have to get the doctors" I yell and run to the door to yell "Doctor!" and run back to my dad's side when I hear loud footsteps

"Kurt! What is it? Is he-"Robert suddenly cuts off as he and the others lay eyes on my father who is now sitting and smiling at them "How…. When did…." His words drift off and he runs to the bed and waves his hand in front of my dad's face

"Robert, keep doing that and I'll punch you right now" my dad says and Robert instantly drops his hand "Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be rendered speechless" he laughs when Robert just stares at him with wide eyes and mouth wide open.

"How the hell is he talking?" Robert finally managed to ask

"Uhh well you see when one wants to-"my dad began but Robert cut him off

"I wasn't asking you, I was asking the doctor" he snaps "Well?" he says and the doctor immediately begins to check him over, his reflexes, blinking, breathing, movement and when he's done he gives my dad some water and turns to face us.

"He's fine. It'll take some time for him to be able to walk without a cane and some of his memories may be a little fussy but other than that his recovery is looking very well" he says and exits the room with the nurses in tow.

"How long did you say I was out for?" my dad asks me

"Almost three weeks" I answer and he pales

"Damn" he says and we all nod in agreement "Wait, didn't I give the order for you to stay in Ohio" he narrows his eyes and I look away

"You did but we ran away from them" I say and he grasps my chin and makes me looks at him

"We?"He asks angrily

"Yeah, Gabe, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and my boyfriend came with me" I whisper

"You endangered your brother as well!" he growls

"Please" I scoff "I didn't endanger anyone, I did everything right and handled our transport with care and stealth, nobody even knows we're here" I say proudly

He looks at me for a few seconds before throwing his arms in the air "Fine, I trust you and you were trained by the best so I'll let that slip" he says and he turns his attention to Robert and is about to say something to him when he whirls to look at me again "Boyfriend?" he asks

"Uhh…. Well, you see…" I can't finish the sentence and look at Robert "Care to help?"

"Ohhh no kid, this one is all yours, this is going to be too fun to come between it" he laughs and makes my father look at him before continuing "And you should know that we have five new members" he says and smiles innocently at me when I gasp.

"Kurt?" my dad asks and motions for me to sit down "Spill, now or I'll make them bring your brother and squish it out of him"

"Fine" I say and sit down "What do you want to know first?"

"About the new members, the boyfriend talk will be much more complicated and long" he glares at me

"Well, a couple of days ago my boyfriend wanted to take me out on a date but he didn't want Sam and Nate to come with us so he asked them for permission, it turns out that they thought that the best way to make that happen was to offer him a place in the clan since every member gets a gun and thus a way to protect me. They also thought that it'd be best to talk about all of this in front of Nick, Jeff, Wes and David, all of whom jumped on board as soon as the spot was offered and so we got five more members" I say, avoiding my dad's gaze.

"They didn't consult you?" he demands angrily

"No, because they didn't have to, Gabe was there and he gave them permission" I say and finally look up

"Are they any good?" he asks, knowing there was nothing he could do now

"They've only been training for a couple of days but they are all courageous and respectful boys so I believe they will be a great asset to the clan" I say, meaning every word "I may not have liked how they were integrated but I do not regret them becoming part of us at all"

"Very well, I will have to meet with them and have a little talk in private but I trust both you and your brother" he says softly "Now, about this boyfriend?"

"He's from Dalton, I liked him since the moment I laid my eyes on him, he is just breathtakingly beautiful and he took my breath away that day. We became friends almost immediately and since then it grew until I knew that what I felt for him was more than friendship, I love him dad, I know it sound silly and you probably think it's just the teenage hormones and whatnot that are talking but I mean it, every day I fall for him even more." I say and can't help but smile "Anyway, we danced around each other for a while since none of us wanted to risk asking and losing our friendship but he finally went for it at Sectionals and we've been inseparable since then" with a big smile on my face and look up when neither Robert or my dad say something and find them smiling brightly at me "Guys?"

"I haven't seen you this happy in quite some time" says Robert happily and stands up to hug me "Congratulations and I'm happy you found him" he says and releases me

"Thank you" I say and turn to face my dad "Please say something"

"I just….I don't think it's because you're a teenager, I met your mom in high school and that wasn't just a fling, she loved me with all her might, we would have grown older together but she was ripped away from me and still I love her. She and I had the same look you have right now and I'm pretty sure he has it as well, your love is unique so hold on to it" he says and as if he knew we were talking about him, Blaine and the others suddenly burst into the room, all of them stopping when they saw my dad awake.

"Dad!" Gabe yells and runs to his side and launches himself on top of him

"Hey, monster. Missed me?" he laughs

"Don't do that again" Gabe says when he lift his head and my dad's smile dies when he sees the tears running down his face

"Never" my dad says and wipes his tears away

"Good, because I hate hospitals and the Hummel's never break promises and you were about to break yours" he says and buries himself on his side

"Seeing as Gabe is now a useless koala, I'll go ahead and introduce you" I say and move to stand beside the others "This is Nick, his boyfriend Jeff, Wes, David and Blaine, guys this is my dad Burt" I say and they all nod at each other

"Hi!" Jeff says excitedly and runs to the bed "Are you dumb now?" he asks and the others yell "Jeff!"

"What? The doctors said he could have some brain damage" he pouts

"Wow, he's a special one" my dad laughs "And no Jeff, I'm not dumb I can still outsmart my enemies and inflict as much pain as always to my enemies and anyone who hurts my boys, so I better not hear you hurt them or there'll be hell to pay, am I clear?" he threatens and Jeff nods quickly and runs to Nick's side

"He really is scary" I hear him whisper to Nick

"So, which one of you three is the boyfriend?" my dad asks, glaring at them and Wes and David step away from Blaine and point at him "Blaine, right?"

"Yes, sir" Blaine says politely, although he looks as scared as Jeff

"That rule applies to you too, only it'd be much worse for you, so don't hurt him" he warns

"I wouldn't dream about it sir, I love your son and I'll be with him as long as he'll have me" he says and wraps his arms around me from behind

"Good" he smiles "Now that I've threatened all of those who needed it, sit down because we need to talk" he orders and we all sit around him

"Now, the five of you understand that the gun you carry now means the clan is your life now, right? You can still study whatever you want but at the end of the day you'll use that knowledge for the benefit of the clan, you'll work in our businesses and fight with us when needed" he says, looking at each of them in the eye

"We do" says Wes and my dad nods

"Can I see your weapons?" he asks and they all move to take them out and hand them over "Very nice choices" he says and inspect each of them before handing them back "How many days do you intend on training them?" he asks Sam

"Every day after school for an hour" says Sam "They've done a good job so far so I don't think it'll be a problem"

"Do you have any questions?" asks my dad and Nick raises his hand "It isn't school Nick but go ahead"

"What do we tell our parents? Not that mine will notice the difference but I know that the others will" he says a little sad

"Nothing, the less they know the less danger they're exposed to, you're family now and we take care of our own, that includes your parents and siblings so if you're threatened or put on a hard case we send men to protect your family and since you'll still be able to keep contact and visit them all you want they won't notice the difference so why worry them" he answers "Anything else?"

"No, that's all, Kurt and Gabe have explained the rules and procedures" says Blaine

"My turn" says Robert and stands up, we all stare at him since none of us have a clue of what he's talking about "There was an incident at McKinley while you were gone"

"What?" asks Peter

"Everything was fine when we left" says Cam "And we've only been gone for sixteen hours"

"Most of which were at night" says Nate

"I know but a lot can happen in a short amount of time. Anyway, someone attacked the school after classes were over; they went after the Cheerios and New Directions looking for you"

I gasp and ask worriedly "Are they all alright?"

"Yes, Sue's people were there and managed to scare them off before any serious damage could be done" he says and turns to my father "What do you want to do?"

My dad thinks for a while, all of us looking at him and holding our breaths "You're not going back there but-"Gabe and I cut him off

"What?" we yell and stand up

"Dad, you can't be serious, nothing happened!" says Gabe "I still have football games"

"Yeah and what about the Cheerios and New Directions?" I say angrily but calm down when Blaine reaches out to squeeze my hand

My dad scoffs "Kurt your side is in a cast and it'll take a while for you to be able to go back to cheerleading and Gabe, I know for a fact that you won the game that takes you to the finals, you've done what you can"

"Fine! But what about New Directions?" I ask

"You can help them win regionals but after that you'll be part of the Warblers" he tells us and then looks at the others "I assume you do have room for them?"

"Of course" says Wes excitedly

"They've been bugging them since they heard they could sing" laughs Blaine

"See? You'll still be able to sing" my dad says happily and I growl slightly

"You know as well as I do that's not the issue here" I say and start pacing "They'll take the news badly and…. And how the hell do you expect me to leave, they're family dad, it's not just about singing" I whisper

"I know, but they'll understand because if they're still the people I remember they'll be happy you're taking precautions" he says. We all remain silent, trying to think of what to say next when Wes suddenly jumps out of his seat

"Oh my God!" he yells

"What?" we all ask

"Regionals is in three days and we haven't been practicing nonstop like always" he says

"Wes calm down, you'll be leaving this afternoon, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to practice" says Robert

"Why do we have to leave so soon?" whines Gabe "Dad just woke up"

"Because you skipped school on Friday and I won't let you skip on Monday, if you leave today you'll be able to rest and you'll have enough time to tell the New Directions and practice to kick the Warblers ass on Wednesday" he says

"Riiiight" I say and look at Blaine "You guys are going down, if it's my last performance with them, I'll be sure to send them straight to New York"

"Then I'll be sure to tell all of Dalton so they can go see you being beat by us, in an epic battle" he smiles

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Regionals and I need songs for the Warblers, do you have any suggestions? <strong>

**Please review!**


	16. Regionals

**A/N: **Thanks for the song suggestions, I hope you like the ones I chose. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or the songs

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Regionals (part 1)

"From the top!" Wes yells and we all groan. He's been killing us during practice and today was no exception, only Wes would make us practice a few hours before getting on the bus, he'd woken us at _five _in the morning and we're all about ready to kill him right about now.

"Wes!" I growl and they all shut up, all of them know I'm not a morning person so they decide to do the wise thing and shut up "If you ask us to sing one more time before we're at the competition site, I will literally kill you and ask Kurt for some tips on how to dispose of your body, am I clear?"

He nods but raises his hand nervously "Can I say something?" he asks and continues when I motion for him to continue and we all finally sit down "Since we're no longer going to practice, I believe it's time to decide exactly which of the four songs we're going to do"

"Any preferences?" asks Thad from the counselor table

"Katy Perry" I say simply and they all nod in agreement

"Yeah that one is a no brainer, Blaine becomes an excited puppy whenever we do Katy Perry so we might as well use it to our advantage, the crowd loves that" says Nick

"All in favor of Katy Perry?" asks Thad and almost everyone raises their hand "It's settled" he says and Wes bangs his gavel "Damn it Wes, you have to stop doing that" he says irritably

"It's not official until I do it and besides the meeting looks way better and official that way" he says happily "Anyway, we still have to choose the other song"

Jeff raises his hand and starts talking before we can say anything "Ohh, I know, I know" he says excitedly

"Yes, Jeff?" I ask

"Maroon 5" he says and many murmur that the song was a really good choice

"All in favor?" asks David and every single hand flies up "Very well, we have our two songs" he says and Wes is about to use his gavel but Thad snatches it away.

"Hey!" he protests

"Shut it, we're not done so there's no need for this" he says and waves the gavel "Now, you guys go change and grab your stuff and we'll meet in the parking lot in fifteen minutes" Thad says and we all run out of the room before Wes can get his hands on the gavel again.

I began to make my way to Kurt's room when I remembered that he had left a couple of hours ago, so I go to my room to change and get my stuff ready for the trip. After doing everything I noticed I still had a couple of minutes alone so I decided to text Kurt

_Miss you already :( - B_

I t only took a couple of seconds for the reply

_I've been gone for two hours and besides aren't you supposed to be practicing? –K_

_Two hours too long and not anymore since we have to get going to make it there in time. How are the guys doing? Sad? Distracted? Unable to perform well? –B_

_You wish, Anderson, we're at the top of our game and you'll be going home empty handed today :p –K_

_No I won't I'll be bringing my gorgeous boyfriend back with me and that beats a lousy trophy :) –B_

_Yes it does. I have to go but I'll see you there. I love you –K_

_I love you too –B_

"-ine, Blaine, Blaine!" I snapped out of it when I noticed someone was pounding and yelling at my door. I ran to it, pulled it open and two Warblers came crashing down. "Damn it! You could have warned us" says Jeff as he helps Nick stand up and they both fix their uniform.

"How was I supposed to do that?" I protest

"None of that matter, we need to go like now! Wes is pissed as hell, you were supposed to be there five minutes ago and he's freaking out, he says you messed up our schedule so move!" Nick yells and shoves my bag into my arms and pushes me down the hall.

"Alright, alright, I'm going" I say and the three of us run to the parking lot.

By the time we get there all of the Warblers are inside and the bus is on and ready to go. We quickly get inside and as soon as I say "We're here" the bus begins to move.

"Damn it, Blaine, I told you fifteen minutes not twenty" Thad says exasperated

"I'm sorry, I was texting Kurt" I explain and the entire bus groans "What?" I ask looking around

"Nothing, forget about it, it's useless to yell at you now, we all know how you get when speaking, thinking or seeing Kurt so never mind" says Thad and changes the subject.

* * *

><p>"Blaine slow down" says Nick as he and the Warblers try to keep up with me. I went in search of my boyfriend as soon as we signed in and since we had time to waste they decided to follow.<p>

"Do any of you see him?" I ask looking around "Flint, you're tall, make yourself useful" I say to him

"Okay midget. Just give me a sec" he says and starts looking around as well. He suddenly points to the left and we all turn to see where he was pointing "There!" he yells and we all start to make our way to the group of laughing teenagers.

When they see me some of them begin to smile and open their mouths to say something but we motion for them to be quiet as we make our way to the twins. Jeff and I are about to cover their eyes when Kurt startles us "Need something, Blaine?" he asks and turns around.

"How did you know we were here?" I pout and he laughs and motions for us to come closer

"I'm a ninja" he whispers and begins to laugh again

"Can we say hello to the dolphins now?" asks Brittany

"Go for it" Kurt says and suddenly Nick, Jeff and Thad are trapped in a bear hug from the blond. "She wanted to do that since she met them last time" Kurt says to me and pulls me into a kiss, we pull back when they start to wolf whistle.

"I'd say something about dating the enemy but seeing as after this performance you will be the enemy I see no point" says Rachel and Kurt and Gabe give a heavy sigh.

"Didn't take it very well" I whisper to them and they shake their head before turning to their group

"Guys, we've been over this. We can't do anything about it" says Gabe

"We know, it's just that…."says Tina and looks around them for some help

"It sucks, dudes" finishes Puck and the rest nod in agreement

"Would you prefer for us to keep going to McKinley and being kidnapped or killed?" says Kurt impatiently

"No, of course not" says Finn angrily

"Just give us some time to process" offers Santana "Anyway enough about the depressing stuff. So, Warblers did you bring the big guns?" she asks seductively

"We did bring great numbers if that's what you mean" says Wes

"Damn they're uptight" says Puck "Let loose a little boys, you know, they say that getting some action helps" he says and some off the Warblers turn bright red as the New Directions laugh.

Our talk is cut short when a staff member comes to tell us we had to go to the green room, since we were up in ten minutes.

"Did Dalton come?" asks Kurt before we can leave

"You bet they did, the entire staff is here and so are some of the boys, so try not to embarrass yourself to much" I smirk and follow the rest of the Warblers.

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" asks David as we stand waiting to be announced<p>

"Yes" I say truthfully "I know Kurt and the smile he gave me when we were leaving them made me more nervous since that means he planed something great to kick our asses with"

The lights blink, signaling we're about to begin "Just give it all you've got, we have your back" he says just as the curtain rises. I step in front of them and begin to sing

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, and make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a sh*t_

_And it goes like this  
>[Chorus]<em>

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger _

I start scanning the crowd for those beautiful blue eyes that will help me calm my nerves.

_Maybe it's hard_

_If you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears __[_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger _

I find them and hold his gaze just as Wes and David make their way next to me in the front to sing the next part.

_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this _

I listen to them long enough to make sure they weren't going to screw up before blocking them out and focusing on those gorgeous eyes. Kurt had noticed my need for him and had held on to my gaze since the beginning.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I got the moves like Jagger_

_I got the mooooooves...like Jagger I_

The first song is over before I know it and I see Kurt stand up along with the crowd. I smile at him as I collect my breath before moving to the new formations and beginning the next song.

_You gotta help me out  
>It's all a blur last night<br>We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke  
>I lost my fake I'd but you lost the motel key<br>Spare me your freakin' dirty looks  
>Now don't blame me<br>You want to cash out and get the hell out of town_

I realize my friends were right when they said I get all excited with Katy Perry songs because as soon as I begin to sing I feel so happy that I want to share it with the crowd and get them off their feet._  
><em>

_Why are these lights so bright  
>Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,<br>And why, why am I wearing your class ring?  
>Don't call your mother<br>'Cause now we're partners in crime  
><em>

By the time we get to the next verse most of the crowd is standing up and clapping or yelling.

_Don't be a baby_  
><em>Remember what you told me<em>  
><em>Shut up and put your money where your mouth is<em>  
><em>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<em>  
><em>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now<em>  
><em>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<em>

_You got me into this_  
><em>Information overload, situation lost control<em>  
><em>Send out an S.O.S.<em>  
><em>And get some cash out<em>  
><em>We're gonna tear up the town<em>

_Don't be a baby_  
><em>Remember what you told me [x3]<em>  
><em>Told me, you told me, you told me<em>  
><em>Shut up and put your money where your mouth is<em>  
><em>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<em>  
><em>Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now<em>  
><em>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas<em>  
><em>Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon!<em>  
><em>Give me some cash out baby<em>  
><em>Give me some cash out, honey<em>

When we bow they clap even harder and they keep on doing so even when the curtain comes down, we exit the stage with big smiles on our faces and feeling at the top of the world. I really didn't know what Kurt and the others have up their sleeves but they better bring it because our performance was epic.

I stay behind after the Warblers leave to take their seat and spot New Directions coming out of the green room, the girls wearing cute blues dresses with black combat boots and the boys wearing all black.

"Wow" I can't help but saying when I see that Kurt, the dark clothes make his skin seem even paler and his eyes look like the deep sea.

"You were great out there" he says happily when he spots me

"Thank you" I say excitedly but frown when I notice he had taken off his sling and was beginning to remove the cast "What are you doing?" I ask and stop him from releasing more of the Velcro in the removable cast.

"Taking the cast off for the performance" he says nonchalantly

"You can't do that" I say worriedly and begin to put it back in place

"Blaine, relax, I asked the doctor and he said it was fine since I'm going to take it off in a few days anyway and said that as long as it was only for the performance and I didn't lift anything or stress my arm it'd be fine" he says and kisses me softly to calm me down.

"You're going to be the death of me Kurt Hummel" I say and help him remove the cast "Won't it hurt, though?"

"No, I took my pain killers so I'm all set" he says and looks behind him when Gabe shouts his name "I have to go but please stop worrying"

"I can't do that, you're the most important person in my life so I'll worry all I want if you're doing something reckless" I say and kiss him deeply before making my way to the stairs "Give us all you've got" I say and run to my seat.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now but I'll try to update as soon as possible but t might take a day or two, late Christmas shopping sucks that way. Anyway, please review!<strong>


	17. Regionals 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the awesome reviews! And somebody told me it was a little confusing on the narrator part so I tried to fix it so tell me if it's better or not if I put it.

_Rachel singing_

_Kurt singing_

_**Both singing**_

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or the songs

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Regionals (part 2)

(Kurt POV)

"Are you sure about the order of the songs?" asks Finn when we're all on stage

"Yes we are Finn, the song Kurt and I have planned is perfect for the finale and it expresses what we're going through now so it'll be more for us than for the crowd but believe me when I say that they'll love it as well" assures Rachel. None of us had time to say anything since the lights began to blink, signaling that the show was about to begin; so we just nodded and rushed to our places.

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<em>

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<em>  
><em>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<em>  
><em>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby, I don't care<em>

_Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be, you wanna be<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<em>

I look to my right and see Santana and Brittany leave the stage discretely, then look to the audience to see if they'd noticed and smile widely when I see they're too engrossed in the song since they know it's an original.

_Push me up against the locker_  
><em>And hey, all I do is shake it off<em>  
><em>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<em>  
><em>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<em>  
><em>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar<em>  
><em>I'll see you when you wash my car<em>

_[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
>All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way<br>It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name<br>And I'll just look away, that's right_

Rachel and I also leave the stage –hopefully unnoticed- and head towards the other two so they can help us change clothes quickly.

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be, you wanna be<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

Rachel and I watch form the sidelines as Brittany and Santana join the others with cups and finish the song as planned._  
><em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up, and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be, you wanna be<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

"Ready?" I ask Rachel

"I was born ready" she smiles and takes my hand. We can hear Santana introducing us as New Directions and we step onto the stage when the crowd's cheering stops as the room goes entirely dark.

* * *

><p>(Blaine POV)<p>

"Guys, I don't see Kurt" I point out when the group forms a line and Mike starts pushing a cart with a weird machine and cups on it.

"Your right" they say when they look at each teen and don't find Kurt

"And Rachel is missing as well" Wes says and then gasps "You don't think those two are going to do a duet, do you?" he asks me.

"Looks like it" I say and we all stand up to clap and hoot along with the rest of the crowd.

"Damn, they better make it a bad one or else we're doomed" Wes whines.

"They better not, I don't want to win because the other team lowered their bar for us, and I want to win because we were simply better" I state and they all nod in agreement.

The room suddenly goes dark and Nick whispers "This is going to be good"

The light suddenly lands center stage and there is Rachel wearing a beautiful red dress, she smiles and begins to sing

_I'm limited Just look at me - I'm limited _

_And just look at you _

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda _

_So now it's up to you _

_For both of us - now it's up to you... _

A second and third light land on stage and Mercedes, Tina and Mike come into view but when the second voice begins I know that is isn't any of them singing

_I've heard it said _

_That people come into our lives for a reason _

_Bringing something we must learn _

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most to grow If we let them _

_And we help them in return _

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today _

_Because I knew you... _

A fourth, fifth and sixth light land on stage revealing the rest of New Directions but again none of them are singing. "No way" Jeff whispers when he too recognizes the voice

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_As it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you I have been changed for good _

A final light lands on stage and illuminates Kurt; he's wearing skinny jeans with a button down black shirt, red vest and tie. And suddenly I realize why they chose the song; it captures all their feelings in the lyrics.

_It well may be _

_That we will never meet again _

_In this lifetime _

_So let me say before we part _

_So much of me Is made from what I learned from you _

_You'll be with me _

_Like a handprint on my heart _

She places her hand over Kurt's heart and they begin to sing facing each other. I can tell that they've blocked us out and singing only for themselves, loosing themselves in the lyrics and feelings.

_And now whatever way our stories end I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend...  
>Like a ship blown from its mooring <em>

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird_

_In a distant wood _

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _

_But because I knew you _

By this point Kurt is next to Rachel and takes her hand as they continue to sing.

_Because I knew you _

_**I have been changed for good **_

_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness _

_For the things I've done you blame me for _

_But then, I guess we know _

_There's blame to share _

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore **_

They're truly singing their hearts out in the performance and I'm not surprised when I look around and see some with tears in their eyes.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _

_As it passes a sun _

_Like a stream that meets a boulder _

_Halfway through the wood _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _

_By a wind off the sea _

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better? **_

_**I do believe I have been Changed for the better**__  
>And because I knew you...<br>__Because I knew you...__  
><em>_**Because I knew you...**_

_**I have been changed for good...**__  
><em>

When the song finishes, the whole crowd stands and begins to clap and yell so loudly that I know we just lost the competition. "We really are doomed" Jeff says and sits and slouches dramatically in his seat.

"No we're not" I say happily

"Really?" he says and sits up

"Nope" I say, popping the "p" childishly "But it made you happy again so get up and come with me to congratulate Kurt" I say and smile when I not only does Jeff begin to follow me but the rest of the Warblers as well.

* * *

><p>(Kurt POV)<p>

"Oh my God! You guys were absolutely marvelous" yells Gabe excitedly

"Group hug" demands Santana and tackles me. The others join in and soon enough we're all crying. "This sucks" Santana says into my shoulder.

"You better text, call and come visit us often, white boy" says Mercedes, hiccupping.

"Will do, my lady" I say and kiss her cheek "Now let go, you guys are starting to give me an asthma attack" as soon as I say this they break off worriedly.

"Are you okay?" asks Puck

"Yeah, I was just starting to feel a little crowded" I say and take deep breathes.

"Do you think we'll win?" asks Brittany

"Yes you will" says someone from behind me and I turn to see Blaine and the rest of the Warblers standing there.

"Where'd the confidence go?" I ask him and wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder.

"Down the drain as soon as I heard you both singing that" he says softly "You guys make great duet partners and you picked the best song for these times, so not only did you sing beautifully but you also made us feel your sadness"

"I told you I would lead them straight to New York if this is my last performance and I believe I did" I say and kiss the side of his neck "And you know what?" I ask him

"What?" he asks and turns to look at me.

"I have a better duet partner" I smile "Our voices would fit very well _and_ as soon as that trophy is in Rachel's hands it won't be counted as cheating" I say. His eyes widen cutely and he points at himself "Yes, you silly" I say and kiss him sweetly.

We pull back when the girls let out a big "Awwwww"

"Is it gay of me to say that that was hot?" asks Mike

"No man, not with them anyway; I'm a sex shark and as manly as you can get and I still find Hummel as hot as hell" says Puck and we all laugh.

"And he's a great kisser" Brittany points out

"What?" demands Blaine

"I went through a straight phase" I laugh "It sucked and only lasted for about four days"

"Oh, alright but no more kissing girls" he says and I lift my eyebrow "Wait. And no guys either. No kissing anyone but me" he says and they all laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I say. I put a hand on Blaine's face and another in his hair and start to lean forward, Blaine meets me halfway and kisses back. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer, suddenly I feel something wet on my bottom lip and instantly open my mouth and let Blaine's tongue explore. My hand leaves his cheek and begins to drift lower, I'm about to cup his-

"Guys!" everyone yells and we groan but pull back.

"What is it?" I ask, a little annoyed,

"You may have been too busy eating each other's faces but they're about to announce the winner" says Gabe and we smile at each other before joining our teams to await the final result.

One of the judges comes on stage, picks up some envelopes and the microphone. "I'm bored and tired so I'll just skip to the part where I announce the winner" he says dryly and opens one of the envelopes. "And the winner is…" he says and reads the page "The New Directions" he says and hands us our trophy.

Rachel and the others jump up and down with joy. "We did it Kurt" says Gabe beside me "We got them to New York" he smiles and leads me to another group hug.

"I believe this belongs to you, Kurt" says Mr. Shue and hands me the trophy

"What? Guys, I can't take this, it belongs in McKinley" I say and try to hand it back but they all shake their heads.

"No it doesn't, we all know that this win was thanks to you, you came up with most of the original song and it was your beautiful voice that made us win _and_ you also helped us come up with another original song for New York so you deserve the trophy" says Mercedes and pushes the trophy to me.

"I appreciate it" I say and hand it over to Gabe "But my arm isn't 100% yet, so you carry it" I say and we all make our way out of the auditorium. They stop to talk outside the building when I notice that I left my phone in the car and needed to call my dad to tell him we had won. "I have to go to my car, I'll be right back" I say and start to walk away

"We'll come with you" offers Blaine but I wave him off.

"It's fine I have Sam and Nate with me" I say and point at each bodyguard

"Okay but shout if you need anything" he says and motions for me to put the cast back on.

I'm so focused on getting the cast back on that I don't notice the suspicious movement and noise around us. I lift my head when I'm done and am about to get my keys out of my pocket when two guys tackle both Sam and Nate to the ground. I instantly reach for my guns but before I can aim them someone tackles me as well and they fall out of reach, we roll around the ground, each of us throwing punches and kicks to try to subdue the other. By the time I kick him off, I have a bloody nose, split lip and a gash on my head where he slammed me against the hard concrete. I manage to stand up without getting caught by him or the other two guys that came to back him up; the three of them pull a knife from the sheath on their belts and surround me.

I look around for anything to help me defend myself when I remember that Sam had made me start carrying knives with me since we came back from Paris; I move to pull it out of the sheath on my ankle when one of them launches and manages to cut my cheek slightly, as more swings are made I keep dodging, punching and kicking to fight them off. They begin to make leave more space for an attack when they start to get tired and I go for it before that gap of opportunity is taken away. I grab my knife and launch for the attacker on my right, I move fast, just push the blade in and out of his gut and he goes down with a cry, I have enough time to kick his knife out of reach before the guy closest to me swings the knife to help his friend, I back kick him straight on the face before lashing out on the remaining attacker, I manage to stab him straight on the heart and his lifeless body crumples to the ground. I'm so shocked that I forget about the remaining guy and only manage to lift my left arm in time to stop the blade from doing any serious damage. I cry out when the blade goes right through and pull it away, bringing the knife with me, as I stare at my bleeding hand I realize that my last attacker was now weaponless so I tackle him to the ground and slash his throat as soon as he hits the ground; I stay on top of him, not once looking away as he stares at me as he dies, I'm so focused that I don't notice my friends running towards us and screaming or gasping as soon as they see us.

I don't acknowledge them even after the man is dead because I can't seem to take my eyes off of the dead man under me, I look at the body to my right and see the man I killed earlier lying there in a pool of blood, I look beyond him and see the man I had stabbed holding his bleeding side and I instantly stand up and put my right hand on top of his trying to help control the bleeding.

"Are they all dead?" he asks between gasps of pain

"Y-y-yes" I manage to force out

"It seems I'm about to join my brothers" he says weakly, takes his mask off and stares my in the eyes "You know there'll be more of us"

"I do and like you and the rest of your friends today, they will either be killed or wounded in their attempt to kidnap, hurt or kill me or my brother" I say truthfully "Who sent you?"

"I can't tell you, they'll hurt my family" he says and screams out in pain when I put more pressure on the wound.

"You just said your brothers are dead so what the hell do you care who they hurt" I say angrily.

"Family goes beyond blood" he says and coughs up blood "I'm sure you're well aware" he says and starts coughing violently so I let go of the wound and stand up. "You better be careful Kurt Hummel because they're coming for you" he manages to say through the coughing.

"Bring it on but you better bring an army because the sad excuse of the attack group you sent today won't be enough" I say and leave him to die alone as I walk to pick up my guns.

"Sam" I yell as I holster my guns

"Yeah, Kurt?" he yells back, running to get to my side.

"Did you kill any of yours?" I ask

"No, I shot two of them but the others took them with them when they saw you kill the first one" he says, wiping some blood off his neck

"And you Nate?" I ask the brunette

"Yes, I killed two and wounded another but they took him as well" he offers "Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

"I'm fine" I say and look back at the corpses "Take care of those" I order

"Will do" Sam says and steps away from us so he can make the necessary calls.

"How do you feel?" asks Nate when we're alone

"I fucking killed three men today, I get that all of this will be part of my life someday, trust me I get it but I'm sixteen, so yeah I'm a little freaked out and kind of don't know how to process all of this but I'll be fine" I say with no conviction.

"I'll go tell Blaine to ride with you" he says and runs off.

I wait for Sam to come back to see if it was all fine "So?" I ask when he's beside me.

"It's all set; they'll be here in twenty minutes. I'll stay behind and supervise." He assures and gestures to something behind me, I turn and see both groups of teenagers standing there, some shaking, crying or simply pale but all looking scared "You might want to make sure they're okay and make them leave as well" he points out.

"Yeah" I say and walk towards them "You all need to get out of here, I suggest you forget about this and not think to hard about it or you'll get nightmares, I know Dalton has a great psychologist at hand so if you guys need it go to her without hesitation and for New Directions, I'll send you all the number of a great one" I say emotionlessly "But you really need to go now, if you need anything just call me" I say and motion them to move. They are still so scared that they do as I say, except for Blaine of course but him I actually need here right now so I just smile at him and walk to my car.

"Give me the keys" Gabe says when I move to the driver's side

"What?" I ask, a little out of it.

"Give me the keys and get in the back with Blaine, I'm taking you to the E.R to get that hand checked out" he says and takes the keys out of my hand.

I nod and silently get in the back, Blaine following close behind. "Gabe turn on the heater" Blaine says when we pull out of the parking lot. "You're shaking, love" he says and pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"I don't think it's because of the cold" I say. I lay my head on his shoulder, close my eyes and try to get the shaking under control.

"I know but it helps if your warm" he whispers and begins to run his hand up and down my back "No one expects you to be fine with this, Gabe told us that this was your first kill so I just want you to know that I'm right here whenever you need me and that it's fine if you break down. I… I think I'd be a little worried if you didn't, you just killed three men" he whispers in my ear.

"I can't get their blood off of me" I whisper and open my eyes to stare at my right hand where the blood is starting to dry.

Blaine looks down as well and covers my hand with his "We'll get you cleaned up at the hospital and we'll call your dad, I think he knows what to say better than any of us" he says and pulls me closer when he sees the tears in my eyes "I'm glad you're alive Kurt, I don't know what I would do without you" he whispers and that does it, I break down right there. I burry my face in his neck and cry my heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope the chapter didn't disappoint.<strong>

**Please, please review.**


	18. Filling your dreams with fright

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait but now I'm back and the updates will be like before. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

(Kurt POV)

"More broken bones Kurt. I'm supposed to take the cast off in two days, couldn't you at least wait for those to heal?" asks Anthony Sloan,- our personal doctor who we moved to Ohio so he could be at hand when needed- as he reads my file.

"Tony, look up" I say and raise my hand so he could see the damage

"What the hell happened?" he demands and takes my hand to take a closer look.

"Some assholes were waiting for Kurt when the competition was over" answers Gabe angrily

"Any casualties?" he asks as he injects the anesthesia.

"Not from us but five from them" I say and relax when the pain begins to fade. "So what's the diagnosis" I ask when he begins to numb the cuts on my face

"Well so far, three stitches for your cheek, a little special glue for your lip, at least seven stitches for your head but thankfully you show no signs of a concussion" he says "Ready for the stitches?" he holds up the needle

"You're going to do them right? I don't want scars" I say and look from the needle to him.

"Of course I will, your dad didn't demand I take lessons with the best plastic surgeon for nothing; don't worry no one will know of the attack when the stitches come out, you'll be as good as new" he says and begins to stitch me up

"What about his hand?" asks Blaine softly, as if he was scared to startle Tony and make him mess up.

"From the looks of it there is no huge muscle damage, the knife went through rather smoothly so it didn't snap bones and the tissue and muscle it hit will heal itself with time. I'll remove the knife and we'll see more then but some stitches will do the trick and it's a good thing you're starting physical therapy for your arm because I can tell the doctor to focus on the hand as well" he says. Blaine's about to ask something when my phone goes off.

"Hello?" I say

"_Hey, kiddo. How are you?" _my dad replies

"Can you guys give me a second" I ask them and they leave the room. "Physically I'll be fine but I have a really important question" I sigh and blink back my tears.

"_What is it?"_ my dad asks worriedly

"Do they go away?" I ask sadly

"_No, you can try and push them away or forget but those images will still be there, every time you close your eyes one of them will pop into your head and it's alright Kurt" _he says softly

"How can it be alright?" I demand and brush away the tear that manages to fall.

"_They keep you from losing your humanity; they keep you from becoming a heartless bastard" _

"Then how do you deal with it, these are my first but there will be more how do you keep from falling apart?" I ask

"_You accept it, you accept the fact that it's them or you, that this is your life, you stay strong and remember that none of the men you kill will ever be innocent bystanders, they will be men that have killed and tortured" _he says and I hear voices in the background _"Son I have to go but call me if you need anything"_

"Alright dad" I sigh

"_Kurt. I love you son, stay strong"_

"Love you too" I say and hang up. "You can come in now" I yell. They enter and go back to whatever they were doing without asking questions.

"Does it hurt?" Blaine asks me after he sits back down beside me.

"No, I can feel him pull but other than that I really can't feel anything" I say and smile at him reassuringly "You look a little green" I tease

"Yeah well, my boyfriend is covered in blood and has a knife stuck through his hand so forgive me for feeling a little sick" he says and pouts.

"I'm fine and the knife won't be there for much longer"

"Will there be more blood?" he asks

"Yeah, but that's normal" answers Tony and grabs the gauze that will cover the stitches

"What's the matter Blaine, blood makes you queasy?" laughs Gabe

"Yeah but I'll get used to it" he says

"Alright boys, let's see how much damage the knife did shall we?" Tony says excitedly. We all lean a little forward so we can see as he pulls the knife out slowly. "Well, I'm not there is no resistance so that's a good sign" he points out and puts the knife aside when it's out completely. "I'll just put some gauze to stop the bleeding and…. Done" he says and moves my hand to be palm up "I need you to join each finger separately to your thumb" he instructs and we all watch as I do what he asks without any problem. "Now make a fist" again I do as he asks with no problem "Just move your fingers however you want" we watch a little bit more before he takes my hand starts to patch me up "Well it looks alright and like I said before the physical therapy you have this week will help"

"How long will I have to be in therapy for? I need to start practicing again if I'm going to be in the next cheerleading competition" I ask

"For about a week and a half" he says and inspects his work "Then Sue can torture you all she wants but tell her to take it easy for the first week"

"Yeah, she told me that as soon as I got back we would be working on getting my upper body strength back to what it used to be and cardio" I sigh

"Sucks to be you" sing songs Gabe

"Shut it or I'll tell her you want to join" I say and he instantly stops laughing

"You wouldn't dare" he says wide eyed

"Watch me" I glare at him

"Fine I won't tease you when you come back dead tired to the dorms" he pouts

"Alright boys you're all set, I'll send one of the guys to deliver your pain meds and I'll see you in two days to begin therapy" says Tony and leads us to our car.

* * *

><p>"Kill me now" I groan at lunch after two weeks of training. The entire table starts laughing.<p>

"Is it really that bad?" asks Nick from beside me and nudges me to make me sit up and start eating

"Yeah, I mean how bad can it be, it's only cheerleading" says Andrew and the boys that had seen the competition snort "What?"

"Oh, Andy, Andy, what you have been missing, coach is the devil in disguise and her purpose is to get us to win every single competition we go to no matter what it takes, she once tried to use a rocket launcher when I quit to help the football team" I say happily

"What?" they all spit whatever they were drinking

"Ewww" I say and hand them napkins "Anyway, yeah she tried but I interfered and made her move the time of the competition so that I could go to the game and the competition on the same day"

"Ohhh now I want to see you compete, can we go?" asks Andrew humping in his seat

"No, it's the week of exams and it's on Thursday but since its nationals it'll be on TV so you can watch it here and then go back to studying" I say

"That'll do" he says excitedly.

"So, why do you want us to kill you?" asks Blaine "You've been training for two weeks now, what will be different today?" he points to my food so I take a bite before answering

"Today will be hell because we'll be doing the routine until perfection then run for forty five minutes with weights on our ankles and wrists then pushups, sit-ups and work on our abs" I sigh

"Damn, I'd be dead with only the last three things" says David

"Wait, that's today?" asks Jeff sadly

"Yeah, why?" I ask and look around to find several others pouting

"But today is guys night in" he whines

"Huh?" I ask even more confused

"Didn't Gabe tell you?" asks Nick and when I shake my head they all turn to glare at my twin "Gabe!" they all yell

"I forgot, I was going to tell him but then my girlfriend Emily called and I completely forgot" he says sheepishly and they all groan

"Fine but when you get back you better watch a movie with us" says Jeff and crosses his arms and pouts, some of the Warblers doing the same

"Okay but how come not all of you are acting like six year olds?" I ask and they either laugh or protest at being called a child.

"Some of us made plans to go home so we could avoid it" Andrew says happily

"And thank God for that" says Jason and before they could say anything else the bell rang

* * *

><p>(Blaine POV)<p>

"Hey Blaine, got any sharpie?" asks Jeff in the middle of our second movie.

"What for" I ask and look where Jeff is pointing to see Wes asleep. "Jeff no, he'll kick your ass when he wakes up"

"Pleaaaassseee, please, please, please" he begs

"Fine but don't come crying to me when he hurts you" I say and hand him the marker.

"Of course not" he says and starts making his way towards Wes "I'll go running to Nick" he laughs. We all watch as Jeff draws a mustache, glasses and "l love Rachel" on his forehead.

"Oh my God, he's going to kick your ass when he sees" David says through his laughter.

"Everyone, step away from Wes and Jeff if you value your life" I whisper and Flint, Thad, Trent, David, Gabe and even Nick move to where I am to avoid any harm.

"Nick" Jeff whines when he turns to see his boyfriend sitting next to us "You're supposed to always be with me, I'm your boyfriend" he pouts

"I like being alive and well Jeff and if you do to you'll put your i-phone away" he warns when Jeff takes out his phone to take a picture. And like always Jeff didn't listen and snapped the picture which made Wes wake up because he forgot to turn the flash off.

"Damn" he mutters and runs for the door

"What the hell did you do Jeffrey?" yells Wes and races to the bathroom. "Ahhhh" we hear him yell from the bathroom and move away from the door "Where is he?" he demands as soon as he cleaned his face

"We don't know he just took off" I say

"I hope you said goodbye Nick because your boyfriend is screwed when I get my hands on him" he says.

"Wes calm down, you know Jeff, he's a child and it's not like he put it on facebook" I point out. We all look to our phones when they vibrate and start laughing "Scratch that, he did put it on facebook "

"What?" he yells and checks his phone

"Hey, at least it's the warblers private page" offers Nick

"Yeah, Rachel will never see it and all of the guys are used to Jeff, remember when he did it to Thad?" I say and we all laugh, remembering when he drew a braw on his chest and put a blond wig.

"See? He means no harm" says Flint

"Fine but I at least get to smack him" he says and seats down next to us

"Deal" we all say

"Kurt you promise you won't let him hurt me?" we hear Jeff say when the door opens a little.

"Promise now get inside" comes Kurt's tired voice and we hear the door close behind them.

"Wes" Jeff yells from behind Kurt "I'm sorry, I'll take the picture down but please don't hurt me" he begs

"It's fine Jeff" he says calmly

"What the hell happened to you?" Jeff says as he comes out from behind Kurt

"I was reminded of the fact that you're a child" Wes says and we're surprised of his behavior until he smacks Jeff hard.

"Kuurt, you said you'd protect me" he whines as he rubs his head

Kurt drops his bag near his bed, takes off his jacket and sits down on his bed before answering "Yeah, well you should have stayed near me" he yawns and falls back onto the bed.

"Is he okay?" I ask Gabe

"He's fine, just tired he'll join us in a few" he says and we shrug and turn back to the TV

When Thad stands up to change the DVD and Kurt hasn't joined us I stand up and find him completely asleep "Gabe, I think its best if we leave, he's asleep" I say and they all join me around the bed.

"Guys, it's fine. Kurt just needs a power nap and then he'll join us" Gabe says and starts to remove Kurt's shoes and socks "Can you pull the blankets down?" he asks Nick, who is on the top.

"Sure" Nick does as he's told and we watch as Gabe slowly moves Kurt to the top and tucks him in.

"Aww, he looks so cute" says Jeff "Can I take a picture?" he asks excitedly

"Sure, he won't be too pleased but it's his fault for falling asleep" says Gabe and moves away from the bed so Jeff can take the picture.

"Guys the movie's about to start" whisper-yells Trent and we all run to the TV.

We're all so engrossed by the movie that the rapid breathing and movement from behind us startles us all. "Shit" mutters Gabe as he bolts upright and turns to see the bed behind us. We turn to see what's going on and find Kurt sweating, breathing rapidly and moving around.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask worriedly and run after Gabe when he stands up and moves to the bed.

"You should get out of here" he says and sits down besides Kurt and starts to shake him awake.

"Yeah right, like that's going to happen" snorts Wes

"I ask again, what's wrong?" I demand when Kurt starts muttering.

"He's beginning to have a night terror" he says and jumps to straddle Kurt when he starts thrashing about and yelling

"Kurt! It's okay, you're alright" Gabe says between screams "Help me keep his arms down" he yells and I move to do so

"How the hell do we stop this?" I panic when Kurt begins to cry and say 'sorry' over and over

"We try and wake him up" Gabe says

"How about water?"offers Jeff and at Gabe's nod, he rushes to the bathroom. "Here" he says and hands a glass to Gabe.

As soon as the water hits Kurt he bolts upright and looks around in pure terror and panic "It's alright Kurt, you're alright" Gabe says and hugs him "Calm down, you need to calm down" he soothes and Kurt hangs to him like his life depended on it. "Can you give me his inhaler?" Gabe says and point to the night stand. I move to get it and try to give it to him but he shakes his head and motions for me to do it.

"Kurt, baby, I need you to calm down and breathe this in deeply before the attack gets worse" I say sweetly, wipe away his tears and place the inhaler on his lips. "There you go, breathe" I say and smile when his breathing begins to slow down.

"Come on" says Gabe and stands up carrying Kurt bridal style to the bathroom. We stay behind and hear some talking before the door closes and the shower is turned on. Gabe comes back into the room sits down and rubs his face tiredly; I turn to the clock and notice that half an hour has gone by since Kurt began having the night terror.

"Those this happen often?" asks Thad , breaking the silence.

"The night terrors don't usually happen but they're really bad and leave him tired and unable t sleep well for a couple of days but the nightmares happen regularly since he refuses to talk to the psychologist and any medication" he says exasperated.

"What now?" I ask sadly.

"Now, we pretend it didn't happen" he says and starts changing the sheets

"What? We can't just pretend it didn't happen, he needs help" I say angrily

"Obviously, but he refuses to talk about it, what the hell do you want me to do?" he snaps

"Nothing" says someone and we all turn to see Kurt standing there with his hair dripping, pj's and looking beat. "I expect you to do nothing"

"Kurt, you can't just let this slide" says David and makes him sit down next to me on Gabe's bed.

"You have to talk about this, let us help" I say and lay back with Kurt between my legs, resting on my chest.

"Can you help me forget the blood, because that's all I dream about. I dream about mom, men that have died protecting us and the ones I killed can you help me do something about that?" he asks with both anger and sadness.

"No but-"

"Stop" he cuts me off "Just stop, don't you get it Blaine, that's it, you can't help. Last time dad made me go to the psychologist she wanted me to remember, to open up all those wounds, to _talk_ about it but I can't because it took me years to build those walls, it took me years to close those wounds and I can't open them up because the dam would break, I would break down and I can't have that" he whispers and we all look at him sadly. I open my mouth to ask but I can't seem to find my voice but thankfully Nick notices and asks for me.

"Why not?"

Kurt begins to laugh coldly at that "Because I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm the heir of the Hummel clan, I'm supposed to be in control"

"Kurt, you're sixteen. You don't have to be in control now, now is the time to deal with all of this because you don't have an entire clan relying on you, so please talk to the psychologist, please" I beg and make him look at me "Please"

"Fine" he whispers and we all smile.

"I'll make the appointment for Monday" Gabe says "But right now I want to see The Nightmare before Christmas so move your asses to the couch" he yells.


	19. Sexy

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or songs

"**The Hummel Clan"**

Sexy

(Blaine POV)

"Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please" says Wes seriously and I fight with all my might to keep from rolling my eyes. All of the others groan and I stand up before Wes can ruin a perfect practice.

"What Wes is trying to say and falling miserably, is that today is a great day because although we lost, New Direction's secret weapons will be joining us today" I say and move to open the double doors. The room erupts into cheers when they see the twins striding inside and smiling.

"Now, I heard you losers needed some help winning next year?" asks Gabe

"Hey!" we all yell and they start laughing at us.

"What my brother means is that we got tired of you begging us every opportunity you got so we decided to join you" says Kurt and drags his brother to the empty couch near the window.

"You're really warblers now?" asks Jeff, bouncing excitedly.

"Yes, certain _events_ have led my father to throw down the towel and order us to remain away from McKinley unless Sue is the one looking over us while we're there since no one is stupid enough to cross her. So we are now officially warblers" says my boyfriend and I hurry to his side when he mentions the attack.

The room remains silent, all of us remembering the awful images of men lying in pools of blood "I assume you took my advice and have seen a therapist?" asks Kurt and looks around the room to see all of us nodding "Has it helped?" he asks and again we all nod "Glad to hear that"

"What about you?" asks Nick worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks to you lot convincing me to go to therapy a couple of weeks ago, everything is surprisingly well" he smiles and we all relax and smile back. "Annyywaay what do you say we get this show on the road" he says and leans on my side to face the council.

"Right. Today's order of business is" Wes begins and bangs his gavel before Gabe interrupts.

"Wait, wait" he says lifting his arms and trying to hold back laughter "You guys seriously do this?" he asks incredulously when we all say 'yes' he and Kurt start laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" demands Wes

"Oh my" Kurt begins but fails to stop laughing long enough to continue. After a bit more laughter they manage to control themselves. "Sorry, please continue" he says and wipes some tears away.

"Aren't you going to enlighten us on what was so funny?" I ask him and poke him in the side.

"Nope, I have a feeling Wes would never look at me again if I did" he whispers and pulls Gabe to his side as well so he'd pay attention.

"On with it almighty leaders" Gabe says and salutes the head table, causing us to laugh.

"Very well, as I was saying….." I blocked all the rest and began to play with Kurt's hair, thinking about what would be the best gift to give to Kurt for when he wins the cheerleading competition this Thursday. I snap out of my day dreaming when Kurt's body starts moving against my side, I look down to find Gabe's face buried in Kurt's chest and Kurt looking down at his phone and biting his fist, both trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Other warblers begin to notice and Thad finally snaps. "Twins, what the hell is wrong with you?" finally losing control they both burst out laughing.

After catching their breath and composing themselves Kurt finally shows me his phone, I take it and read the text

**From: Rachel Berry**

**ND is going sexy this week :D Bet your warblers are so uptight they can't pull of a sexy performance ;)**

I gasp and hand the phone back before pushing him aside so that I could stand "Warblers it seems ND are going to do sexy numbers this week and believe we're not capable of doing one since we're so uptight" I say and they all gasp and pretend to be hurt.

"Do you agree with them?" asks Jeff, looking at the twins

"I have no doubt you can be sexy, you are all handsome boys after all. However we have another level of sexiness, we let loose and move our body to our hearts content, we have fun, we don't stop ourselves because we believe a move is inappropriate, we do what we want, which is why we were laughing, we were imagining what you guys would call a sexy number" says my boyfriend and giggles a little at the end, no doubt thinking about that scenario again.

"Well, I believe we have been challenged Blaine" says Nick and the rest voice their agreement; I smirk at them and turn to face the couch.

"It seems we have a challenge" I say and lift my brow to show I was serious when they just stare at me, they look at each other-having a silent conversation- before turning back to look at me and they smile widely.

"It seems we do" says Kurt and stands, facing me "We're sixteen members, so how about this? We split up you will be the leader of one group and I will lead the other, we'll invite ND and Crawford, they will vote to see who the winner is, whoever loses buys dinner at a fancy restaurant, deal?" he says and sticks out his hand.

I look around me and take his hand "Deal" we both smirk and look around "Let's choose, two and two to move this faster" I say and move to the other side of the room "You go first"

"Gabe and Jeff" he says and Jeff jumps excitedly and runs to that side of the room.

"Wes and David" I say immediately

"Nick and Andrew" he says and again the boys rush to that side excitedly

"Thad and Jason" I say

"Trent and Seth" he says amused

"Julian and Chad" I say, a little nervous when they curse under their breath and move to my side of the room.

"Flint and Danny" he says. When both teams are ready Kurt speaks again "Gabe will call Emily and tell her to get the girls here on Wednesday and I'll call ND, we'll meet at one of the abandoned warehouse we have in Westerville but before we leave we have to pick a song and who will sing what"

"I suggest 'Animal' Kurt and Blaine can sing it since they're the leaders and besides it isn't about the singing that much, it's about the movements" says Gabe.

"Everyone in favor" says Wes and we all raise our hands "You have these days to practice, normal meetings are on hold for now" he says and we all run out of the room to begin planning.

When we arrive at the warehouse ND and Crawford are already there but the other team is nowhere in sight.

"Don't worry they're here" says Rachel when ND stands in front of us

"Damn you guys are screwed" says Puck and laughs at us when he sees us wearing our uniforms.

"What's wrong with this?" I say and look down at my uniform.

"Hobbit, the preppy look would have been great if you were at Sectionals which you won but you lost at Regionals because you have no personality and you'll lose here because we aren't looking for preppy boys who ask for permission to kiss someone, we're here to see a sexy number that means being spontaneous and dangerous" says Santana frustrated.

"She may be a bitch but she's right" says Puck

"So unbutton your blazer and also your shirt if you're wearing something underneath and half of you lose the tie and the other loosen them or untie them" she orders.

"Alright, you look better like that, just hope that Kurt's team isn't wearing skinny jeans and tight shirts or you're doomed" says Rachel "Now, go, go Go!" she yells and we scamper off.

We climb the platform that was there and I take a deep breath getting into my sexy mode and jump into view. The girls start cheering when they see us and begin to sing.

_Here we go again_

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

The door behind the crowd opens and the other team comes inside wearing skin tight black jean, combat black boots and tight v-neck shirts, all in different color. My jaw goes slack as soon as I see Kurt step in front of them wearing all black and looking mouthwatering.

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals_

_We play pretend, you're just a cannibal_

_And I'm afraid I won't get out alive_

_No I won't sleep tonight_

_Oh, oh I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

As we begin to climb down the platform, Kurt and the others begin to strut through the crowd all of them looking absolutely hot and dangerous as they move.

_Here we are again_

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_

_It's gettin heavier_

_And I wanna run and hide_

_I wanna run and hide_

They begin to move his hips and the girls pretend to swoon around them.

_I do it every time_

_You're killin' me now_

_And I won't be denied by you_

_The animal inside of you._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_It's just the world is quiet_

_So hush we both can't fight it_

_It's us that made this mess_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Woah I won't sleep tonight._

_I wont sleep tonight._

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh, oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh, oh_

_What are you waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

_Oh oh_

_I want some more_

_Oh oh_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_What are we waitin' for?_

_Say goodbye to my heart tonight._

By the time the song is over I feel like I need to get a court order to officially say my boyfriend isn't allowed to dance like that in front of anybody but me and I move to get my school bag to try and cover my little problem before joining the others to hear the vote.

"So ladies and a few gentlemen, who is the winner of this little show down?" I ask them with a charming smile, trying to keep them from noticing my fidgeting.

"The hot boys with v-necks" says one of the Crawford girls after looking consulting it with the other girls

"Ha, it seems you owe us dinner Anderson" brags Jeff and they all start cheering and thinking of what restaurant to choose.

I stop Kurt from leaving the warehouse when they all exit to thank the girls and send them on their way "I believe that as your boyfriend I have the right to demand you not dancing like that ever again in front of anybody but me"

"Is that so and why exactly can't I?" he says amused, he pulls me closer and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Because I don't like people checking you out and if I got a little problem than so can others and I don't want them thinking about you like that" I all but growl.

Kurt glances down and moves my bag "It seems you do have a problem but luckily for you you're the only one I'm willing to help out"


	20. Blame it on the alcohol

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Blame it on the alcohol

(Blaine POV)

I am bored, absolutely and completely bored; if boredom were a chronic disease I think that school would be the number one cause of it. Don't get me wrong, I like school and I usually pay attention and take notes in every class but right now I just want to scream at the teacher and run out of the classroom and drive all the way to 'Six Flags' or something. I need something fun to do.

"Blaine!" Wes whisper-yells at me and elbows me to get my attention.

"What?" I demand, angry that he had interrupted my brilliant plans for something fun for the weekend.

"What is up with you? Why aren't you paying attention?" he asks and crosses his arms trying to look like a disappointed mother.

"Why don't you answer that as well, seeing as instead of listening to Miss Green you're glancing at me enough times to notice I wasn't paying attention" I say and cross my arms as well "So, Wes, care to share why the oh so respectful judge from the Warbler council isn't paying attention? People will follow your example you know"

He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times before blushing and uncrossing his arms "Fine" he sighs "I am super bored right now, I've been daydreaming about what fun used to be like all day, I don't even remember the last time I went to a party"

"It seems my friend that we've been thinking the same thing" I say and turn to look out the window and find that Kurt and Gabe are outside talking and texting on the phone like mad. A devilish grin begins to form on my face before I turn back to face Wes "We need to party and I know the perfect diva with lots of contacts that can make that happen"

As soon as the lunch bell rings Wes is pulling me out of my seat and yelling me to hurry up so we can find Kurt and ask him to plan a party for today. "Wes slow down and stop pulling, the arm is attached, you know and I'd like to keep it like that" I say and pull my arm free.

"Sorry, sorry but I'm desperate here Blaine. We need to go out today do you understand, we can't stay in another weekend we can't, I need alcohol and music, I need to let loose and have fun do you get that?" he says almost maniacally.

"Okay, I get it alright now let's go find my boyfriend before you kill me" I say and begin to run towards the dining hall.

"Why are you guys running and buzzing with energy?" asks David as he and some of the warblers join us mid run.

"We need a party" Wes simply says "Now shut up and help us find Kurt" he says frantically and throws the doors open and look around "Blaine he's not here, where the hell did your boyfriend go and what kind of boyfriend doesn't know where his loved one is?" he demands

"Wes, shut up and calm down, maybe he's in the dorms" I suggest and before I know it, I'm being pulled towards the dorms.

When we go up the stairs we find the bodyguards leaning over the back of the couch and laughing their asses off, some leaning against each other or holding onto the couch for support." What do you think they're laughing at?" whispers Andrew

"I don't know" I say and we move forward. I stop behind them and clear my throat, the bodyguards turn and as soon as they see me they stop laughing for a couple of seconds before bursting into uncontrollable laughter once again. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask and lift my eye brow.

"Oh my God, MIah how the hell did you manage to stay so serious while they did that?" I hear Kurt say.

"You have a girl here" Thad says "Kurt, you could get in trouble for having her here without permission during class hours" he says and we move to the front of the couch, we all freeze when we see Kurt on someone's lap, Gabe resting on said persons side and all of them watching the laptop screen and laughing.

"Does Jer, look like a girl to you?" asks Gabe and Kurt leans aside so we could see the persons face and we all gasp when we see none other than Jeremiah form the GAP store and suddenly everything clicks into place and I feel my face burning up when I realize what it was they were laughing at.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is" I groan and point to the laptop.

The three of them look at each other before grinning like mad and turning to look at me "Do you mean the time you serenaded Jeremiah with a highly inappropriate song during his shift?" says Kurt and smirks when I nod "Then your guess is correct and Miah, I'm still waiting for an answer"

"I kept thinking that if I ignored him they would let me keep my job and that if I got fired not only would my dad kick my ass but so would yours and so would you and Gabe so I managed to keep a straight face but laughed my ass off for a couple of weeks after that" Jeremiah says and shifts Kurt so he could see us all and keep Kurt comfortable.

"Don't take this the wrong way but why the hell is my boyfriend sitting on your lap?" I demand jealously.

"Aww, is wittle Blaine jealous" he laughs but then turn serious when he sees my eyebrow twitch "Blaine, take it easy alright, I've known these two since they were born and just because I'm gay and Kurt is hot as hell doesn't mean there is something going on between us"

"Plus it'd be kind of gross since I see him like a brother" Kurt says and wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Wait, why do you call him Miah?" asks Jeff

"Awww, I remember those times" says Peter and we all turn to him "These two were absolutely adorable, they would finish each other sentences so naturally they also split Jeremiah's name so they could continue with their cuteness"

"Alright enough embarrassment for today, although I have to say Blaine that that performance could have given you regionals, I haven't seen the warblers move so much in one performance" Kurt says with a smirk "But seriously, why are you here?"

"Because we need you to plan a party" says Wes before I could open my mouth "And it had to have booze and music and it has to be today"

"Anything else?" he asks sarcastically

"Nope, that's all" he says excitedly

"You're serious" Gabe asks and groans when we nod "I'll call Puck and Santana"

"I'll call Rachel, Brittany and Quinn" says Kurt and they both stand, already pulling their phones out "How many of you are coming?" he asks and ten of us raise hands "Fine, stay here and we'll be back with the details, although it's probable you will have to ditch the last two hours of school" he points out and leaves the room.

"So, any more embarrassing videos lying around Blaine?" asks Sam with a huge smile

* * *

><p>(Kurt POV)<p>

I feel bad to corrupt such innocent souls by taking them to meet ND's gang but they all asked for it so it's not my fault if their bubble of innocence gets popped by them. And as I watch some of the warblers playing strip poker with Jeremiah, Santana and Puck, I can't help but feel a little guilty but laugh it off when they make Jeff take his pants off, leaving him in boxer and socks only.

"Well at least they're having fun" says Gabe and laughs when Brittany starts stripping on top on a table and the Warblers and Artie pull out bills.

"Too much fun if you ask me" I say dryly "Are you drinking?"

"Not if you don't want me too" he says and moves to put his cup down but I stop him.

"Go and have fun, I'll make sure everyone stays safe" I say and push him towards the bar. I go upstairs where our bodyguards are and try not to break anything of Rachel's as I try to avoid drunken teenagers. "How are you guys doing?"

"Fine" they all say not taking their eyes off the game. "Are you drinking?" asks Cam when he loses and turns so he can see me.

"No, I'm not that stupid, I won't let them drink their asses of with the only responsible ones being in a different room so I better get back to it" I say and move to leave.

"Aren't you supposed to be having fun as well" asks Peter and I turn around to find them all watching me sadly.

"Can't have fun anymore, I'm growing up so that means I take charge and keep all of them safe" I shrug

"You're still a teenager Kurt" Sam says but I cut him off.

"Do you really believe that?" I ask and when none of them say anything I turn to leave "Thought so" I say and start descending the stairs.

I find everyone playing spin the bottle and smile but that disappears the moment someone dares Blaine to kiss Rachel. I watch in complete horror and disappointment as Blaine laughs and leans in to French kiss Rachel. I turn around and try to contain my tears and anger. I go to one of the couches and wait for the party to end so I can take Gabe back to the dorms, there was no way I would be staying here tonight.

* * *

><p>(Blaine POV)<p>

"Who's alive?" someone groans and that is answered by more groans and curses.

I open my eyes and sit up, I look around the room and find that Gabe and Kurt are missing "Does anyone know what happened to the twins?" I ask and wince when someone turns on the light.

"I saw them leave" says Andrew groggily.

"Why?" I ask and stand up, swaying lightly.

"Don't know" he murmurs and helps Thad stand up.

"Rachel, we need coffee, lots of it and we need it now" demands Santana and pushes her up the stairs.

As the rest begin to pick some of their clothes off the floor and pulling them on to follow Rachel up the stairs for coffee, Santana and Puck motion for me to stay behind. "What is it?" I ask as soon as we're alone.

"I'm only going to say this once Blaine" says Santana and I know it's something serious since it's the first time she's called me by my name "Fix it or leave him but if I get so much of a phone call from Kurt, I will make your life a living hell" she seethes and stalks up the stairs.

"What?" I say and look from the stairs to Puck.

"Fix it Blaine or you will regret it and trust me when I say that alcohol didn't force you to do anything or make you lose control, you better fix it or I swear I will make you pay" he growls and goes upstairs as well.

I try to remember what the hell it was that I did yesterday when the images starts coming and I remember the kiss "Oh shit….."


	21. Call him

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Call him

(Blaine POV)

I close my eyes to keep the tears at bay and take deep breaths before turning and following the others upstairs, all the way replaying the night's events and trying to figure out how the hell I made such a mistake. How could I kiss another, how could I even dare to hurt such a great guy?

"Blaine, you alright man?" asks Wes form my right, after I sit down and drop my head with a thud on the table.

"No" I say dryly and hide my face behind my arms to keep them from seeing my tears.

"What's wrong?" David asks and I feel his hand running soothingly up and down my back. "Come on Blaine, look at us" he tries again when I remain silent.

"Try and remember what happened yesterday when we were playing spin the bottle" I croak. I wait for a few silent moments as the others go through the hazy memories from the night before gasp are heard throughout the room.

"You idiot!" Nick yells angrily and this time I can't help but sob. Even my friends could tell that what I had done was horrible and that Kurt would be hurt by my foolish actions. "Blaine'-he says softly after realizing I was crying-'you need to fix this. We'd all be lying if we pretend you're our favorite person right now but that doesn't matter right now, we'll deal with you and your stupidity later but right now you have to fix things with Kurt, that's what's important"

"White boy look at me" demands Mercedes and I lift my head to face an angry best friend "As Nick said, we'll deal with your stupidity later-"

"And you better believe that we won't forget to deal with it once this is fixed" threatens Puck

"As I was saying, you have to fix this damn it" she yells and slams her fist on the tabletop, all of our eyes going wide at the amount of anger in her eyes "Kurt has been through enough already.

Before she could continue Brittany comes forward with tears on her eyes and fixes could eyes on me "My dolphin's life has been cruel to him, over and over he has suffered and you promised to protect him, you promised not to hurt him and now you have Blaine. This time an enemy isn't the one responsible but this one hurts as bad because a loved one was the one who hurt him"

"I… I d-didn't mean to hurt him" I whisper.

"Be that as it may, Blaine, the damage is done and I know Kurt better than any of you do and trust me when I say that he is probably hating himself right now" Mercedes says sadly.

"What do you mean?" asks Nick with hesitation, as if afraid of the answer.

Mercedes laughs dryly before answering "Did you know that every time a loved one is killed or dies, or on an anniversary of a death, Kurt asks himself what the hell is wrong with _him_ he asks why he isn't good enough, why he isn't strong enough to protect people and now that you kissed Rachel he's probably wondering if he isn't good enough for you"

"That's insane" I yell "I made a mistake, I screwed up and I'll make sure it doesn't happen again but that is ridiculous"

"Well, better talk to him before he thinks that" says Finn angrily and slides my phone to me. I take it and speed dial my boyfriend "Put it on speakerphone, we need to make sure you don't screw up and _others'_- he growls and looks pointedly at Rachel- 'have to apologize as well"

I nod and do as I was told and place the phone on the tabletop. _Ring. Ring…. Ring. Ring….Ring. Ring…..Ring. Ring…_

"Do you think he's busy? Or asleep?" I ask nervously.

"Blaine calm down" says Wes.

"_Hello?" answers Kurt_

"Kurt? Where are you, I need to talk to you" I say hurriedly

"_Hold one a sec will you" he says coldly_

We all stay silent and listen as Kurt gives orders in French to whoever is on the other side.

"_Alright what do you need?" he asks and we hear engines starting and cars moving._

"I need to talk to you about yesterday" I say carefully and swallow loudly when my words are met by silence. "Kurt?"

Just when we hear him about to answer he swears and we hear tires screeching against pavement as multiples brakes are slammed. _"Everybody spread out!"_

"_Gabe! Stay down God damn it!" he yells and we hear guns being fired_

"Kurt!" we all yell and are met by more gun fire and loud and rapid footsteps. As quick as it began, everything becomes relatively silent, the only thing we can hear is Kurt's rapid breathing and groans of pain.

"_Everyone alright?" he yells and many affirmatives are heard. "Ahh, two are still alive" he says amusedly._

We stare at the phone with fear, since none of us had ever heard Kurt talking like that, nor had we ever witnessed Kurt being cold and willing to kill.

"_I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you will refuse to tell me who sent you and threaten to send more people after us" he laughs coldly "But I will tell you what I told your dead comrades, come near my brother and I and I will kill you" he growls and we hear a gun being loaded "Gabe! Come over here and help me finish this" he yells._

We stare wide eyed as footsteps are heard. "You don't think…" says Nick silently.

"They are trained to eliminate any and every threat, those guys are threats, you wanted in well this is what it entails" says Puck and two loud fires are heard, followed by thuds as the bodies hit the floor. "Kurt?" he asks.

"_Yeah?" he asks as if nothing had happened._

"Where are you?"

"_We're at the airstrip, dad wants to talk to us about certain threats that have been made and lay down some rules" he answers and orders the others to get on the plane._

"When will you be back?" Rachel asks nervously.

"_We'll be back on Thursday, we'll miss first class and I'll be leaving during lunch to get to the competition"_ he says and closes the plane's door _"Guys, I have to go, whatever you have to say will have to wait"_ he says and hangs up.

"Well, Blaine it seems you have a few days to think of what you'll be saying" Santana says to me and then turns to face the other warblers "Now, I know you guys are scared of what you heard but we need you to keep it to yourself or measures will be taken, am I understood?" she asks, and they all nod frantically. "Good. Now drink some coffee and relax, we have much to plan"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the length but I'll update in a few days and that will make up for it (I hope). Oh and i know Kurt exagerates here but all will be explained on next chapter:)<strong>

**Anyway, please review**


	22. Take it back

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee or song

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Take it back

(Blaine POV)

"Do you think he'll be mad?" I ask for the thousand time that night and all of the boys lying around the floor groan.

"No, Blaine, he won't be mad, annoyed perhaps but not mad" says Nick in a sleepy and annoyed voice.

"But-"

"No buts, Kurt has a lot of things to be mad about, like the douche that is after him and Gabe, that he is definitely mad at but the fact that you kissed Rachel while drunk and playing a stupid game, that he isn't mad about" says Jeff exasperated "Any other doubts?"

"No" I sigh and the guys cheer.

"Finally, we can go to sleep" David groans and drops his face on the pillow, all of us following his lead a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" someone yells, and I turn to see Nick, Jeff and Thad running towards us.<p>

"What?" I ask uncertainly.

"They're here, they're leaving their stuff at the dorms and will be there for math" says Jeff with a big grin, bouncing like an exited child.

"Oh, great. I'm super ready for this, I'm calm and after talking to you guys last night i have a feeling this will go smoothly" I grin but that falters when Nick speaks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about things running smoothly if I were you, they look pissed, not sure why but they seem to be fighting and angry twins is not a good sign so proceed with precaution" he warns and we run off to our classrooms when the bell rings.

The first thing I see when I step inside the room is the twins sitting apart, avoiding looking at each other at all cost "That is not good" Wes whispers to me and moves to sit next to Gabe while David and I walk towards the empty seats next to Kurt.

"Hey, how was the trip?" I ask quietly to avoid being caught by the teacher.

"It was fine, the orders I got however are not and as you can see we're still trying to sort that out" he says tiredly and I can see the dark bags under his eyes.

"Before I get into that problem, I would like to say that I am so, so, so sorry for what happened at the party and-" I was cut off by Kurt's finger being pressed to my lips.

"Blaine'- he giggles and shakes his head lightly-' I'm not mad because of that, yes it annoyed me for a couple of minutes after you kissed one of my best friends but it was forgiven the moment it happened" he smiles widely and I stare at him incredulously.

"Kurt, don't take this the wrong way but I'm having some trouble believing that since your friends threatened and said some things that made me feel like shit for what happened" I say and he giggles again.

"Of course they did, they're my friends but you have to understand Blaine just because they're my friends doesn't mean they know what is wrong with me, they like to believe they know me when they really don't, what I show them and what I feel are really different things, I was trained to do this, they believe I'm a porcelain doll that will break by anything'- he says and grasps my chin to make me look at intense blue eyes-' I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm though, I won't break or think less of you just because you kissed Rachel, I'm not that insecure so relax"

I blink stupidly a few times before asking "Wait, if you weren't mad at me, why were you so cold when I called you and why did you leave the party and why didn't you answer my calls and messages?"

"I was cold on the phone because some idiots thought I didn't know they were trailing us, so I was concentrating on getting them cornered so we could deal with them, as I'm sure you heard'- he waits for my nod before continuing-' I left the party because my dad demanded we pack and ready our transport and finally I didn't answer your calls or messages because my dad took my phone away so I wouldn't be distracted"

"Well, now I feel stupid for worrying so much" I laugh

"Oh you were but it was funny looking you so nervous, even if it was for nothing and whatever my friends said forget it, they meant well but they have got to stop pretending to know what goes on in my head" he sighs.

"Well, now that that is cleared, mind telling me exactly why David is sitting to your right instead of Gabe" I ask, raising my eyebrow when Kurt hesitated to tell me.

"Dad order us to stay here till further notice, I'm allowed to leave today for the competition but he isn't allowed to go to Emily's party so he's pissed" he explains.

"I get he's pissed but why at you?" I ask curiously.

"Because normally I would back him up and make sure he gets there but today I can't do that, I know the risk with this enemy and I know that while the competition will be highly protected because of coach Sylvester that party won't be and I can't get the security ready by the end of the day, it's impossible, I don't know who's going so I can't let him go and he's angry because of that" he says sadly and I reach for his hand.

"Kurt, it isn't your fault and after the party is over he'll understand that but for now let your brother be a brat" I smile and he laughs.

"I know but it still stings" he says and intertwines our fingers before picking up his pen and writing down some equations.

* * *

><p>(Kurt POV)<p>

Everything was going smooth, I was still laughing at Blaine's reaction of the kiss as I checked my bag over to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything; when I was satisfied I zipped up my bag and left my room. I was humming under my breath when Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad, Andrew, Flint and Blaine came up to me to wish me luck.

"You better kick some ass" says Jeff excitedly and slaps my back with a little too much force.

"Yeah, we need cheerleading trophies lying around" says Nick and shoves his boyfriend away so he could hug me.

"What they said" say the rest and group hug me. Blaine laughs and start shoving them away "Make way, make way for the boyfriend you leeches" he laughs and finally reaches me "Since I'm way more important than them my good luck hug should be better" he says and pulls me to him and kisses me deeply. The others start to wolf whistle and we pull apart.

"Pretty sure that wasn't a hug Blainers" says David, waggling his eyebrows.

"Kurt!" someone yells before we could say anything else, they move so I could see Gabe and the bodyguards running down the hall towards us, looking pissed.

"Why the hell can't I go?" he asks, flailing his arms around.

"Because I say so, because some lunatic is out there looking for us and will stop at nothing to get us and until he is dealt with you won't be leaving Dalton" I say seriously.

"You can't do this Kurt, nothing will happen. You're being paranoid, if you can go to the stupid competition why can't I go to the party?" he asks angrily.

"I don't have time for your childish banter, so go read a book and we will talk when I get back" I say, grab my bag and motion for Sam and Nate to move out.

"I hate you!" he yells and I stop dead in my tracks, everyone shuts up when he utters those words, but he isn't finished "I hate you and I hope you fall from the pyramid or something. That way you will stop messing with my life and leave me alone"

Everyone remains silent after that; I throw my bag at Sam, straighten my shoulders, take a deep breath and turn to face my brother with cold eyes "Hate me all you want Gabriel but listen and listen well, you will not be stepping out of this building until I say so, you will stay here and go to class and practice, I will deal with you later'- I say coldly and turn to glare at Nate, Peter and Cam-' you three are staying here and before you complain, Sam will be enough for the trip and Sylvester will take care of the rest. But pay attention when I say that if he so much as puts a foot out that door I will make your life a living hell, don't fail me" I say and leave the building.

* * *

><p>(Gabe POV)<p>

I was still pissed after classes were over over but none the less followed the others to the dorm common room to watch Kurt perform. Wes had decided to move warbler practice so we could watch the show. There was an awkward silence as we waited for Nick to find the control and turn the tv on; by now the whole school knew of our fight and therefore didn't know how to act around me since most were excited to see my brother perform.

"You can talk you know'- I say when the silence gets uncomfortable-' just because I'm mad doesn't mean I don't want him to win"

"You do know you're weird right? I mean you are mad enough to tell your own twin you hate him but still want us to enjoy the competition" says Jeff, the rest of them nodding.

"Tell you what, let's pretend that the fight didn't happen for now and resume the awkwardness at Warbler practice, how does that sound?" I ask and they all grin like madmen and start chattering at the same time. Nick finally found the right channel and we quiet down as a team begins their routine.

"Those guys were great" says Andrew when they finish and the guys who saw Kurt before and I begin to laugh. "What?" he asks with a pout.

"Oh they were good but the Cheerios are going to kick ass" says Jeff excitedly "I just want these guys to hurry up so we can see their performance" he says and starts bouncing as the other team begin to finish their routine.

"Is it time?" he asks

"No"

"Now?" he asks impatiently.

"Not yet"

"But they are boring, I want to see Kurtie" he pouts

"Oh look they're announcing them" I say and point to the screen

"Liar" he says and sticks out his tongue.

"Babe, look at the screen, the Cheerios are about to come in" says Nick, and Jeff turned so fast I swear he got whiplash.

"Yay!" he yells and we all shut up when the lights go off.

A single body begins to strut to the center of the stage with glowing body paint all over

_When the dark of the night_

_comes around that's the time,  
>that the animal comes alive.<br>Looking for something wild._

Others begin to appear in the crowd and begin to run the stairs and making complicated spins and lifts as they make their way to the center.

_And now we looking like pimps_  
><em>in my gold trans-am.<em>  
><em>Got a water bottle full of whiskey<em>  
><em>in my handbag.<em>  
><em>Got my drunk text on<em>  
><em>ill regret it in the morning<em>  
><em>but tonight<em>  
><em>I don't give a<em>  
><em>I don't give a<em>  
><em>I don't give a<em>

The lights suddenly come on and four guys run start making intricate movements and flips to get to the corners of the mat. When they get there they kneel and wait for the difficult pyramids to begin.

_there's a place downtown,  
>where the freaks all come around.<br>Its a hole in the wall.  
>Its a dirty free for all.<em>

_And they turn me on._  
><em>When they take it off.<em>  
><em>When they take it off.<em>  
><em>Everybody take it off.<em>

When the final pyramid is finished, they form a circle and begin a dance routine as the four guys stand up, I notice that Kurt is one of them and can't help but lean closer to see what they're going to do.

_N-now were getting so smashed._  
><em>Knocking over trash cans.<em>  
><em>Eurbody breaking bottles<em>  
><em>its a filthy hot mess.<em>  
><em>Gonna get faded<em>  
><em>im not the designated<em>  
><em>driver so<em>  
><em>i dont give a<em>  
><em>i dont give a<em>  
><em>i dont give a<em>

The dour teens pick up speed and begin to do flip after flip, until you feel like they're going to crash with the circle in the middle but just as they get close enough they push their legs to the limit and jump and flip over them, landing on each side before continuing the routine as a whole.

_Oh, oh, oh!_

_Everybody take it off!_

_Right now! Take it off!_  
><em>Right now! Take it off!<em>  
><em>Right now! Take it off!<em>

_Oooh._

_Right now! Take it off!_  
><em>Right now! Take it off!<em>

_Everybody take it off!_

"Oh my God, make them do that again" yells Thad

"They're not puppets, Thad" Blaine points out

"They look like it though, no normal person can do that kind of routine" he crosses his arms in protest.

"They do when coach Sylvester is the one teaching" I say and turn back to the screen._  
><em>

_Theres a place i know_  
><em>if youre looking for a show.<em>  
><em>Where they go hardcore<em>  
><em>and theres glitter on the floor.<em>

_And they turn me on._  
><em>When they take it off.<em>  
><em>When they take it off.<em>  
><em>Everybody take it off.<em>

"They won, they totally won and if they don't the damn competition is bought" Flint points out and we all sit and wait for the results. After about fifteen minutes, the judges called the teams to the stage and brought the trophies out.

"And the winner is…"

"The McKinley High Cheerios!" the judge yells and we all jump and yell.

"Hell yes!" we yell and cheer for a few more seconds before settling down.

"Alright, everyone settle down and get your stuff so we can go practice and kick ass just like the Cheerios" yells Wes and starts pushing us out the door.

* * *

><p>I'm listening to Wes talking about our plans for the day when my phone starts ringing, I pull it out and notice it's Kurt calling, I let it ring; not wanting to deal with him right now. I go back to listening to the boring speech and pretend the call never happened. I stand up when Wes finally decides it's time to actually practice but stop when Peter and Cam's phones start going off nonstop, I try not to worry but when Nate bursts into the room and runs to me and checks me over as if reassuring himself that I'm still intact I burst.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"It's Kurt-"he begins but I cut him off.

"NO! No, he's fine Sam is with him, he's on his way here" I say stubbornly, shaking my head and fitting back tears.

"Gabriel'- he steps closer but I take five back -'they have him, we're doing everything we can but they were ready and we're having a hard time finding any trace of him"

"No" I say and run to try and get to the car and look for him but Nate and the others tackle me to the ground and keep me there.

"Gabriel! Stop fighting us, you can't do anything now, it's done now you just have to stand aside and let us find him, you'll help when needed but other than that you have to stay here where we can protect you" he says and hauls me up. I bury myself to his side and cry my heart out when suddenly I remember the call from before and pull away to check my phone, I notice a new voice mail is there and run to my room.

The others follow but stand aside as I start up my laptop and speakers. "Close the door so we can hear better" I order and sit down and connect my I phone.

"What are you doing?" Blaine croaks and I turn around to see him leaning on Wes with tears running down his face.

"Enhancing the voice mail so that we can listen anything said during the call" I say and turn my attention to the computer and start moving things around.

"_Gabe. I don't have long now but I want you to know that I love you, you may hate me and it's alright because I love you enough for both of us. I know you'll be sad and devastated when you find out I was taken but I need you to be strong, I won't be there to give you a shoulder to cry on and won't be there when things get hard for a while, perhaps I'll get out of this in a short time but I don't think so. Be strong for our friends, for our dad, for the Warblers and do me a favor and make sure Blaine takes care of himself while I'm gone." He says and sniffs before tires screech "Sam, hold on" he yells before metal against metal is heard and the car rolls before more tires are heard and doors are opened._

"_Sam?" Kurt groans "Sam! Are you alright" he asks and movement is heard as Kurt begins to pull him out of the car._

"_Ahh, guys help the boy out" someone unknown says and more footsteps and grunts and groans are heard. "Do me a favor and look up gorgeous" the man says "Ah, it's the right one. Hello Kurt, now you have two options either you come with me willingly now or I kill the guy and go after your loved ones to get you to cooperate, which will it be?"_

"_Do you promise not to hurt any of them?" he asks with a shaky voice._

"_I do but you have to come now" he demands and some of the doors close and cars drive off._

"_Can I say something to Sam real quick" he says without a quiver._

"_Make it quick" _

"_Sam, take this and make sure you keep everyone safe, try to find me and hurry but don't you dare endanger anyone" he lets out a sob "thank you for everything, Sammy" he says and we hear him being hauled and thrown into a car. Doors slam closed and tears screech against pavement as they drive away, taking my brother with them._

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please review!<strong>


	23. Find him

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Find him

(Burt POV)

"WHAT?"

I start to feel dizzy; I block out whatever Sam is saying and sit down. There was no way my baby could be in the hands of an enemy, I made sure that couldn't happen, I made sure to do everything to keep him safe and now…. Now someone is telling me that while I was hundreds and hundreds of miles away someone managed to take my son, they managed to take him right under the noses of capable men; to say I was furious was the understatement of the year.

"Enough!" I snap at Sam "Listen to me now Samuel, you will make sure every one of you incompetent bastards gets to New York as soon as possible, I don't think there is need of telling you that punishment is to be expected. Make sure to bring Gabe along and he better make it here, one son is enough no need to lose the other" I growl and hang up.

"Robert!" I yell and the double doors open immediately "Get everyone important to New York and tell everyone and I do mean everyone to keep an eye out for Kurt and make a video conference with the heads of rival clans for today" I say without looking away from the picture on my desk. I wait for him to leave and close the doors behind him before letting out the sob that had been lodged in my chest since I got the call, tears start streaming down my face and before long I'm full on crying onto my hands.

"Oh Kurt, what have I done." I look at the photo "I'm so sorry" I say before getting a hold on myself and straightening up 'There's no time to be weak, I have to be cold and strong to find my son' I say to myself and stand up.

"Hold on Kurt, I'm coming" I whisper, looking back at my desk before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Anyone care to tell me why only on my sons is here right now?" I ask from the center of large warehouse, my question is met by silence "No? Allow me to tell you, yesterday my son was kidnapped while driving back to Dalton but I ask myself how could that be if he has two bodyguards following him everywhere" Sam and Nate are pushed to the front "when I ordered men to be on every road leading to that school" several other are pushed to the front, I turn my back on them and ask "how? How were those bastards able to get my son?" I seethe.<p>

"Bur-"Sam begins but shuts up when I turn to glare at him.

"You go first" I motion to the responsible for the road vigilance.

"Sir, I'm afraid I do not know how they were able to take him without any resistance from my guys, I specifically ordered them to every road, 24/7, these six were responsible for that particular road" John says and six frightened men are shoved to their knees in front of me.

"Names" I demand

"From left to right we have Fred, Dan, Alfred, George, Brad and Stephen "says John.

"Why so nervous Stephen?" I ask the dark-haired young man.

"I…you see…sir, the thing is" he tries to explain but fails miserably.

"Sir, if I may" the man kneeling two places away ,George, says at my nod he continues "it was our fault, we were the closest or at least supposed to, you see we're supposed to call someone else to take over for us if we want to leave and we did but everyone was busy so we figured we could go and come back really quickly, Kurt wasn't due to pass through in at least twenty minutes so we left and during out drive back we saw the tire marks and rushed to where they led only to find Sam near the upside sown Navigator and Kurt already gone"

I remain silent for a couple of minutes just seeing them squirm "Very brave of you to admit that and although I value that your beating will still happen and maybe then you'll remember that protocol exists for a reason" I say and some of my guys lead them into another room.

"Nate, care to share _why _you weren't with them?" I ask infuriated but before he could answer Gabe pushes his way to the front.

"I can answer that. That part was my fault, I was being a brat and I told him a wanted to go to Emily's party but he said I couldn't and I yelled at him and he ordered Nate to stay behind and make sure I didn't leave" he says shamefully and lowers his head, trying to hide the tears.

"I will deal with you later" I growl before turning to look at everyone gathered there.

"I know you all care about Kurt and I'm sure that when I say find him, you'll get right to it and bring results as soon as possible so leave and don't come back unless you have something or you will regret it" I say and they all scramble out the doors.

I turn back to Gabe and the four bodyguards "Now….."

* * *

><p>(Kurt POV)<p>

I groan as I begin to wake, the last thing I could remember was being shoved into a car and a rag drenched in chloroform being pressed onto my nose and mouth. I blink a couple of times trying to clear my vision.

"Ah, you're awake" someone says and I whirl around to look at him but he's standing by the dark and my fussy head wasn't helping.

"Who are you?" I ask and try to stand up, only to find myself tied to the wall.

"Now, what would be the fun in that, it's better if you figure it out by yourself" he laughs and moves to the door, he signals and whispers something and then muffled screams and fighting come through the door. My eyes are fixed on the entrance and after a couple of screams and curses a bulky bald man walks inside pulling a blonde teenager by the hair; by the looks of her clothes she's been here for a couple of weeks, she is still screaming and fighting but the moment her eyes land on me she stops and just follows the man to my side where he promptly drops her and exists the room.

"Well, that's a first, she's been kicking and screaming since she got here a couple of weeks ago" says the man and walks over to a table on the far wall "You see Kurt, I'm a nice and generous man so I thought that instead of keeping you both here but in separate rooms, it'd be nicer if I put you both in the same room" he stops speaking as if waiting for some kind of reply but when nothing happens he continues talking with glee "I'm sure you will get along nicely but first, I'm afraid we're in need of some discipline for you gorgeous" suddenly the lights on his side of the room comes on and I get a good look at his face and what he's holding in his hand.

"No" I say under my breath but the girl catches it and looks at me wide-eyed "No, no, no!" I yell and begin to struggle against the chains "No, we trusted you, it can't be you, please, it can't be you" I sag against the restrains and let the tears of frustration and betrayal run down my cheeks.

"Awww, no, don't cry Kurt, don't cry, shhh everything will be fine" he says and moves away from the table, bringing several instruments with him "I'm afraid that what is coming can't be avoided since you're far too strong willed and that won't do, so before we can get to know each other some more I have to break you, beat and hurt you until that will is pulverized"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**Please review!**

**I'll try to update this week ;)**


	24. Misery

**A/N: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and alerts. And someone asked the age of the bodyguards, so they're around 25. Enjoy!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee or song

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Misery

(Blaine POV)

You know what they say about not knowing what you had until you lose it? Well I can say that whoever says that is a complete and utter moron, I knew what I had, I treasured Kurt with all my might every single second; and now…. now I wake up every morning hoping it was all a nightmare but the second I leave my room and see every single one of my classmates so sad I know it wasn't I know that for the last three weeks my boyfriend has been in the hands of those bastards enduring God knows what.

"Morning" I say as I sit down for lunch.

A chorus of 'hey' and 'morning' answer me. None of them ask the stupid question of how I'm doing because everyone knows that I'm dying inside.

"Anyone seen Gabe today?" I ask, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Sam said he wasn't feeling well but he wouldn't miss Warbler practice" offers Wes.

"Today makes three weeks" I murmur and all of them freeze and look at me sadly.

"We know" says Nick and we all remain silent.

"Do you think he's still alive?" I ask them and brush away the tear that falls down my cheek.

"Blaine!" Jeff chastises but none of them really answer me.

"I just…."

"We know Blaine but you can't think like that, you can't lose hope not now, whatever happens will happen and we can't do anything but wait to see the outcome but until then hold onto hope" says Wes and leads me to our next class.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath to steady myself, put on a huge smile and throw the doors open, startling the rest of the warblers.<p>

_Oh yeah  
>Oh yeah<em>

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend_  
><em>And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send<em>  
><em>Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seem<em>  
><em>You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be<em>

_So let me be, and I'll set you free_

_I am in misery_  
><em>There ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>

'God I hope this performance makes them believe I'm dealing with this better' I think and start dancing with rest of them

_You say your faith is shaken, and you may be mistaken  
>You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun<br>I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you  
>I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to roam<em>

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_  
><em>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<em>  
><em>Why do you do what you do to me yeah?<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me, answer me yeah?<em>

_I am in misery_  
><em>And there ain't nobody who can comfort me, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Why won't you answer me?<em>  
><em>The silence is slowly killing me, oh yeah<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>And now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>

_Girl you really got me bad_  
><em>You really got me bad<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna get you back<em>  
><em>I'm gonna get you back<em>

We finish the song panting lightly panting from all the dancing and singing, all of them wearing a goofy smile on their face and I sigh in relief thinking that they had been convinced but I was sadly mistaken.

"Great number" says Gabe from behind me and I whip around to face him, my fake smile plastered on my face.

"Thanks" I say, trying to sound excited.

"Nice try but it isn't working" he says simply and I look around to see the rest of the guys nodding.

"What do you mean?" I ask, my smile dropping a little.

"Oh stop with the sickly smile Blaine, it makes you look crazy" Nick snaps and the smile immediately dies.

"Seriously though, if you were trying to convince us you were fine you should have picked a song called 'Misery'" says Jeff.

"Or that mentions being in misery and wanting to get someone back" Wes smiles lightly.

"It kind of defeats the purpose" says David smirking.

Gabe walks towards me and smiles sadly, fresh tears appearing in both our eyes "I ….. I know my bro-brother better than anything and I know that K-K-' he takes a shaky breath and wipes away some tears-'I know that Kurt is hanging on, he's fighting Blaine, he's fighting those bastards so he can either escape or be rescued and come back to us, come back to you; so do the same, fight for him don't let sadness and desperation win, be strong so that when Kurt comes back you can help him put himself together again" he says and walks away trying to contain his sobs.

* * *

><p>"This warbler meeting is now in session" yells Wes and bangs his gable. "Is everyone here?" he asks and looks around.<p>

"No, Gabe's missing" says Jeff and we all panic a little bit and are about to run out the door and look for him when his bodyguards open the door and he walks in after them.

"What?" he asks as soon as he sees our worried faces.

"Where the hell were you?" I demand.

"Getting an apple juice'- he holds up the juice-' why?"

"They were probably worried you had been taken" says Sam as he leads Gabe to an empty seat.

"But that couldn't have happened since the building is surrounded 24/7, no one can get in or out without us knowing" continues Nate and stands behind the sofa Gabe is sitting on.

"Not to mention the tracking device Gabe has on at all times and the dogs near the woods" Cam finishes.

We all look at them incredulously and swallow nervously "Seriously?" I croak.

"Of course. What? Didn't know we were informed the moment you sneaked out to meet your girlfriends near the gate in the woods?" laughs Peter at their pale faces.

"Don't worry we didn't snitch" says Cam and they all relax.

"Aaanyway, what were you doing before freaking out?" asks Gabe and we all groan.

"We were about to start the boring two hours meeting of official warbler business" Nick says and we all groan again.

"Then by all means continue with your boring meeting" says Gabe and opens his apple juice.

"As I was about to say before we noticed one of our warblers missing, we need to think about adding more practice hours if we want to have a chance of winning next competition" says Wes and we're about to argue when 'Bad Romance' begins to play and we all turn to Gabe when he droops his juice and his eyes go wide.

"What is it?" I ask worriedly when Gabe's hands begin to tremble as he starts taking his phone out of his bag.

"I- it's K-k-kurt's ringtone" he says and we all freeze.

"Answer it" we all yell and stand up and rush to his side, forming a circle around him. Nate runs out of the room but we all ignore him, more focused and worried about the phone in Gabe's hands.

Gabe accepts the call and puts it on speaker "Hello?" he says shakily and we all hold our breath.

"_Gabe"_ a hoarse voice replies and we all gasp and cover our mouths to keep from making a sound so we can hear him.

"Kurt?" I ask tentatively.

We hear a throat being cleared before a small voice says "_God it's great to hear your voice"_

"Kurt, where the hell are you?" Gabe demands and we all wait for an answer.

"_Shit"_ he says and we hear as his breathing becomes labored when he begins to run at full speed, screams and gunshots can be heard a far away.

"Kurt! Come on, answer me" I say and we all hold our breaths.

"_Ghhhh"_ a groan of utter pain is all that answers us.

"Kurt, did you get hit?" asks Gabe anxiously.

"_No"_ he gasps _"But the torture left souvenirs" _we hear a muffled scream and know he must have been biting something to keep from screaming out loud.

"Do you have any idea where you are?" I desperately ask

"_No, I'm inside the woods, where exactly I have no idea?" _he grunts in pain and drops his phone, I'm about to ask what happened when guns begin to go off, shot after shot is fired, clips are dropped and reloaded before only a buzzing is heard from the speaker.

"K-kurt?" I call out. Silence.

"Come on, Kurt" Gabe says. Silence.

"Kurt!" I yell and coughs and spluttering answers my call. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"_It hurts"_ he moans.

"You have to keep moving Kurt, you have to find help, they messed with your phone and we can't track it; so you have to find help we can't help you" cries Gabe.

"_O-o-okay"_ he whispers and sticks breaking and feet dragging can be heard "_Gabe, do you remember when mom died?"_ he asks.

"Yes, I remember" he answers, and I begin to worry when tears begin to run freely down his face.

"_Do you remember how you kept asking why she didn't fight harder, why she couldn't hold on a little longer until the ambulance got there?" _he whispers weakly and he grunts as he falls to the floor.

"No, get up! You have to keep going'- he cries hysterically-'get up, you can't give up, you have to get up"

"_Do you remember?" _he whispers again.

"Yes'- Gabe sobs-'yes, I remember"

"_I couldn't answer you back then but now I can, it hurts so much Gabe, every breath hurts, every movement, everything hurts and I just want it to end, I just want it to be over and trust me when I say that I'm glad she let go when the pain became too much" _he says weakly, his breathing labored and wheezing.

"Please Kurt, please babe, please, please, get up" I beg when Gabe begins to sob and gives up on asking Kurt to hold on.

"_Blaine" _he chuckles lightly _"You have no idea how much I would like to do that but I can't anymore, I can't even feel my feet anymore, the blood loss is making sure I stay put, I love you Blaine, never forget that" _

"No! don't you dare give up" I cry.

"_I'll hold on as much as I can and try to move but for now goodbye will have to do because the battery is about to die" _he wheezes "_I love you Blaine, I love you little brother, take care"_

"Kurt!" I scream.

The line goes dead.


	25. Breathe

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating sooner but I was out of town :) But thank you all for the reviews.

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee

"**The Hummel Clan"**

Breathe

(Gabe POV)

Three hours had passed since we last heard from Kurt, my father had called a meeting with everyone and ordered them to search everywhere no matter how remote and unlikely for my brother to be. I suppose that under normal circumstances I would be paying attention and trying to call as many people as possible to help us out but after what Kurt told me I can't help but think that the only thing we're looking for is a corpse and I'm in no rush to do that; I want to remember my brother as he was and not think about funerals.

I'm snapped out of my dark thought by my dad's phone.

"What?" my dad yells angrily, trying to end the call as soon as possible so he could go back to searching. As the person on the other side speaks my father grows pale and sits down heavily on the chair.

"W-W-Where?" we all wait for the person to answer "We're on our way" he snaps and rushes out of the building, all of us at his heels.

"Dad, what the hell happened?" I say as soon as we're on one of the many black cars that we own.

"Take us to the air strip" he orders before turning to face me. "They found Kurt"

The car remains silent before Blaine manages to say something "What?"

"Paul Karofsky just called me to say that he was in Canada and had found Kurt lying near the road on his way out of a meeting and rushed him to the hospital" he answers detachedly.

"How bad is he?" I ask dreading the answer.

"When Paul got to him his breathing was labored and there was a lot of blood but by the time they got him in the car and drove him to the hospital he-' he choked and drank some whisky before continuing-' by the time they got to the hospital he had stopped breathing and the doctors are trying everything they can but Paul told me it didn't look good" he took a deep breath and looked at each and every one of us before continuing "It's possible that we're just going to the hospital to say goodbye or pick up a body" he whispers.

"No!" Blaine snaps "Kurt's strong, he's the strongest person I've ever met, he'll hang in there and pull through"

"He's right we can't think like that dad, Kurt is trying his hardest to stay alive and we have to be strong for him" I say numbly "My brother will pull through, for years he's been our rock father, now it's our turn so wipe those tears away, drink the whisky and prepare to harass some doctors and nurses when we land" I smile and accept the glass of whisky he offers all of us.

"Now is not the time for dapperness" I say to Nick when he stares at his glass.

"To Kurt" he raises his glass and downs it with the rest of us.

We all jump out of the car and run to one of the jets, several of our men and bodyguards fitting themselves in other jets, all of them with a single destination, Canada and all of us with a single thing in mind, get to the hospital and protect Kurt.

"Hang on Kurt, the cavalry is on its way" I whisper while staring out the window.

(Blaine POV)

"Blaine!" Wes snaps at me and I wipe some tears away before facing them all.

"What is it?" I say hoarsely

"The hospital is just two blocks away so be ready to leave the car" Nick instructs and we all move to make the exit smoother.

"Remember the hospital hasn't been secured so all of you stay near our men at all times and anything funny happens or you see someone suspicious and you don't hesitate to say something" Burt orders before pushing the door open and rushing inside the hospital with us trailing him and the guards forming a barrier around us all.

"Kurt Hummel" Burt demands as soon as he reaches the reception, when the young nurse hesitates he continues "Where is he? I'm his father and just flew across the damn country to get here so you better point me in his direction or call the damn doctor in charge of him before I decide to buy this damn hospital and fire you and make sure you never get a job as a nurse ever again" he growls and the woman scrambles to call someone.

"Mr. Hummel?" a doctor in scrubs ask a couple of minutes later

"Yes. Are you the doctor in charge of my son?" Burt demands and the doctor takes a couple of steps back.

"I am, I stepped out of his surgery to come and inform you of his condition. If you would follow me to my office for some privacy and security" he says and leads us to his office a couple of floors up.

"If you would take a seat" he motions to the couch and seats that are scattered along the room. "My name is Andrew Coleman; I'm the chief surgeon in the hospital. Your son was brought in around ten hours ago, we had a hard time getting his heart to start again but after a while we managed to get him stabilized and we rushed him into surgery, we've been working on him for the last four hours and we're just about to close up and schedule him for surgery for the next day if he pulls through the night alright"

"What are his injuries?" I ask and look at the doctor straight in the eye, silently asking him not to sugar coat his answer.

"I'm afraid that's confidential-"he begins but Burt cuts him off

"I'm his father damn it, I deserve to know what happened to my son, I deserve to know what those bastards did to him" he snaps and stands up, ready to make his message clear if the doctor continued to refuse.

"Mr. Hummel, please" Dr. Coleman says and raises his hands in surrender "I am just saying that, for Kurt's sake, that information shouldn't be diverged, I have no problem telling you the extent of his injuries but I do not feel comfortable revealing them in such a crowded room"

Burt seems satisfied by his answer and sits down "Very well"

"Shit" the doctor whispers when his phone starts going off "I'm needed back into surgery" he says and stands to leave

"Kurt?" I ask

"Yes" he says and runs out of the room.

We all remain silent, looking at the closed door before Burt stands and calls the leaders of each team inside "Secure the hospital and the house" he orders and they all nod and leave the room. Burt then sits down and addresses us "I need you boys to go to the house as soon as it's secure"

"What?"

"You can't do that"

"We won't leave"

"Dad!"

We stop protesting when he raises his hand "I know you all want to stay but you're all tired and there's no need for you to be here until Kurt is moved to the ICU and is allowed visitors but for now he'll only be in and out of surgery so go home rest and I'll call you as soon as he's allowed visitors; normally I would demand for them to let me see him and I would get what I want but I won't risk it this time so we'll do it their way" he instructs and we see no way or reason to protest so we say our goodbyes and follow the bodyguards out.

"You'll call us if something happens right?" I ask

"Of course, Blaine. I hope you know that when he wakes up things will be hard for both of you and it will be a long road ahead to get things back to normal" he points out sadly.

"I know" I whisper and exit the room.

_Two days later_

203. My most hated number from now on. I've been staring at that number for fifteen minutes now and still my hand trembles at my side and I can't find the courage to lift it and open the door that will show me my boyfriend.

"Blaine" David whispers from behind me "We have to go in sometime"

"I can't" I hang my head "I can't open this door and see him lying there hurt, I just can't" I sob.

Jeff pulls me into a hug "We're right here Blaine but we need to go inside, he's been alone for far too long, he fought and is now hanging in there, it's our turn to hold his hand until he gets better"

"You love him, don't you?" Nick asks and I pull away to the embrace to glare at him.

"Of course I do" I answer without hesitation

"Then listen to your own advise; courage Blaine, courage. Open that door and hold Kurt's hand, guide him out of that dark and lonely place and tell him he's finally safe" he says and turns me to face the door once again.

This time I don't hesitate to open the door and step inside, what I see makes my breath hitch and my heart feel heavy; there, lying on the bed is my beautiful boyfriend with bandages all over his body, most of them tainted red with a breathing tube down his throat and lots of needles in his skin.

"Are they all here Mr. Hummel?" Dr. Coleman asks after giving us a few minutes to get over the shock and take our seats.

"Yes, you can continue now" Burt whispers and I turn to see him, there next to Kurt's bed is a man looking so tired and sad he hardly looks like the tough and feared Burt Hummel.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news to share. The operations were all a success and he pulled through them wonderfully however he won't wake up" he says dejectedly.

"What?" Gabe asks with horror written on his face

"We've taken him off the anesthesia and other sleeping drugs but he won't wake up, I'm afraid the Kurt has slipped into a coma due to the damage his body received and we have no idea when or if he will wake up at all"


	26. Breaking

**A/N: **Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and for sticking with the story :)

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee or song

"**The Hummel Clan"**

Breaking

(Blaine POV)

Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…

That's the only sound that can be heard inside Kurt's room, it's been three weeks since Canada and two since Gabe demanded Kurt be moved to the house in Lima; we still needed to go to school but all wanted Kurt close so after much begging and tantrums, Burt finally cracked and made the arrangements. For two weeks I've been a ghost during classes, lost in my mind and just waiting and itching to return to my boyfriend's side, for fourteen days I've been holding an unresponsive hand and talked for hours without ever getting a response but my hope has never diminished; Gabe however is a complete different story, I've stood by and watched hope be lost for him and frankly it's started to worry me. Those eyes that day by day begin to darken as Kurt remain unmoving on the bed, the lack of tears since we found out Kurt's diagnosis and the fact that the days between visits have been growing is seriously disturbing and angering.

For a couple of days the guys have been keeping me back, telling me it was Gabe's way of coping and that I should stay out of it and I try, I truly do but I know what it feels like to be ignored by your brother and I can't have that happening to Kurt, not now not ever, especially with the strong bond those two had before this whole nightmare began, so on Friday I decide it's time to have a little chat with one Gabriel Hummel.

"Guys" somebody whisper-yells as I walk towards Kurt's room with the guys. I turn around to find Peter motioning for us to follow him to another room.

"What is it?" asks Nick as we enter the room

"I need you guys to burst Gabe's bubble of depression" he shrugs as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Come again?" I ask when I look around for help but see only blank faces.

"Look, Gabriel has been shoving his feelings about this entire thing aside and has begun to lash out at people so I need you guys to push and push until the dam breaks, that boy has a lot of crying to catch up on and a lot to talk about so when you go into the room work your magic and get him singing, talking, crying, sobbing like a baby, I really don't care which as long as he does something, okay?" he eyes us all and wiggles his fingers when none of us talk.

"Ooookay" Jeff leans in and answers as if Peter were a moron.

"Smartass" he mutters and pushes all out of the room and runs to hold Kurt's door open for us "My lords" he mock bows and laugh when I stick my tongue out at him "Real mature" he whispers and grins.

My grin and happy demeanor disappears as soon as my eyes land on the boy sitting on a chair next to the bed just staring at the wall ahead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asks Jeff, startling Gabe out of his stupor.

"Subtle Jeff, real subtle" whispers Nick before we turn our attention back to the teen.

"What?" he asks in complete puzzlement.

"He asked what the hell was wrong with you and I would really like to hear the answer as well, so please enlighten us all" David waves his hand in a 'the floor is all yours' kind of way.

"I have no idea what it is you want me to say" he says, his eyes showing that his words are total shit.

"Let me enlighten you, I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you, I want to know why you would leave your brother, he has done nothing but bend backwards for you and this is how you repay him?" demand Nick angrily

"Don't you dare-"

"Don't dare to what? To say the truth, look around you Gabriel, every single person in this room have stayed by Kurt's side, they cry and rant and scream but at the end of the day they come back, they come back and hold his hand, talk to him, _believe _ in him, what about you Gabe? Where have you been when Kurt needs you?"

Silence. But you can see the shell cracking so I give a little push.

"Answer me!" I scream and that does it.

He's out of his seat and facing me with such anger, despair and fear in his eyes that I take a step back "You want to know what the fuck is wrong with me Blaine?" he laughs coldly "I'll tell you, almost two months ago my twin was taken by an unknown enemy and do you know what I told him mere hours before he was kidnapped, I told him a hated him'-the first tear falls-' I told my brother I hoped he died and that I hated him, that was the last thing he remembers of me, that's the thought he had in his head about me when he was being tortured nonstop for a month" he sobs and I start to go to him but he flinches away.

"Gabe" I try to sooth but he continues.

"Then, he's finally found and I'm so glad, he's safe and now I can finally apologize but the son of a bitch won't wake up!" he screams

"Enough!"I growl and advance, ignoring his attempts to pull away I grab his face with both my hands and make him face me "You're such an idiot Gabriel Hummel, your brother loves you and no matter what hurtful things you say he will always forgive you even when you don't apologize and the last thing he would have been thinking during…those times was the day you said those hurtful things, he held on to the good moments to make it through so stop thinking that way and stop hating him for it"

"Sing" Sam whispers from behind us.

"What?" he asks after pulling away from me.

"I've heard you listening to the same song over and over again so it must mean something in this situation so sing it" he smiles and moves to plug in an I-Home.

"You don't have my i-phone and there's no way I'm giving it to you" Gabe says childishly.

"There's no need for you to do it" says Cam and hands over a green covered i-phone smiling smugly "Just instruments, right? Yeah not that hard to find when it's on the most played list"

As soon as the music starts we know why he's been listening to the song.

"Let it out Gabe" I whisper and move away from him, leaving him alone next to Kurt.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<br>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even._

_His best days will be some of my worst,  
>He finally met a man that's gonna put him first,<br>While I'm wide awake, he's no trouble sleeping,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even, even no._

My lips quirk up when I hear him changing the lyrics.

__

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>I'm falling to pieces<em>

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
>But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding<br>'Coz he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
>And when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break even, even no._

__The more he sings the more the lyrics begin to come true because Gabe is clutching at his chest and Kurt's hand while trying to keep it together long enough to finish singing.

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces  
>(One still in love<br>while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces,<br>(Cuz when a heart breaks  
>no it don't break even)<em>

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain,  
>You took your suitcase, I took the blame.<br>Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh.  
>'Coz you left me with no love, with no love to my name.<br>_

I step forward and finish the song when he begins to full out sob and I realize that the song doesn't just relate to him but me as well.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing,  
>Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in,<br>'Coz I got time while she got freedom,  
>'Coz when a heart breaks<br>no it don't break, no it don't  
>break, no it don't break even no.<em>

_What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you  
>What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok<br>I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
>I'm falling to pieces, yeah<br>I'm falling to pieces,  
>(One still in love<br>while the other one's leaving)  
>I'm falling to pieces,<br>(Cuz when a heart breaks  
>no it don't break even)<em>

_Oh, it don't break even, no  
>Oh, it don't break even, no<br>Oh, It don't break even, no_

We all give Gabe some time alone with his twin before joining him around Kurt's bed. After a couple of hours of talking, singing a couple of songs and eating, we begin to relax and do our homework when Kurt's leg twitches, all of us drop everything and rush forward, Sam hurrying to press the button that would call the nurses and doctors.

"Kurt?" I call, taking his hand and waiting for a response. "Kurt, can you hear me?"

I hold my breath just waiting and finally his eyes begin to flutter open.

"Come on baby, you can do it" I encourage.

His eyes open completely and he blinks a couple of times before panicking and choking on the breathing tube, Gabriel snatches his hand away when he moves to pull it out.

"Damn it, hold him still but mind the wounds" he orders "Doctor!" he yells just as the door burst open and doctors and nurses rush to the bed.

"Kurt!" Dr. Sloan screams "I need you to calm down an exhale when I begin to pull the tube out, okay"

"Exhale" he pulls the tube out and a nurse puts the oxygen mask on "Deep breathes Kurt" Sloan moves to continue checking him but as soon as he touches him, Kurt flinches away violently, causing stitches on his neck and chest to rip and start bleeding "Kurt'- he soothes and steps away, motioning for the nurses and doctors to do the same when he starts trembling-' it's okay, we won't hurt you but I need to make sure you're fine before we leave you alone" he steps forward slowly but Kurt still moves away as much as the needles and pain allow him. "Come on kid, you know me I've been your doctor since you were born, have I ever hurt you?" a shake of the head is all he receives "Will you let me check you over if they all left the room?" a nod is all it takes to make us all leave the room.

We pace in front of the door for what feels like days before the door finally opens and the doctor comes out, closing the door behind him and looking really tired.

"How is he?" I ask as soon as the door is closed.

"Physically or psychologically?" he asks tiredly and leans on the wall.

"Both"

"Physically he's as well as can be expected, I had to stitch him up again and it'll take a while for them to heal completely and be removed other than that the recuperation process is on its way but it's pretty darn long, especially if he doesn't want anyone to touch him; which brings me to the other matter, psychologically he's totally damaged, he flinches all the time and can't stand to be touched, I had an advantage of knowing him all my life so perhaps Gabriel and Burt will be able to touch him for short periods of time but that's as far as it'll go. I'll call Kim, she helped him after his mother died perhaps she can do it again" he sighs and walks away.

"What now?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the door that is keeping me from seeing my scared and broken boyfriend.

"Now, we give him space and wait until he can at least stand to have us in the same room without freaking out" says Sam and motions for us to follow him downstairs.

"But I need him now" I whisper before turning my back on the door and following the rest.


	27. A step forward

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee or song

"**The Hummel Clan"**

A step forward

(Blaine POV)

"Can you stop pacing!" I snap and Gabe freezes midstep.

"I can't help it, okay. The psychologist has been her all week and specifically three hours in there today so excuse me for being nervous" he sighs and sits down "Whatever she wants to discuss today is going to be bad news and I seriously don't want any bad news right now"

"That makes two of us" I reply and I hold our breath when the door opens but exhale when I see that it's only Burt.

"How long has she been in there today?" he asks as he moves to the right side of the room to get some scotch.

"Almost three hours"

"Damn that's not good" he sighs and sits heavily on the couch next to Gabe and me.

Silence reins the room, all lost in thought and fidgeting.

"Guys" Kim whispers and pokes her head in the room.

"Yeah?" I ask and stand immediately.

"I need you all to follow me" she says and leaves the room, all of us at her heels. "It's taken some work but I convinced Kurt to have you guys present so that you could hear the diagnosis and perhaps get him to say more than a word every damn hour" she looks at us before opening the door to Kurt's room.

"Hey Kurt, the guys are here so we can continue" she begins and we all sit around the room, I take the seat next to his bed but sit on my hands to keep from reaching forward and taking hold of his hand; I've learnt not to do that the hard way. "As you all know Kurt can't stand touch right now and I'm afraid that will take a lot of work, you can't just expect him to be fine with it after all he's been through but we've found a common ground and I believe that by the end of the month he'll be less shaky. Speech is another thing, he's speaking now but very little, sure the twins know sign language but that isn't a solution" Kim pauses and looks around the room to see if it's all clear. "Kurt?"

No answer, he just turns his head towards her and blinks "Do you think that having your family and friends here will help with our sessions?" she asks and a shake answers her "Why not?" rapid hand movements.

"What did he just say?" asks Jeff before I can get a chance.

"He said he isn't comfortable with all of you seeing him like this" Gabe offers before signing something back and smiling at the reply "He wants all of us out"

_Why the hell where you smiling about Gabe he doesn't want us here._ I think as I stand to leave with the rest of the guys.

"Blaine" Gabe takes hold of my arm "He wants all of us out, except you" he smiles and leans down to whisper in my ear "Get him talking Blaine, if anyone can make him feel safe and loved enough to break the shell he's formed around him, it's you so do me proud" he grins, waves and runs out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I take a deep breath and turn back to Kurt "Hey" I smile and sit back down to wait for an answer.

I'm about to give up after what feels like hours of deafening silence when a small "Hey" is heard; a grin splits my face.

"Oh my God, Kurt" I laugh and pull my chair closer "How are you? Are you in pain? What happened? Do you need anything? Babe I was so, so scared and I couldn't find you and then Gabe was like-" a hand over my mouth cuts me off. I look up to see Kurt smiling at me.

"Blaine, shut up" he says, his voice raspy form lack of use "I'm not in pain and I the only thing I need is for you to hold me right now" at my skeptical look he continues "I know I freaked the other day you held my hand but you have to understand Blaine, I'm scared all the time and you spooked me by taking my hand so suddenly after waking up but I've had a few days to calm down and I trust and love you enough to know you would never, ever hurt me so please just come here and hold me" he pleads and I scamper to do as he asks.

"OH God, I missed you" I say as soon as he's in my arms "I love you and I promise I'll help you through this, we all will if you'll let us, you're safe now and we'll make damn sure it stays that way. The bastards who did this will pay Kurt but for now only you matter, getting better is all that matters, your body needs a lot of healing and so does your mind so let us help you, let me help you, let me in babe" I say and pull him closer when he begins to sob.

"I don't want you to see me like this Blaine" he sobs "I don't want you to see me this weak and broken, they broke me Blaine and you deserve better than this, you deserve a boyfriend that doesn't flinch when you take his hand without telling him first, someone that isn't as fucked up as I am now" he screams into my chest.

"Don't" I stop him from saying anything else "Kurt look at me" when he refuses I pull back slightly and take hold of his chin to make him look at me "I love you, I love you with all my heart and I don't care if you flinch, I expected no less from someone that was tortured for a month, this is how you're supposed to be after what you went through, I'd be scared if you weren't so stop pushing me away and let me in. I'm not going anywhere Kurt, you can bitch and scream and try to hurt me but at the end of the day I'll always be here because I love you and want you to get better" more tears slip from his eyes and I pull him into a hug, taking great care of his injuries.

"I can't talk in front of them Blaine nor can I touch them as I do with you, I feel safe here with you but with the other warblers it's another thing, they're just…."

"Bug, strong boys who could over power you in your current state and hurt you?" I offer and smile sadly when he nods. "It's fine as long as you speak with me and Gabe, your dad and specially Kim, she's helping and she's the only way we can put all of this behind us safely"

"Okay" he whispers before shifting in my arms si that we're lying down comfortably "Can we change the subject now, I've been away for almost two months and I want to cuddle and talk about you for a while" he grins and settles down.


	28. Get out

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee or song

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Get out

(Kurt POV)

"Come on Kurt, you can do it" Gabe keeps saying over and over.

I try to ignore him and concentrate on keeping my hand steady enough to be able to hold a pen long enough to write my name. I just started physical therapy a couple of days ago, concentrating on my arms so that I can at least write when I go back to school but as I see my hand shaking uncontrollably and the pen slips from my fingers I know that the damage done to my arms is too much to even hope for that.

'I'm tired Gabe, I don't want to do this anymore' I sign to him as he sets the pen back in front of me.

"Oh come on Kurt, we've only been at it for a few hours and this takes time, the doctor said so but if you keep lazing around you'll never make progress" he says and pushes the pen towards me.

'Lazing around? I've been working none stop since I woke up, do you think that being in pain every single time you breathe or move is easy? Do you think that I like knowing I can't do anything without help?'

"Kurt" he whispers "I didn't mean it like that, it's just-"

'My boyfriend can't hold me without me flinching, I jump at every sudden noise or movement, and I can't sleep without the help of drugs and let's not forget that I won't even speak' I sign forcefully but careful enough to keep from hurting myself with the casts on my arms.

"Kurt, stop. None of that's your fault, those bastards are responsible, you just have to concentrate on getting better" he smiles and nudges the pen "So let's give it another try, huh?"

'They broke me Gabe, they really did and I'm not sure I can put myself back together, no matter how much I concentrate.' I signal Sam to pull me away from the table 'The psychologist said that it had to get worse before it gets better….. but what if I don't want it to get worse, I'm barely hanging on you can't expect me to brake myself so I can get better because I won't' I motion for Sam to get me out of there.

"Ready for your therapy session?" Sam asks, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm not going, just take me to my room" I sigh and ignore his attempts to get me to see Kim.

We get to my room and find Blaine and the guys chatting away. "Hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Sam asks as he pushes me towards my bed.

"Well we were going to hang with Gabe while Kurt was with Kim but instead of Gabe you came in, why aren't you with the psychologist?" asks Jeff

Before I could answer Gabe and dad came running into the room, looking very angry. "Kurt why the hell aren't you with Kim?" dad asks angrily.

'Because I didn't feel like going' I sign back and ask Sam to help me out of the chair.

"Get away from him Sam" my dad orders and looks me in the eye "You better have a better reason than that Kurt"

"He doesn't want to listen to Kim's instructions" Gabe says, every eye in the room going to him "Kurt told me that Kim said that she had to make him worse before he could get better and he isn't willing to let that happen"

"Kurt?" dad asks, the pity in his eyes makes me snap.

"Get out" I say angrily and blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay

"Kurt is he telling the truth?" Blaine asks sadly.

The walls that I built around me begin to crack as I look around the room. Pity, sadness, anger… looks that the people who did this to me showed me while breaking me.

I can feel my control slipping, i can feel myself starting to shake and the tears are getting harder to control. "Get out" I say again and release the safety pins on my legs so I can brace them on the floor.

"Kurt, please talk to me, talk to us, please; we just want to help" Blaine begs. I want to listen to him, to let go and ask for help but I know that once I do the dam will break and I can't let that happen so I take a shuddering breath and begin to push myself out of the chair. I manage to stand for a few seconds before crumbling to the floor in utter pain; Blaine rushes forward.

"Kurt! Are you okay? Stop moving" he says and moves to help me onto the bed but stops when he sees the gun in my hand "Kurt, what are you doing?" he asks shakily.

'Get out now' I sign through the pain.

"There's no way I'm leaving you here alone in your current state with a gun" dad says and starts to move forward but freezes immediately when I take the safety off. "Kurt, calm down and give me the gun" he says holding up his hands in surrender.

'Get out, I'm not going to do anything stupid but I need you to leave me alone'

"I kind of got what you just signed and I don't like the idea of leaving you alone either so how about you give me the gun and we'll all leave you alone for a while" Blaine offers but frowns when I shake my head "Okay, how about I stay here with you and the rest come back when you say it's okay"

I think about that for a couple of minutes before nodding.

"Alright, but you better call us the minute he says we can come back Blaine" Gabe glares before leaving the room with the rest of them, closing the door behind him.

"Baby, can you put the gun down now, your hand must be killing you and the cast must be getting scratchy from all the trembling your hand's doing" he points out and my arm drops almost immediately, Blaine taking the gun and putting it in the drawer. "Now, let's get you to bed and give you some pain meds"

When that's done he lays next to me and just hugs me close, not asking questions and not pushing me to talk, just holding me and giving me time to get myself together.

"I don't want to do it Blaine" I whisper, my voice hoarse from not being used for more than a week.

"But you have to babe, you can't let them win, you have to keep fighting to get better, to show them that although they broke you Kurt Hummel is stronger than that and can get back from that. Show them they didn't win Kurt, let yourself be happy again Kurt" he kisses my forehead" You deserve it"

"Can we go to sleep for a while" I ask and he moves us to a comfortable position and after half an hour of humming and singing softly his breathing evens out.

"What if I don't deserve it though" I whisper and let sleep overtake me.

Two hours later, everyone is back in the room, Kim included and sitting around my bed.

"So, Kurt I heard why you didn't come to our session today and-"

"Do you remember when mom died?" I whisper, cutting her off. The room goes silent because for some of them it was the first time they'd heard me speak since I woke up.

"I do, you were terrified and devastated" Kim says and smiles sadly "But we got you and Gabe through it"

"How about you? Do you remember?" I ask Gabe

"I remember what I saw but no one ever told me the whole story.

"It was just after our karate tournament…"

_Flashback_

_Elizabeth Hummel and her sons were being driven back home after a tournament where the boys had both won medals, of course Burt Hummel couldn't attend but Elizabeth cheered enough for both of them. The kids were enthusiastically retelling each fight they had and giggling every so often, they were about five miles from their house when a car suddenly smashed into theirs. They all screamed and Elizabeth through herself over her sons to protect them from the impact and any flying glass._

_She was dragged out of the car before the kids could regain consciousness and while she was being interrogated outside and some of the Hummel workers fought with the guys outside, the two little boys inside the upside down car began to wake up. The oldest was the first to hear their mother screaming and begging._

"_Gabe, can you see your DVD player?" he asked his little brother_

"_Yeah it's right here" the other boy answered and passed him the device. The older twin pressed some buttons and soon 'Beauty and the Beast' was playing, he passed the device to his brother and grabbed the headphones. "Don't take these off until dad or one of the guys you know come get you okay" he said and placed the headphones over his brother and left the car to see what was happening to his mom._

"_Mommy" he whispered and looked around, he saw his mother on the floor holding her side while a man towered over her and kept hitting her. The little boy ran to her and picked up one of the bodyguards discarded weapons "Get away from my mommy you mean mister" he yelled and pointed the gun._

_The man laughed and charged the boy; the little boy shut his eyes and pulled the trigger twice. A thud was heard and Kurt opened his eyes to find the man on the floor with blood pooling around him._

"_Kurt, Kurt baby look at me" Elizabeth said desperately when her little boy started hyperventilating. "Come here baby, come to mommy" she said once she had his attention._

_He slowly crawled toward her and was immediately pulled to her chest "Where's Gabe sweetie?" she asked calmly, ignoring the pain in her side._

"_He's in the car watching his favorite movie, I told him not to move until daddy or one of the guys got him" he whispered and buried himself on his mother's shirt._

"_That was very smart honey" she kissed his forehead and looked to her right and saw Robert screaming into the phone "Robert! Get Gabe out of the car" she screamed and saw him rush into the car._

"_Kurt, baby I need you to listen to me" she lifted his face so he could stare into her eyes and smiled when the watery blue eyes looked at her "Mommy is going to leave very soon and I need you to be very brave and strong for me. I need you to be a brave little boy and keep your dad and Gabe safe and happy, can you do that for me?" she asked tiredly._

"_Yes mommy I can be brave and strong, but where are you going?" he asked innocently._

"_I'm going to go to heaven with your grandma and grandpa" she said; her breathing getting labored._

"_But why?" Kurt cried "Why are you leaving us?"_

"_Those men hurt me Kurt, they hurt me really bad and help is coming but I don't think I can hang on long enough for them to get here" she whispered and brushed the tears away from her son's face._

"_But you can't leave me mommy, you can't leave us all alone, what will we do without you?" cried the little boy and hugged her tighter, just then noticing the wet feeling on his body and looked down to see his side covered in blood._

"_Baby, look at me" she said bringing his attention back to her "What you'll do is live, you'll keep having fun with daddy and Gabe, you'll go to school, find a cute boy to be with and fall in love, you'll live a happy life" she smiled brightly, tears streaming down her face._

"_But how will I be happy without you? You're my best friend mommy" he asked, tears streaming down his cheeks again "Who will I play tea with, who will bake with me?"_

_Tears began to flow faster from Elizabeth's eyes, knowing that she would miss out on so much "I'll be looking out for you from up there, just like grandma and grandpa are doing right now, I'll keep an eye on all off you, I promise" she swore, her vision getting fuzzy form blood loss. "Sweetie, will you sing with me?" she asked sadly, smiling down at her son through her tears._

_Kurt took a shuddering breath and began to sing their song_

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take this broken wings and learn to fly

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to arise

_Elizabeth__held her son closely and laid down, knowing that this song would be her last._

Blackbird singing in the dead of night

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see

All your life

You were only waiting for this moment to be free

_The little boy continued singing through his tears as his mother's heart stopped beating under his ear._

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly

Into the light of the dark black night

_End Flashback_

"I remember Robert carrying me out of the car and listening to you crying and singing to her. Then dad and the ambulance got there a few minutes later" Gabe said with the same far away expression on his face.

"It took a hell of a lot of effort to get you to let go so they could transport her body to the hospital" dad said, brushing away his tears when he thought no one was looking.

Everyone expected me to say something but I was lost in my head, I kept replaying my mother's death and what happened while I was captured over and over again, every wound, every insult, every punch, every pain, all of it and I couldn't help but feel all alone, hurt and tired, I wanted everything to go away so I reinforced my shields, I built walls strong enough to keep the pain away and before I knew it the pain was gone but only a shell of me was left, anger and the need to protect myself and those I love remained.

"Kurt?" Gabriel asked and I just blinked and looked at him. Something he saw made him gasp.

"Kurt, sweetie, look at me" Blaine said with a hint of panic and when I did he gasped as well.

"Guys? I think we should give Kurt some time to rest" Kim suggested and the way she said it made me understand that she wanted to say something without me present. They all got the hint and said goodbye and followed her out of the room.

"Kurt, I don't know what Kim is going to say to explain why your eyes look so dead and angry but believe me when I say that I will do everything I can to help you come back, I want my boyfriend back Kurt, I want the boy I fell in love with to hold me and kiss me and just be with me, I won't let you stay like this sweetheart" he promised and kissed my forehead before leaving the room as well.

* * *

><p>(Blaine POV)<p>

"What the hell just happened in there?" I ask the minute we're far enough away from Kurt's door.

"Yeah, I mean, I thought that by telling us that story he was making progress" Wes said confusedly.

"Yes and no" says Kim and continues to explain when she sees our confusion "By opening up he progressed by telling us he was hurting inside just like when his mother died, letting us understand that he's feeling sad, tired, lost and above all vulnerable but by doing so he also discovered just how vulnerable he felt and he knew that the men who did this made fun and relished that so he built walls, shields of a sort, to protect himself from that, to make sure no one ever does that again"

Silence reigns while we all digest the information "So what you're saying is that the story made him realize he was vulnerable and therefore built walls to protect himself, right?" I ask and continue when she nods "And what do these wall entail exactly?"

"From what I know of him, what my experiences have showed me and what I just saw in there, I would say silence, he's been using sign language since he woke up when he feels vulnerable and wants to distance himself from you but now we can expect total silence so I hope you've all been studying up on it because he's not going to talk until I've made some progress with him"

"Is that all?" Burt asks, looking relieved.

"No, he will probably flinch even more at any touch since he's back _there _for all he knows and everyone wants to hurt him and from past experiences with Kurt, he won't cry, he will keep every emotion bottled up and until we can break that bottle then he won't get better" she sighs and rubs her forehead "That's why I said things had to get worse before they could get better, we have to find that specific memory that is hurting him most, we have to find what they did to break him, that moment that made him break and when he breaks down and let's everything flow, that's when he'll start to heal"

"We're screwed" exclaims Jeff

"My thoughts exactly" murmurs Nick "That boy keeps everything to himself if he thinks he's protecting us and I bet he's thinking that right now"

"We'll do what we have to do, and if that means not touching him and learning sign language then so be it and we will push until he cracks, that boy in there isn't Kurt and we will do everything possible to get him back" I say angrily, pointing at Kurt's door "I want my boyfriend back, I want to see that loving boy who couldn't even hold a grudge against his bully, I want to see him smile and laugh, I want… I just want my Kurt back" I sob slightly.

"We'll get the real him back, Blaine" says David and pulls me into a hug.

"Just watch" says Wes and hugs me as well

"Yeah, everyone wants to see you be all cute and lovely again" Jeff says and tackles us all

"Rome wasn't built in a day and between all of us, we can help him come back" says Nick and joins the hug "Except Jeff, he's a moron and has no patience"

"Hey!" he yells and starts chasing his boyfriend down the hall.

I laugh and turn around when a hand lands on my shoulder and look up to see Burt standing behind me "Your friends are right Blaine, we'll get my boy back and then we'll kick those bastards asses for ever coming near him" he says with a scary glint in his eye. Whoever hurt Kurt will be very sorry when Burt Hummel finds them.


	29. The story

**A/N: **So sorry about the delay but I just got back from an internship at the UK so bear with me please, I'll get back on track in no time.

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Story time

(Blaine POV)

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" I whisper as i duck behind a piece of furniture.

"Blaine, for the twentieth time, yes I'm sure we won't get caught, I've been doing this since I was nine" Gabe says, turning to look at me, not noticing Burt opening the door a couple of feet behind. I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing as Burt walks forward motions us to keep quiet.

"Gabe!" Burt whispers and the yelp that follows makes me lose it and I burst out laughing with the rest of the guys, as we watch Gabe stumbling over his words to try and find an excuse for being there.

"Dad! You see we were—we actually-it's just-and you said-but then we wanted to know-and well-"

Burt put him out of his misery by raising his hand "Gabe, I've been waiting for you to make any noise so I could come out scare the crap out of you, then escorting you into the meeting room, kid. So stop embarrassing yourself 007 and get your butt in there" he laughs and turns around to lead us inside.

"Since you were nine right?" I tease as we sit down around the round table.

"Dude, I feel like one of Arthur's knights" Jeff exclaims as he twirls on the chair.

"Settle down, blond knight" Burt says with a smile as he too takes a sit just as two doctors along with the family's doctor Anthony Sloan come inside and sit, putting files on the table.

"Who's with Kurt?" Sloan asks

"Kim, they'll be busy for quite a while" Burt answers "So quit stalling and tell us what the hell those guys did to him" he all but growls.

Anthony clears his throat and opens the first file "Alright, his left leg is broken in three places hence the full cast, his right leg has a small crack but isn't broken so he just has the splint to keep him from moving it too much and keeping weight off it, then we have-"

"Wait" Burt interrupts "I want to know _how_ it happened as well, I don't care if it's just a theory, I want to know"

One of the unknown doctors sighs and stands to place some x-rays on display "You see the breaks here" he says pointing to each break with a pen " The worse one we believe was made by a blow with something blunt but hard, a bat perhaps, the second one we believe was made by Kurt falling since it was a clean break as if he'd used his leg to take the full blow and the last was just to inflict pain, they just twisted until the bone gave" he explains and sits back down "From his thighs up we have multiple laceration that were made by different knives and a lot of other object with sharp ends, most were once again made just to cause pain, some on the other hand weren't"

"Explain" Gabe whispers, still staring at the x-rays

The other doctor takes over, taking out some pictures and placing them on our side of the table so we could all see, all of us going pale at the stitched up wounds shown "The laceration on his face that goes from forehead to top of the cheek on his left side we believe was made to make him see something, as if he were refusing to see something, the cut wasn't deep as the others, they didn't want to damage the eye"

"What was done to his wrists was actually quite ingenious, brutal and cruel but ingenious none the less" he points to some bloodied spiked bracelets "You've seen those spiked bracelets teenagers use, right?" we nod "Well, it's kind of like that but backwards, they pierced the bones and every time he flexed the muscles would pull and cause excruciating pain, it kept him restrained"

"Wait, wait just a minute" I take a minute to gather myself before continuing "Kurt fought his way out of there, he had to shoot back when he was running, we _heard _him shoot back and how the hell was he able to hold a gun, let alone shoot it, with that kind of damage"

"Adrenaline" Anthony answers "Pure adrenaline and the will to live was what gave Kurt the chance to do all that"

"Would you like to take a break or should we continue?" one of the unknown doctors asks

"Keep going" I answer and hold onto the chairs' arm rests tightly.

"Very well, the wounds on his neck were made to either intimidate or to scare him to keep quiet" he points to a photo where a vertical and horizontal cut meet slightly on a pale neck "either way both wounds were not deep enough to cause him to bleed to death"

"So they wanted him alive right? I mean they had him for a month, and you keep saying they wanted him scared and quiet, not dead, so they wanted something else didn't they?" Nick asks but regrets it when Burt, Gabe and Anthony grow livid and the doctors look at us with sadness and pity towards Kurt.

"They didn't want him scared and quiet, they wanted him completely broken and I believe they achieved it, if not by all of those wounds then by—"the doctor cuts off and looks at Anthony for help.

"No" Burt whispers, pleading to Anthony silently "No, not that, not Kurt" Anthony just looks away, causing Burt to bury his face in his hands and silently sob.

"What?" Jeff asks, looking at each doctor.

"There were signs of abuse" the doctor swallows hard "Sexual abuse" he whispers.

That was it, those words broke my façade, I pushed away from the table and ran out of the room, out of the house and toward a big willow tree near the pond, collapsing as soon as my body came in contact with the tree.

For how long a cried under that tree I do not know, but its night by the time Burt's voice reaches me.

"Hey kid" he whispers and sits next to me.

"How are we supposed to help him through that, sir? Before I knew it was going to be hard but we could get there, now it feels impossible" I say as I turn to face him, begging him to tell me how we're supposed to help.

"We give him time, let Kim start breaking his shields, we take it a step at a time, each step must be precise and careful because any mistake and it could be terrible so we take it easy and have patience, you know Kurt and so do I, he's strong and stubborn, he'll get better" he smiles "Now, let's get back to the house and if I hear another 'sir' from you, I'll kick your ass kid" he jokes and stands up.

* * *

><p>The first day back to school came fast, Burt had spoken to my uncle and demanded an assembly before classes, hence why I'm standing sitting next to Nick and Wes, anxiously waiting for Burt and the rest to get there.<p>

"Blaine, top fidgeting, they'll get here soon" Wes whispers.

"Sorry, sorry" I say, trying to get my leg to stop bouncing "I'm just nervous, I know we've been telling him about this day for a while but I still don't think he's ready"

All of his annoyance leaves him "Blaine, this day was going to come anyway, he was going to have to start interacting with other people someday, and better here at Dalton where he's safe that somewhere else, right? So stop worrying, whatever comes, we'll deal with it, now shut up cause the headmaster is about to speak"

"Hello boys, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here instead of class and the answer is Burt Hummel. He wants to speak to all of you before you head to class, so please be quiet and pay attention" he says and moves to the side, allowing Burt to wheel Kurt onto the stage, Gabe and at least ten bodyguards following, two staying at the entrance and some scattered around the room.

"Good morning, boys. As you all know my son Kurt was kidnapped two months ago, now he's back but as you can see his recovery is still ahead of us, so I'm here to ask you to be careful around him, because if you're not" he laughs and shrugs "well, you all know what will happen" he lets the threat sink in "Great, we're on the same page, moving on. The security around Dalton will be doubled so if you were thinking about sneaking your girlfriend in think again no one gets in this building unless one of my guys knows about it, so save yourself trouble and just invite her to the movies" he looks around, smiling in satisfaction at all the nervous nods "Simple, right? Be careful around my sons and don't do anything stupid, am I clear?" he asks.

"Yes, sir" is heard all around.

"Good, then we won't have any problems. You're all dismissed, get to class" he orders and everybody scampers.

* * *

><p>Burt's threat made sure no incidents happened at Dalton, life went on, week after week, month after month, I pushed Kurt to his classes, lunch, to his room to a session with Kim, helped him with homework and on rehearsal days to the music room or common rooms. I saw some improvements but he was still not talking, not a peep, he still flinched at every touch and loud noise, he still took sleeping pills and I was beginning to feel frustrated.<p>

Today however, was a big day, after two and a half months, Kurt's casts were coming off. And according to Kim we could begin to expect big improvements in the days following today, so I am excited. The first thing we all notices and did an imaginary happy dance to, was the small smile he gave Anthony when he asked if he was ready for the casts to be taken off. That happiness was crushed the minute Kurt discovered he had to have physical therapy for another month before being able to walk by himself.

That month was horrible, I was ready to pull my hair out; Kurt kept getting angry and frustrated by every fall or slip, at every helping hand and now the flinches were not out of fear but of anger at needing help to stand for long periods of time. The therapist kept saying it was something to be happy about, that at least Kurt was over the fear at being touched; the rest of us didn't see it that way. Kim however was firm, no screwing up that month, if you were angry or frustrated you took it outside, because according to her, it was just a matter of time before we heard something from Kurt but any wrong push and it would go to hell, so we endured.

* * *

><p>Kurt was finally walking again, sure a little bit slow but extraordinary none the less; we had a private celebration the day it happened, after Kurt went to sleep of course. I was sure things were going great, I was proven wrong at Warbler practice that afternoon.<p>

Jeff and Kurt enter the room, (Kurt had finally felt comfortable around his friends and was now able to be near them without freaking out); Kurt carrying his customary small whiteboard. Kim comes in after them and sits down in her corner seat, ready to step in if she sees something important going on with Kurt.

"Alright guys settle down" Wes yells "Sectionals are here again so we have to begin preparing and-"he shut up so fast, I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that I was busy gaping at my boyfriend. Kurt had raised his hand, he had something to say. _Finally!_ I think and turn to give Kurt my full attention.

"You have something to say Kurt?" Wes asks, his voice breaking a bit from the excitement.

Kurt nods and starts to write something neatly on the board, turning it towards the front when he's done, everyone staring at the words in silent shock. 'I want to leave the Warblers' was written in clear black marker.

"Wha—Why, Kurt?" David asks through the initial shock.

Kurt moves to erase his previous words and write the answer, but my patience has run out and the frustration, anger and desperation make me snap. "No, Kurt. No more boards" I say and take the board away. "You want to leave the warblers" I move to the front and slam the board on the council's table, the rest of the warblers knowing this was going to get nasty and more private silently exit the room, leaving Nick, Wes, Jeff, David, Gabe, Kim, Kurt and I alone "Then answer David's question"

"Blaine!" Kim snaps and stands up, moving to intervene, her yell snaps me out of it and I see Kurt trembling and clenching his fists and jaw. I curse and move to apologize but Wes grabs hold of my arm and shakes his head.

"You've done enough" he whispers angrily and we turn to see Kurt dropping his head and his shoulders beginning to shake. "Great you made him cry" he whispers just for me "I hope you're proud"

I'm about to push Wes away when laughter stops me dead in my tracks, cold laughter is leaving Kurt's mouth, he lifts his head and looks around the room with a cold eye, the other covered by a bandage he refuses to remove, even though the stitches have been removed. His gaze settles on me and he slowly stands up, clearing his throat. "You want to know why?" he says hoarsely form disuse. All our eyes going wide, none of us wanting to interrupt now, no matter what was about to happen, no one carrying if Kurt left the Warblers, as long as he kept speaking. "I'll tell you why, I don't want to be a Warbler because it's too damn hard, every day I see all of Dalton walk by me happily, laughing, living and it's okay because I don't know them well; but here, here, it's torture to see you all so damn happy, doing what brings you so much happiness, not worrying about anything but singing and I remember how I used to be, I see everything they took away from me, the old Kurt Hummel was destroyed by them and every day you remind me of that and I just can't take it anymore"

None of us know what to say so we look at the professional in the room, Kim clearing her throat and taking a couple of steps toward Kurt, stopping as soon as he twitched. "You can still have that Kurt, you can go back to being happy, you can sing again, the old Kurt Hummel may be gone but you can still do what always made you happy; you deserve to be happy Kurt, allow yourself to be happy once again" she smiles, the smile turning into a frown when Kurt laughs coldly again.

"That's the thing Kim, I don't. I don't deserve to be happy not after-" he cuts off and shakes his head, unable to keep going. "I just don't"

"Kurt, you were tortured for a month, haven't spoken for even longer because of fear, for nearly five months you've been back, don't you think it's enough, they're winning Kurt because you aren't living, you're stuck, stuck with them, so let them go and let yourself keep living" she tries again.

"You all think that?" he asks silently, looking around the room, getting nods from all. He looks at Gabe, his brother smiling and nodding, Kurt turns to me, I walk to him and whisper just for him to hear "You deserve to be happy love, you've suffered enough"

He steps away from me and removes his blazer "Let's see if you keep saying that" he says and begins to unbutton his shirt, the shirt soon follows the blazer to the floor, leaving Kurt in a tight black long sleeved shirt, thick leather bracelets on each wrist and the bandages around his neck and eye. He slowly reaches the bandages around his eye and takes if off, leaving his irritated scar for all to see, next the neck bandages come off, again leaving the scars on plain sight, his shirt and bracelets drop to the floor next. Some of the Warblers look away, not wanting to see how badly Kurt was hurt. "Eyes over here boys, take a good look, I remember how much every single wound hurt but I was still lucky"

"Kurt, please" Gabe steps forward, picking his shirt up "Stop"

"You wanted to know why I wouldn't move on, why I wouldn't talk, why I wouldn't let you touch me; I was getting there you know, but you had to push, you were so desperate to know, right?" his voice raises before taking a deep breath and continuing "They've already won Kim and not because I refuse to let them go, they won because she's never coming back"

"What?" I choke, not really wanting to know but knowing Kurt needed to talk about it.

"I wasn't alone there Blaine, a girl was there as well. She was already there when they got me, she was another way of keeping me there, they knew I wouldn't try to escape unless I took her with me, I could have escaped so many times but I wouldn't, I couldn't leave her there alone. You see they left her alone, they would torture me then drop me off in her room, to bond or whatever then take me out again, that's how it went but—" he takes a shuddering breath before continuing "But on the day I escaped, everything went wrong; they were holding me under freezing water when I accidentally split one of the guys lip, the water was so cold and it felt like a thousand nails every time I swallowed a bit of water, I couldn't stay still" he stops and runs his hand through his hair but taking hold of it, instead of letting go "The guys were so furious but they had orders and according to their boss, I had taken all the torture I could for the day, so they turned to Marissa, and apparently they would never hit a girl so they something worse" he sobs and sits down "They dragged me to her room and dropped me on the floor facing her and they-they-r-r-raped her in front of me, that's when I got this" he points to his scar on his face "I wouldn't open my eyes, so they made me. She kept screaming for me to help but I couldn't move, everything hurt so much and the guy was holding a knife to my neck, so I just screamed and cried with her but they guy who was r-r-r-raping her, he got tired of hearing her scream and beg to stop so he cut her to keep her quiet and it worked she kept whimpering and crying but kept quiet. After they were gone I crawled to her and covered her up again, that's when I notices the pool of blood." he stops and begins to sob, I move forward and take his shirt from Gabe and sit next to Kurt, I put his shirt back on before hugging him close, tightening my hold when he struggles

When he's finally calm and goo in my arms I ask "What happened?"

"The guy had been careless, he'd stabbed her on her side and she was bleeding out and she knew it, she kept saying everything was going numb and she began to tell me all she wanted me to do when I got out of there, she told me things she wanted me to tell her family and asked me to sing for her, she said she wanted to die listening to my beautiful voice" he laugh humorlessly at this "She asked me to sing 'Defying Gravity' so I did, I sat there with her head on my lap, holding her hand and singing as she bled out and when she finally stopped breathing I just left her there, I covered her up and made my escape, I just left her there"

"Kurt, look at me" I say "You do know that wasn't your fault, you did everything you could, you stayed there when she needed you, so honor her, live now that she's gone, don't let her death be for nothing and sing Kurt, your voice helped her not be scared, it gave her beauty and peace in that awful place, sing for both of you, be happy that you're alive and can kill the bastards that did that"

He smiles at this and shifts in my arms to get comfortable, leaning on my side he closes his eyes "I'll try" he whispers before falling asleep, emotionally exhausted.


	30. Proper Burial

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews!

**Summary:** Burt Hummel is one of the most feared mob bosses, and in order to get to him his enemies are going after his twin sons but Burt will be damned before that happens, so he sends them to Dalton. Will it be enough?

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: **don't own glee or song

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Hummel Clan"<strong>

Proper Burial

**(Kurt POV)**

"Ah!"

I wake up with a start, once again drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Night after night I've woken up from different nightmares, all of them leaving me wrung up and angry, all of them reminding me of who I left behind.

"Gabe!" I say after deciding my next move,, "Gabriel Hummel, wake the hell up" I walk up to my brother's bed and shake him awake.

"What? What is it? Are you okay?" he asks, instantly awake.

"I'm going back to those woods, you can stay or go with me, I really don't care but I'm not spending another day here knowing that Marissa's body is still lying there wrapped up tightly in blankets" I say, voice breaking slightly.

"Want me to get Blaine and the others" he asks silently, not wanting to upset me any further.

"Yes" I sigh and move to my closet "Meet me outside in fifteen minutes, I'll get Sam, Peter, Cam and Nate to get the stuff we need in the Navigator"

He nods and leaves the room. I quickly strip and change into dark skinny jeans, black sneakers and Dalton hoodie before taking a deep breath and exiting the room as well.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to know where to start exactly?" Jeff asks half an hour before we land at one of Quebec's airstrips "I mean Quebec is really big and –"<p>

"I called Paul and he gave me the directions to where he found Kurt" my dad cuts him off.

"And I'll take over from there" I whisper, not raising my head from Blaine's lap.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kurt? There's no rush here and-"

"I'm sure" I cut my dad off "She deserves a proper burial and her family deserves the closure"

"Speaking of burial, where are we taking the body?" Blaine asks.

"Marissa Komarovski, youngest daughter of Alexei Veronika Komarovski, Russian immigrants currently living in Seattle" I sigh and sit up "That's where we're going next" I say.

The rest of the flight was silent and so was the drive to the location where I was found. By the time the car comes to a stop, nerves are consuming me and I begin to regret ever coming here.

"Ready?" Blaine whispers in my ear, holding out his hand.

I take a deep breath and lace my fingers with his "As long as you're with me" I whisper back and let him pull me out of the car. I look around, close my eyes and start to relive my escape to try and back track my every step; I start walking, completely forgetting those around me, only concentrating on my direction and the hand that's keeping me grounded.

I walk for about fifteen minutes before I come across the first sign of me actually being here, shell casings litter the ground around me, trees have bullet holes everywhere I turn. And although it's disturbing to see and remember, a small smile appears on my face because I'm happy I'm on the right track.

It takes me awhile before finally finding the damn place and once I do I stop in my tracks, when I was running I never looked back to see the place and I'm happy I didn't because I can't believe such a beautiful cabin became hell for me for so long.

I hesitate before pulling my hand away from Blaine's grasp in order to pull my weapons out, I hear the others doing the same before walking up the stairs and kicking the door open, we span out and clear the house, I wait for the all clear before walking towards the living room.

"Over here" I yell and wait for the rest to join me before putting my guns away so I can search for the secret latch and pull the floor boards aside to reveal wide stairs leading to the bottom floor. "You might as well put the guns away there's no body down here" I say, looking at the amount of undisturbed dust on the floor "Hasn't been for a while" I whisper and start descending.

I touch along the wall and flip the switch for the generator, light instantly blinking on around the room. The room is small, only holding a gun holder on the wall, a table and several chairs, all of those facing double doors that lead to the 'torture rooms' and beyond that, where Marissa was kept.

"You might want to stay here guys, the smell and sight will be awful" I warn them before kicking the double doors open. The awful smell of rotting flesh and blood instantly assault my nose, the room is just as I remember it, filled with instruments meant to influence as much pain as possible, a chair bolted to the floor with straps meant to keep you in place, a chain hanging from a beam on the left and a table similar to those at a morgue with similar straps as the chair on the center of the room. The only difference being that several of the instruments where left bloodied from the last session and a table was upturned and the things that used to be on it scattered on the floor as if someone had taken their anger out on the table.

"Sam, Nate" I say, not taking my eyes from the open door In front of me.

"Yeah?" Sam asks.

"Get the casket" I order before stepping into the room. The smell is worse in here but I push the nausea aside and walk to the left corner of the room, where I can see a body shaped form lying there. I kneel beside it and place my hand on top of the blanket covered head. "I'm so sorry" I whisper before standing and rushing out of the house.

* * *

><p>Eight hours after putting Marissa's body on a plane and flying to Seattle with it, I'm standing in front of the Komarovski residence with Blaine, my dad and a couple of bodyguards, fidgeting and refusing to ring the bell.<p>

"You can do this Kurt" Blaine whispers behind me, low enough for just my ears "She left her last words and goodbyes with you, tell her family what she couldn't, say what she can't and put her to rest in peace" he says and hugs me from behind "You can do this, baby" he encourages and steps back.

I take a shuddering breath before ringing the bell. A large dark haired, intimidating looking man with blue eyes answers the door. "Can I help you?" he asks, his heavy accent making itself known.

"Are you Alexei Komarovski?" I ask, already knowing the answer but needing a way to break the ice.

"I am" he answers, opening the door a little bit more "How do you know my name?" he asks.

"I - it's just-" I let out a frustrated sigh and look at my dad for help. He nods and steps next to me, squeezing my shoulder in reassurance.

"Sir my name is Burt Hummel and we need to speak to you about your daughter Marissa" my dad says without beating around the bush.

"What about my daughter?" a female voice asks from behind Alexei who immediately steps aside, to reveal a beautiful woman with blond hair and big blue eyes.

"It's best if we discuss this inside and preferably with any of your family members that are available at this moment" my dad insists and Alexei, moves aside and motions us inside while the woman dashes upstairs.

Ten minutes later eight people are sitting or standing in front of us, waiting for an explanation.

"Please sit" Veronika motions towards the couch in front of them, she waits until dad, Blaine and I are sitting before asking What about "Who are you and what do you know about my Marissa?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel and I'm afraid I have bad news" I say, closing my eyes when a few sobs are heard.

"No, it's not possible" someone says "Please say it's not true" they beg.

"I wish I could but I'm afraid it's the truth" I say, crushing Blaine's hand to keep my voice from cracking.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Alexei asks through his tears.

I nod and spend the next hour telling our story and answering as many questions as possible.

"Mr. Komarovski, is it possible for me to attend the funeral" I ask him hesitantly.

"You made my daughter's last moments bearable, you stayed strong for her and brought her home, I'd appreciated if you did and say a few words perhaps?" he asks.

"Of course" I answer and stand. "I'll see you all in two days" I say and follow my dad and Blaine out of the house.

* * *

><p>I have to say that Seattle is the perfect place for when you feel like crap and as morbid as it sounds, it's the perfect place for funerals, it feels as if whoever is up there is crying with you and mourning alongside you.<p>

Marissa's funeral had been beautiful, flowers were placed everywhere, all her family and friends had come, many of them stepping forward and saying wonderful things about her in the chapel. It was a teary event, especially when the casket was carried outside by her parents and brothers, water pouring over them but none seeming to care. When the casket was in place and ready to be lowered into the ground, Alexei motioned for me to join him; I stepped away from Blaine and walked towards him, getting as soaked as them in the process.

"This young man right here brought Marissa back to us, he suffered alongside her and stayed with her on her lasts moments" he explains before turning towards me "Kurt, do you want to say something?" he asks me.

I clear my throat and try to ignore the fact that every eye is on me "Marissa was a wonderful person, I didn't get to know her as the happy person you all described but I have to say she amazed me because even in the horrible place we were at she kept her hopes up, she kept saying she needed to come home and be with all of you once more. When she was bleeding out she asked me to tell all of you something" I blink away the tears and take a shuddering breath "She asked me to tell you all that you had to be strong now, that could mourn and cry as long as you needed for her but that you had to move on, whether you were a brother, a father, a friend, you had to move on, she asked you keep her in your heart and in your memory but that now you had to live for her, live the life that was taken from her" I say and walk to Blaine. "Let's go to the car" I say to him.

"Do you want to leave?" he asks when we're sitting in the car with the heater on.

"No, I want to wait for them all to leave, I need to say goodbye" I whisper and close my eyes.

It takes an hour and a half for the cemetery to be deserted, I shrug my coat back on and am about to leave the car when Blaine stops me. "Want me to go with you?" he asks.

"No, I need to do this alone, you can come in a few minutes but stay a bit away" I say and step out of the car, not bothering with an umbrella since I'm already wet. I walk back to her grave and stand next to the freshly covered grave. I stand there in the pouring rain in silence for close to ten minutes before reaching into my pocket and taking my phone out. I look for what I'm looking for and click on the song. I close my eyes and take a deep breath…

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You are my savior in my time of need_

_Blinded by faith, I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear__  
><em>_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart__  
><em>_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie__  
><em>_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel, tell me why_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?__  
><em>_I see the angels, I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now, no mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart__  
><em>_You took my heart, deceived me right from the start_

_You showed me dreams, I wished they turn into real_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie__  
><em>_Could have been forever_

_Now we have reached the end__  
><em>

"I'll make him pay for what he did to us" I promise before squaring my shoulders and turning around, only to see Blaine standing there staring at me with a funny look on his face.

"You know who did this?" he asks incredulously.

"I've known all along and he's going to wish he was never born when I'm through with him"


	31. Meeting

"**The Hummel Clan"**

Meeting

(Kurt POV)

The warehouse was filled with quiet murmurs as the different clans talked amongst each other, all of them anxious and curious about what the meeting was about. It wasn't often that a top clan called for an all clan meeting so the anxious atmosphere was to be expected.

"We're all here Burt, why the hell did you call this meeting?" I hear Karofsky senior ask impatiently.

"I didn't call you here today" my dad answers.

"Then who did?" Sylvester asks, exasperated. I smirk and motion Blaine to open the warehouse door.

"I did" I say from the dark, making everyone turn harshly towards the entrance. "I called you here today and asked you to bring your family and any member you thought important enough to hear what I have to say" I say, walking forward to stand before them all "Today we leave aside any resentment or fight you may have towards any clan, today you listen to what I have to say and make a decision, after that we can go back to the way we were" I shrug and motion for the heads of the clan to take a seat after they all nod their agreement.

"You may have noticed the lack of a particular clan here today" I pause to let everyone look around and come to the same conclusion, eyes widening when they get what that means "I see that many of you already know what that means but allow me to clarify in case there's still any doubts amongst you" I say and look around the room with cold eyes "I am here today to inform you that a clan will be exterminated soon, I will kill anyone the leader ever loved and cared for, I will take everything from him and when he's finally on his knees and begging me for forgiveness I will end him" I say coldly.

Everybody shifts a little before Sue Sylvester clears her throat and stands to speak "What could _he_ have possibly done to deserve this? You can't just declare absolute war with a clan and expect us to do nothing about it, for no reason" she exclaims.

I try with all my might not to laugh but it's of no use, soon enough I'm doubled over in my seat laughing uncontrollably but it's not my normal laugh it's a cold and cynical one. I finally manage to get myself under control and straighten up and manage to see the worry in some of their faces before their cold, indifferent masks rise. I take a deep breath and mimic their mask, my face devoid of any feeling and becoming cruel and cold, I rise and unbutton my high neck shirt, giving it to Blaine before focusing back on them "Take a good look Sylvester, all of you take a good look" I say, extending my arms and showing them as many scars as possible before dropping my arms "Notice any difference?" I laugh and many flinch "I do" I whisper "You wanted to know what he could have done to deserve what I plan to do to him, here's your answer, he decided it would be fun to torture me to get information I didn't have, he decided it would be fun to have a wonderful girl raped and killed in front of me, he decided it would be fun to rape me!" I yell in absolute anger, huffing and taking a calming breath before continuing.

"You want to know why I plan to take away everything from him, why I plan to torture him before killing him very, very slowly and painfully, I'm merely returning a favor and any of you who decide it's a smart idea to try and warn him or try to aid him or any of his clan will have to deal with the Hummel clan" I threaten.

"Choose wisely, you either step aside completely, aid us or take their side and declare war with us and our allies" says my dad, stepping next to me to show his support.

"You have half an hour, think it over and choose wisely. You all know what war with us would mean and I can assure you that he isn't worth it, so save yourself and your family pain and step aside" I say before taking back my shirt and stepping outside.

I slump against the door as soon as it closes behind me, I take a moment to get my bearings before opening my eyes and looking at my dad "Who do you think will be stupid enough to go against us?"

"Honestly? The only one that worries me is Sylvester, she's always been unpredictable when it comes to alliances but she isn't stupid, there's no way she would risk her clan over someone like him" he answers honestly.

"Good" I say to him before turning to Blaine and Gabe "Is everything ready?" I ask them.

"Their houses are under constant surveillance and we got their schedule down, they're predictable so any day you decide to strike, we'll be ready" Gabe says.

"The weapons and attack plans are ready as well, his wife is already in one of the warehouses, not that he's noticed but just as Gabe said, everything is ready to go when you give the word, love" Blaine answers and pulls me into a hug "Just be patient, as soon as they decide we can begin with your revenge" he whispers to me.

It doesn't take long before the door opens again and we're called inside again. We all walk inside determinately and take our places once more.

"What have you decided?" I ask without missing a beat.

"We're all with you, most of us will stay out of it and only intervene if you need guns or help with a target near our home but otherwise this is your battle and we'd like to stay out of it" Karosfky answers.

"Very well, then we won't have any problems. I hope we don't have a reason to call another big meeting" I say before dismissing them. I wait for them to be walking to the exit before speaking up again "Sylvester!" I call.

"Yeah?" she asks, turning to face me with a serious face.

"Don't be a fool, I f he gets spooked I'll know who spoke and there won't be a place where you can hide so do yourself a favor and go on vacation or something while I deal with this" I tell her and she just nods before leaving as well.

"What now?" asks Blaine when we're alone.

I smirk before facing him "Now, we exterminate Will Schuester"


End file.
